Take a Bow
by 0LostInTranslation0
Summary: All he had to do was get her to like him, date her for a while, then break her heart. But when he finds out Kagome's secret, what will Inuyasha do? It won't be easy, that's for sure. contains Kikyo bashing InuKag MirSan SesshRin
1. Introducing Kagome Higarashi

Thank you to all my loverly readers who read High School's Little Dilemmas! I'm soooo glad to you all. I had a **great **holiday and when I got back... I had 70 emails from ! **70!!**

Yeah lol anyhow, enough about my old story. On with my new one! Hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just the plot for this story.

* * *

There wasn't much you could gather from a single glance at Kagome Higarashi. Except for the fact that she was gorgeous, of course. Her perfectly slim body was clothed the same way it always was during school hours; a figure-hugging shirt with a funny, if not sarcastic, quote printed on her chest and her favourite pair of dark blue jeans, hugging every curve. Pink converse shoes poked from beneath the cuffs of her jeans, becoming visible every time she took a step forward.

Her dark raven hair was pulled into a messy ponytail; the kind that looked as though it had taken seconds when in reality it had taken hours to perfect. Loose strands fell in the twin blue-grey depths of her eyes, framed with long lashes mascara and a touch of blue eye shadow had emphasised. Her lips, full and plump, lavished in their pink lip-glossed glory and her cheeks were rosy with just enough blush.

Yes; Kagome Higarashi was perfect. And she was on the rampage. A step behind her were her three cronies; Ayumi, Eri and Yuka. The three were babbling about two geeks who had been caught pashing in the science laboratory during yesterday's lunch break. Or at least, that's what Kagome thought they were talking about. She honestly couldn't care less. Her eyes were scanning the room in that cold, dangerous fashion people had come to avoid.

Her eyes fell on a freshman hurrying to her locker, waving goodbye to a friend as she wished her good luck in the upcoming maths test. Kagome smirked and waltzed up in an all-too familiar fashion, her posse soon hurrying to join her.

"Hey." Kagome greeted with a charming flash of perfect white teeth.

The freshman looked up and flinched visibly when her cinnamon brown eyes met cold grey. Kagome did her best not to laugh and instead let her stare bore into the newbie's skull. "Hey…" she said uneasily. A hand reached and swatted her ash blonde hair from her face and Kagome noticed its slight shake.

The girl was pretty, in a way. She wasn't hot or anything, but she wasn't ugly either. Her nervousness indicated low self-esteem and lack of confidence. Those two were a dangerous combination, especially when you were in Kagome Higarashi's school.

"Nice skirt… err… what's your name again…?" she asked, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"Chisako; Chisako Yanaga." Was the girl's jitterish reply.

"Hm… there's something about it though…" Kagome thought aloud, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she studied the clothing item.

"Really?" Chisako asked weakly.

Kagome nodded. "Yes; I've definitely seen that pattern before."

The girl's shoulders sagged with relief. "Oh… maybe you're right."

"I wonder where, though…" Kagome continued to think aloud. She turned to Eri. "What do you think?" she demanded.

Eri shrugged. "I suppose."

"Um… I really have to get to class." the girl was about to push past them when Kagome snapped her fingers, fake recognition dawning on her face.

"I've got it!" the smirk was back in all its glory now, an accusing finger pointed at the garment in question. "My grandmother's curtains. _That's_ where I've seen the pattern before!"

The girl was silent now, her bangs covering her eyes as she prepared for the insults she knew were coming.

"Your grandmother's curtains?" Ayumi questioned innocently.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah; remember those really ugly ones she refused to take down?" Her eyes widened in fake horror and she leaned down to whisper in Chisako's ear. "You wouldn't be stealing from my dear grandmother now, would you?"

"N-no…" Chisako squeaked.

Kagome grinned and leaned backwards. "Good, I suggest you go change, then. Even my grandma's curtains couldn't hide those ginormous thighs of yours."

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka laughed and Kagome watched with a smirk of satisfaction as Chisako hurried off, tears dribbling down her cheeks. A while ago Kagome would have felt overwhelmingly guilty for making the freshman cry. But now… now she was different. It was a dog eat dog world, after all.

"That was great, Kaggie!" Yuka cried out.

Kagome smiled sweetly. "Don't call me Kaggie." She said and walked off, leaving Yuka unsure whether she was serious or not.

-

-

SMACK!

"How many times, Miroku?" a very annoyed teen asked her dazed boyfriend who, no doubt, was now seeing stars, "How many times must I tell you to keep your hands to yourself?!"

Miroku flashed her his most charming smile. He was actually quite handsome, with lean muscles visible in his arms and legs and black hair just long enough to be held back in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His two violet eyes always glinted with cheer and, even more evident, mischief. "I'm so sorry Sango, but you know how it is with me and my-"

Sango glared at him venomously. "If you're going to feed me that line about your 'cursed hand' then don't even bother. It's your future children that are on the line."

"Eheheh… hey, look who's here!" Miroku said, quickly changing the subject.

Sango turned and rolled her eyes. In walked Kagome, followed by Eri. The rest of Kagome's posse were in other classes, but that didn't seem to phase her. She just sauntered up to her desk and sat down, ignoring Eri's endless chatter completely as she began a conversation with Jakotsu, who sat behind her. Eri seemed to notice this and bit her lip, sulking as she slumped into the seat to the right of Kagome.

"Typical." Sango muttered.

"What a dog, right?"

Sango nearly jumped out of her skin. Usually the clicking of high-heel boots gave away Kikyo's presence, but today she was wearing what appeared to be a new pair of hot pink volleys. That was surprising. Kikyo wearing _normal _school shoes? Impossible.

But it must have been possible, because here she was; sliding into the seat beside Sango.

"I mean, first she kicks me out for no apparent reason. Then she goes and totally ignores Eri like, dirt or something."

No one really knew the story about Kagome and Kikyo. They were distant cousins, although they could easily pass as twins. Both had long black hair, (although Kikyo's was longer) and the same pairs of blue-grey eyes. Once upon a time they had been friends, or at least, the closest thing to friends you could be with Kagome Higarashi. Then there had been some form of a falling out. Kikyo was kicked out of the group, Kagome gained total control and her relative whom Sango had once (and still) hated was now hanging around with them like they were best buddies.

Sango didn't realise she'd been staring until Kagome turned around and gave her a look as hard as stone. She turned away quickly.

For once, Kikyo had a point. Kagome Higarashi was the definition of mean.

"Someone needs to set her in her place," Kikyo was saying, "Like, did you hear about how she dumped Reiji?"

Huh, only about a million times.

"So cruel…" Kikyo sighed heavily and looked down at her perfectly manicured nails. "Someone needs to teach her a lesson. Like, before she breaks any more hearts."

Personally, Sango believed Kikyo only wanted Kagome gone so she could take back her position as most popular girl and stop having to hang around with the dweeb and her boyfriend.

Kikyo snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" she grinned widely. "We'll break _her _heart! So simple, why didn't I think of it before?"

Sango tried not to roll her eyes.

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?" she asked.

"Don't worry Sang-sang." How Sango hated that nickname. "I have the _perfect _guy for the job."

-

-

No one was home when Kagome unlocked the door. Not that that was a bad thing. It was a very, _very _good thing. She passed through the kitchen, ignoring the growl of her stomach and climbed the stairs up to her room.

Only when the door closed and she flopped down on her warm, soft bed did she begin to unwind. The hard, mean mask melted away with a soft sigh and the eyes that had been death-glaring all day closed. She even let a small tear escape, but refused to go into a fit of crying. Her piano lesson was in an hour, after all. Instead she pulled up the framed photograph sitting on her bedside table and ran her long, elegant fingers across it, staring at the two smiling faces; one hers, the other his…

This was the Kagome no one would ever see. The one that hurt; that felt pain and sorrow just like every other human being. And boy did she have enough sorrow, having cried enough to drown the entire country in a sea of tears.

Not any more, though. She didn't cry. She had turned all of that pain into a pair of fists, which she used to fight her way to the top. No one could hurt her there.

Or at least, that's what she thought.

-

-

Kikyo batted her lashes and gave her best pout. "Pweeeease?"

The teen across from her sighed and shook his head. "I dunno, Kikyo. It sounds a little… well… _mean_."

"Mean?" Kikyo said angrily. "_Mean_? You don't know the meaning of the word! She's the devil! She deserves everything she gets! Seriously, someone needs to put her in her place!"

"So you're prepared to stoop to her level to get what you want?"

Just like that, Kikyo changed tactics. She reached across the table and clasped his hands in hers, well-practiced tears welling in her eyes. "So you don't love me?"

"What? Of course I-"

"You won't do something as measly as this? For me?"

"Kik-"

"I thought I was your everything!"

"You are!"

Kikyo was at his side now, her mouth dangerously close to his ear. "Please? Just this once? I promise…"

The teen sighed again, this time in defeat. "Fine. I'll do it."

Kikyo squealed and hugged him tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and hugged her back, if not a little awkwardly. _What have I got myself into? _He thought miserably.

* * *

Review? Please? Even if you didn't like it?

Lol sorry. Bye guys!

x


	2. First Meeting

Hey guys! Ahahaha I just read what I wrote about reviews right at the bottom and **Princess Stormcloud0217 **was right... I sound like some desperately pleading idiot... xD;

Anyways, this is pretty much going to be the length of time between updating, so I'll try to get a new chapter in each week. You might be waiting a bit longer though if I'm stuck for ideas or am doing something/am somewhere where I can't reach the computer.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The following Monday, Kagome was greeted by three puffing, red-faced cronies rushing towards her.

"Oh my gosh, have you seen the new guy?" Yuka asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Had she seen the new guy? Of course not. She had only just come through the school gates.

"No."

"He's gorgeous!" Eri said with a lovesick sigh.

Oh yeah, this being the girl who thought Hakudoshi was hot. The teen was a head shorter than Kagome, for goodness sake!

"Uh huh." was Kagome's calm response. She started the wander up to her locker, her posse hurrying to catch up with her.

"Uh… he's over that way…" Ayumi stated, pointing over her shoulder.

Kagome sent the girl one of her well-practiced death glares. "Do you think I'm an _idiot_, Ayumi?"

"N-n-n-no, of c-c-course n-not." Ayumi stammered.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, go back to your ogling and leave me in peace."

-

-

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our new student, Inuyasha."

Kagome was gossiping with Abi, the gorgeous yet completely sleazy girl sitting beside her, when their teacher made his announcement. Kagome wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. It wasn't until Abi stopped talking altogether and gaped open-mouthed at the figure at the front of the room. Only then did Kagome turn and get her first good look at Inuyasha Takahashi.

Silver hair, smooth and soft, fell down to a point just below his waist. Poking from it were two fluffy ears. They twitched slightly as she looked at them in a cute way that made her want to jump up and touch them, just to check that they were really as soft as they looked…

But she doubted the teacher would approve of that, so instead she let her eyes travel to his body. Well built, like most of the demons she knew. But was he really a demon? He certainly had the features of one. Still, there were plenty of human features, too. He was probably a hanyou.

Her eyes went back to his face and instantly locked with two glittering gold eyes. They held hers, unwavering, until the teacher said something about sitting down and gestured to the chair beside Miroku Tsujitani. Kagome didn't bother to tear her eyes away as she watched them introduce themselves and Miroku's girlfriend. Sango, was it?

_Huh, _she thought with a smile, _Looks like they were actually right for once. This Inuyasha person _is _hot._

"Alright class, turn to page 97."

Plans were already forming in Kagome's head as she riffled through her text book. Inuyasha would be wrapped around her finger by the end of the week. She'd make sure of it.

-

-

Kikyo smirked. She'd seen the expression on Kagome's face as she looked at Inuyasha. The girl was hooked. Not that she knew it, of course. Imagine what she'd look like when Inuyasha told her the whole thing was a setup!

Her head filled with the girl's crying face as she turned and gave the hanyou a confident smile. He smiled back; a private little curve of the lips meant just for her.

Things were going brilliantly.

-

-

It hadn't taken long for Inuyasha's popularity to set in. It was lunch of the first day and already he was being greeted by people he didn't know.

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

"Yo Inuyasha, how's it going?"

"What up, bro?"

His so-called friends had somehow managed to run off without him, leaving him alone in a new school with no clue what direction he was supposed to take to the cafeteria.

Muttering under his breath, he took a chance and headed down one of the school's many corridors, which turned out to be completely pointless as all he saw was row upon row of lockers.

"Well this sucks." He said aloud.

"You looking for the cafeteria?"

Inuyasha turned to come face to face with a girl that could only be Kagome Higarashi. She looked uncannily like Kikyo; the same blue-grey eyes, same silky black hair, same high cheekbones and small, perfect nose.

"Yeah." He answered after a moment. It fascinated him; when Kikyo had described this girl to him, he'd expected someone wearing minimal clothing and flirting with every guy in sight. Dressed in a simple shirt and skinny jeans, this was definitely not the Kagome Higarashi he was expecting.

She too seemed to speculate him for a moment before turning on her heel and gesturing for him to follow. "This way. You'll end up in the girls' change-rooms if you head in that direction."

Sure enough, it wasn't long before Inuyasha's sensitive hearing picked up the chattering voices of many students put together in a single room. People were yelling at one another, objects unidentifiable by sound were shattering and crashing, not to mention the unpleasant smell. Walking into the room lived up to all of its expectations; the place was a mess.

Most people had already gotten their lunches, so the queue was short to get food. He grabbed a hamburger and a can of soda before turning to see Kagome already waiting for him, balancing a rather wilted salad on her own plastic tray.

"Inuyasha, right? You can sit with us. If you want to, that is." She added with the slightest touch of a sinister note.

What was it that Kikyo had told him? Oh yeah, never go against Kagome Higarashi.

"I'd love to."

Kagome's table was in the far left corner, reserved for 'her crowd' only. There was Ayumi, Eri and Yuka, of course, but they were mostly ignored by the others. 'The others' consisted of Abi, Yura, Kagura, Kanna, Hiten, Manten and Kagome's personal favourite, Bankotsu.

"Kagome, darling!" he exclaimed as he jumped up to kiss her on both cheeks. Thick black hair was tied back in a long braid, his fringe parted to reveal the purple star in the centre of his forehead.

Kagome giggled. "Oh Banks, you crack me up."

Inuyasha's heart sank. Kagome had a boyfriend? This hadn't been in Kikyo's description…

Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha and inspected him with onyx, glittering eyes. "And what do we have here?" he asked slyly.

"Nuh uh, Banks," Kagome said as she sank into her chair, "Inuyasha's straight."

Bankotsu's face fell. "Aw hun, you take away all my fun."

"Pull up a chair." Hiten said, obviously bored. He also wore his jet black hair in a braid, but his eyes gleamed ruby red with cat-like slits for pupils. Hiten was definitely demon.

"So Kaggie," Abi began, clearing her throat a little, "Tell us about Hideharu."

Kagome shrugged and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Nothing to tell. Shoved his tongue down my throat one too many times. Got dumped."

The group sniggered. Inuyasha didn't know whether to laugh or not. He had no idea who Hideharu was.

"So, Inuyasha was it?" Yura, a demon with short, silky black hair and the biggest boobs Inuyasha had ever seen, asked. "How's Shikon High treating you? I'm sure a cutie like you would have no problems fitting in."

"Cutie?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Yura giggled and rolled her eyes. Five long nails, all painted dark crimson, ran through his silver locks. "Duh, hasn't anyone told you that before? I mean seriously, your hair is soooo _gorgeous_. What shampoo do you use?"

"Uh…" Inuyasha had no idea.

"Don't boost his ego _too _much, Yura." Kagome told the girl.

Yura's hand dropped from Inuyasha's hair. She was smiling, but there was a tightness around the jaw that suggest a grimace hanging just underneath.

"Sorry. But you know how I am, especially around people with such silky hair."

"Whatever." Kagome replied. She still hadn't eaten her salad. The fork traced its way through wilted lettuce leaves and slimy cucumber pieces, pressing a piece of tomato until the juice exploded into a miniature puddle of slush and seeds.

"Oh, ew…" Bankotsu was wearing a completely disgusted expression on his face, "Seriously, how horrible is that jacket? I want to burn it."

Kagura wrinkled her nose. "Vintage is sooo yesterday."

Everyone looked to Kagome for her verdict. She glanced at the offending item and looked away again, her face remaining smooth and impassive.

"Vintage? I doubt it'd even pass for that."

There were nods, smiles, the others agreeing. Inuyasha could almost hear the massive sigh of relief at Kagome's approval.

The bell rang a few minutes later and the teen dumped her tray of food in a nearby trashcan. The uneaten salad didn't escape Inuyasha's notice, but he didn't say anything. Instead he dumped his own tray and hurried off to find Miroku, someone he found remotely normal in this crazy place they called a school.

-

-

"So?" Kagome asked. She was walking with Bankotsu down the corridor, both of them sharing the next class. "What do you think?"

Bankotsu grinned broadly. "You _know _what I think. Can you say hot? And to think he's straight! It should be illegal; tormenting me like that!"

"So he's one of us?"

Bankotsu looked at her and grinned. "Honey, he can be whatever you want him to be. And seeing your face right now, I think he's going to be a lot more than you let on."

Kagome simply laughed. "You know me far too well, Banks."

-

-

"Miroku!"

The teenager in question turned to see a silver-haired hanyou walking in his direction. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Inuyasha, where have you been?"

Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief. "Where have I been? What about _you_?! You guys all ran off without me!"

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, "Kikyo told us to leave you alone, that she wanted to show you around and stuff."

"She did?" Inuyasha was more confused than ever.

"Well, whatever. What've you been doing, anyway?"

The confusion washed from the hanyou's mind as he remembered the strange encounter with Kagome, the girl he was supposed to be wooing. "Funny story that. I met that Kagome chick and she and her friends seem a bit on the weir-"

He was cut off by a rough hand shoved over his mouth.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Miroku whispered, his eyes frantically scanning the room for eavesdroppers, "Never insult Kagome… _never_. Otherwise the remaining two years of your life here at Shikon High will be the worst you could possibly imagine. Got it?"

Inuyasha nodded and Miroku released his hand.

"What class do you have now?" he asked. Inuyasha glanced at his schedule.

"Chemistry," he replied, his ears drooping a little, "I suck at Chemistry."

Miroku laughed. "Same here. Do you want to be my lab partner? The last one is kind of hospitalised at the moment; treatment for third degree burns…"

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose. "Do I _want _to know how that happened?"

"Probably not. But don't worry; it was a one-time thing, I swear!"

-

-

Kagome's last class was Drama. It was one of two subjects she shared with her now arch nemesis, Kikyo. They always sat as far away from each other as possible and made sure to keep out of each other's way, but it didn't stop the endless death glares. Today was no different.

"Alright class, today we will begin learning the script for Romeo and Juliet. This will count for the majority of your grade, so at least attempt to learn the lines. All roles will be decided by the end of the week."

"Of course, we all know who will get the part of Juliet." Kagura whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome smirked and nudged her playfully.

It was true, though. Despite the staring competitions, Drama was something Kagome excelled in. She could easily land the part of Juliet with her eyes closed.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name.  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Kagome recited, pretending to swoon and fall into Kagura's lap.

"Jeez, full of yourself much?" Kikyo sneered. It was unusual; Kagome and Kikyo usually made a point of never talking to one another. Only glares were exchanged; not words.

But this time, it appeared, things were different. Kagome sat up in her chair again and scowled darkly. "Maybe, but not half as full as the pound you gained over the holidays."

"At least I can coordinate my make up, unlike _some _people I know. Honestly, did you apply for the circus recently? You could easily pass as a clown."

Everyone was watching now, their eyes travelling from teen to teen as they exchanged insults.

Kagome flipped her hair over one shoulder and rolled her eyes. "_My _make up? This coming from the girl who obviously doesn't know how to use mascara!"

"Girls, I'm sure you can conclude this argument later," the teacher interrupted with a small cough, trying to maintain some control over the class, "But right now, if you don't mind, let's stick to the script."

Kikyo turned to the teacher and gave him her most winning smile. "Sorry, Mr. Toshu; it won't happen again."

"Suck up." Kagome whispered to Kagura. Kagura gave a small snigger.

"Alright everyone, get into groups of five! Kikyo and Kagome, I don't want you anywhere near each other."

He needn't have wasted his breath. Both girls already had their respective groups standing at their sides. For Kagome, it was Kagura, Ayumi, Hiten and Suikotsu; Bankotsu's brother. By Kikyo's side stood Tsubaki, Byakuya, Kaguya and, much to Kagome's disgust, Houjo (**A/N: **More on that later).

"Okay, I'll be giving you all a scene and you are to pick your favourite part in that particular scene to recite in front of the class tomorrow."

Soon all of the groups were scattered across the classroom; some sitting in chairs while others lay on the floor. Kagome was leaning against the wall, her group surrounding her as they began deciding. The part had already been chosen; Kagome had mentioned that one of her favourite parts happened to be Romeo and Juliet's first meeting at the Capulet ball and – naturally – that part was chosen.

Choosing characters didn't take very long. Kagome as Juliet (naturally), Suikotsu as Romeo, Hiten as Capulet, Kagura as the Nurse and the Servant and Ayumi as Tybalt. Ayumi was obviously bothered about playing a male role, but she said nothing.

Now it was time to practice.

"Go to, go to;  
You are a saucy boy: is't so, indeed?  
This trick may chance to scathe you, I know what:  
You must contrary me! marry, 'tis time.  
Well said, my hearts! You are a princox; go:  
Be quiet, or--More light, more light! For shame!  
I'll make you quiet. What, cheerly, my hearts!" Hiten drawled, obviously bored by the whole affair.

"Hiten, if you make me fail Drama I swear your great-grandchildren with live to regret it." Kagome warned.

Hiten said nothing. Instead he scowled at the script, obviously doing his best not to shift the glare to Kagome.

"Patience perforce with wilful choler meeting  
Makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting.  
I will withdraw: but this in… intru… intrushun…?"

"Intrusion." Kagome corrected with an exasperated roll of her eyes.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." As usual, Suikotsu's part was perfect. Kagome could always rely on him to recite his lines with the talented rhythm few could master; his voice as smooth as velvet as each word rolled off his tongue.

She smiled. Now came her part; the chance to show off the natural talent that still wowed them even though they heard it practically every Drama lesson. It was amazing how someone so mean to those around her could transform into the modest, beautiful, smart Juliet with just a single line.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

And so the lesson continued until the bell rang. Belongings were gathered and everyone hurried off to their lockers, eager to get home.

At home, Kagome sat down at her piano and tapped one of the smooth ivory keys. It was her most beloved possession; a black grand piano from back in the days when there was still enough money to make such purchases. She had somehow managed to spare it from being sold, although her mother had almost gotten away with it. There was no way she would allow it to be taken away. It was her diary; the only one that knew her secrets. Except perhaps for her piano teacher, Mrs. Michaels.

But today she couldn't concentrate. The more she stared at the paper, the more the notes blurred and grew features, like a distinct pair of doggy ears…

Shaking the thoughts away, she stood up and put the music back in her piano bag. Infatuation was a bad thing. He was just like the others, only considerably hotter. Yeah, that was it. She was just getting over the shock of seeing someone so much nicer looking in her class. By tomorrow the feeling would be gone.

And by the end of the week he would be hers.

* * *

**...Review...**

**lorryka: **Thank you!

**JoBrosCupcakeSwirl: **Thanks and I'm glad to hear from you again :)

**THE ONLY AND ONLY MRS. INUYASHA: **Thanks!

**xxRockerElla: **Aww I love praise... I soak it up like a sponge :) I hope you liked this chapter!

**MiSSyxChriSSy16: **Hope the update was fast enough!

**Death101-Fox version: **Hehe I'll keep you guessing about the photo for a while...

**Princess Stormcloud0217: **Thanks and far out, you're write about the whole begging thing. Whoops...

-


	3. Half Breeds

...

Hm... not much to say... I'm tired, was driven home at 7:30 this morning. Watched the new Batman movie from 7:00 until 9:30 last night. Cried. Heath Ledger was gorgeous (his role, not body-wise). Got to school at 11:00, just in time for Science. Joy.

The story of my life! Lol. Anyways, on with Inuyasha/Kagome's story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi) or Be Strong (Delta Goodrem)

* * *

Mrs. Michaels watched Kagome walk into the room with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Someone looks happy today." She commented.

Kagome simply smiled. "Well, thinks are going right this week."

It was true. The drama performance had gone well; even Ayumi had gone through her lines without a single stumble. Today was Friday and Mr. Toshu had handed out parts to everyone. Kagome was Juliet; Suikotsu as her fair Romeo.

Then at lunch time Inuyasha had asked her out. She couldn't say it was unexpected, because _all _of the guys had asked her out at some point or other; even Bankotsu. And she had dumped every single one of them. Except one, and that didn't count, because that was before Kagome's streak began. But she didn't like to think about him, so instead she turned those thoughts to other things. Like Inuyasha, for example.

"Well then, perhaps you'd like to start with some scales."

Mrs. Michaels was a native African-American with skin the colour of chocolate and the biggest, darkest eyes; always twinkling, even if there was no light whatsoever. Her full lips were always curved into a smile, revealing perfect rows of gleaming white teeth. Her curly black hair was cropped short around her head and she was always wearing headbands and bandannas. Today it was a tie-died sash tied at the back, tie-dyed light green with her favourite silver hoop earrings dangling from her ears. She was the nicest woman Kagome had ever known and, to her belief, the most beautiful.

All scales done, Mrs. Michaels reached into her bag. "I got something for you." she said with a smile. She held out a book in front of her. Kagome's eyes widened. It was the sheet music from Delta Goodrem's album Mistaken Identity.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she gave the woman a small hug and flipped through the pages until she came to her favourite song. After a moment of studying the notes she began to play. The music wafted softly and smoothly as the introduction passed into the first verse. Kagome began to sing.

"_Are you swimming upstream? _

_In oceans of blue?  
Do you feel like your sinking?  
Are you sick of the rain?_

_After all you've been through?  
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it  
You can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see_"

Soon Mrs. Michaels' voice joined hers. It was stronger and less delicate, but somehow it fit perfectly with Kagome's as they sang the chorus.

"_'cause when you're in you're darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower _

_Whose colours have turned to shades of grey  
Well hang on_

_And be strong_"

Memories filled Kagome's mind; horrible memories that made her eyes blurry with tears. She stopped playing, no longer being able to play the music, and brushed the tears away when she thought her teacher wasn't watching.

"Beautiful, as always," Mrs. Michaels was beaming, "You know there's a competition in August; would you like to enter?"

Kagome shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Her teacher grinned one of her beautiful, white-toothed smiles. "Perhaps you could play that song you're working on." she suggested, "Which reminds me; how's that going?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I'm stuck with the lyrics. I've only written a couple of lines for the chorus."

"Can I hear it?"

Kagome hesitated and shook her head. "If you don't mind, I'd rather wait until it's finished."

Mrs. Michaels smiled understandingly. "Okay, but I want to be the first person to hear it."

-

-

"I am hurt.  
A plague o' both your houses! I am sped.  
Is he gone, and h-?"

"No!" Mr. Toshu yelled, "More emotion! Mr. Nobunaga; perhaps you haven't realized yet but Mercutio is _dying_!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. How Amari, the nerd whose only friend happened to be a monkey, ended up with the role of Mercutio she would never know. Even Hiten could read better than this freak.

"Continue!" Mr. Toshu shouted and the play rolled on.

"Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much." Suikotsu said in that velvet smooth voice of his.

"No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a  
church-door; but 'tis enough,'twill serve: ask for  
me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I  
am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A play o'  
both your houses!"

"A play o' both your houses?!" Mr. Toshu choked. "A_ play_? Are you illiterate? Can you read? Because I sure can and the plague will be nothing compared to my wrath if you don't practice your lines before next week!"

As if on cue the bell rang and everyone packed up to get to their next class. Kagome said a quick goodbye to Kagura (she had decided to ignore Ayumi for the day, just to psych her out a little. The girl was always funny when that happened) and walked off to her History class. Bankotsu and his brother, Jakotsu, were also in that class. All in all it would make for an interesting lesson. She couldn't wait to hear the latest gossip, which the two brothers always had handy.

However the teacher, Mrs. Kaede, had something different in store for the day. She had arranged a seating plan. Kagome was to sit next to Kanna and a girl she'd never heard of before going by the name of Katsumi. Kagome scowled. Kanna was completely silent – no surprises there – as she slid into her seat and faced the teacher. There was no way she could hold a conversation with the girl, let alone engage in a lesson of solid gossip.

"Alright, children," Mrs. Kaede (**A/N: **Is it just me, or does that sound weird?) called out, "Calm yeselves down. Today we will be beginning a project on Feudal Japan. To start the topic, ye shall receive the title of a legend from this time that ye shall present to the class in the form of a 5 minute speech in 3 weeks time. I shall hand out the legends now."

Kagome looked at the piece of paper in front of her. Written in Kaede's neat, flowing script was 'The Tale of the Shikon Jewel'. Shikon? As in the school, Shikon High?

Then it was off to do some research. Almost the entire class moved straight to the computers… make that all of the class except for Kagome. She walked to the library, running her hands across the volumes as she searched. Eventually she came across a thick volume with the title, 'Lovers' Legends of the Feudal Ages'. It looked promising and mentioned the Shikon jewel on the blurb.

As she was reading, Kagome was surprised to find herself immersed in the story. It wasn't so much the stuff about the jewel, but the tale of those who destroyed it. Two lovers; a priestess and a hanyou, one from the future and the other from the past. The hanyou, spared from another's spell, saving the priestess's life. The love slowly flourishing between them as they worked together, battling evil and combining the shards of the Shikon jewel, eventually destroying it using the priestess's immense spiritual power.

She was so involved in the story that the loud ring of the bell made her jump a foot in the air. Time for lunch. She borrowed the book and walked over to her locker, where her very own hanyou was waiting for her. He leaning against the wall with his hands stuffed casually into his pockets. It was all Kagome could do to not smirk with pride. He was waiting for her, after all.

"Hey." He greeted as she came closer, his cute doggy ears twitching.

"Hey yourself." Kagome replied, reaching up to peck him on the cheek. Just to warn onlookers that the hanyou was already taken.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, gesturing to the thick volume Kagome was still holding.

"Nothing." She answered nonchalantly, shoving it into her locker and entwining his hand with hers.

Inuyasha frowned but didn't press. Kikyo had gone through the rules with him: don't argue with Kagome, don't be sarcastic to her, let her put the moves on him. Wait outside her locker before lunch. Flirt with her. And give her plenty of flowers. And then right at the top, don't try pressing Kagome into anything.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Starving." Was the simple answer.

_Liar, _Inuyasha thought, but didn't bother to voice his opinion. And so they made their way to the cafeteria hand in hand.

-

-

It wasn't a lie. Kagome _was _starving. She simply refused to eat anything. So as usual she took her small, wilted salad and picked at it as she listened to the constant chatter around her. Abi was telling everyone about some nerd in her Science class who had asked her out. Huh. Poor guy. Still, he should have known better.

"Kagome!"

Kagome winced visibly and turned to meet the crystal blue eyes of a certain wolf demon she most certainly _didn't _want to see.

"Kouga," she greeted through clenched teeth, "You're back."

The wolf demon grinned and grabbed her hand, clasping it in both of his. "That's right. Our tribe was up in the mountains for a little longer than expected and we only got back yesterday. Did you miss me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled her hand from his grasp. Ignoring his questions, she asked one of her own. "I don't suppose you've met Inuyasha? He moved here last week. My new boyfriend." And just to emphasise her point, she pecked him on the cheek.

Kouga was fuming. You could practically see the waves of jealousy coming from his body, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Boyfriend? This mutt? You don't deserve her! She's mine!" he crowed loudly so the whole cafeteria could here.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. _You can have her, _he thought, but once again he didn't voice it. "And what makes you say that?" he asked calmly, "What makes Kagome yours?"

Kouga snorted. "She's mine because I say so, got it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes again. The truth was, she'd gone out with Kouga for four weeks; almost a month. He was actually quite hot, in a rough kind of way. Then his clingier side began to make itself evident and she dumped him.

But apparently Kouga didn't know what 'dumped' meant. He was always at her side like a lost puppy, always snarling and getting into fights with her boyfriends, always making moves on her whenever possible. If people had to work in pairs, Kouga always raced to take his place beside her. Not that Kagome ever worked with him. She would even pick one of her posse over him, if Abi or Kagura weren't available.

"Conceited, much?" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Kouga heard.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" he roared. With a swipe of his hand he knocked Yura's tray to the floor. "COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU WORTHLESS HALF-BREED!!"

Inuyasha stiffened visibly and his hands balled into fists underneath the table. "What did you call me?" he growled.

"What's the matter, half-breed? A bit touchy, aren't we?" Kouga sneered. "And to think you had the gull to waltz in and insult a pure wolf demon like me."

Inuyasha stood up in one swift, fluid movement. Kagome could have sworn she saw his eyes flash blood red. In that moment she was sure blood was going to be spilled. Then the bell rang and they returned to amber. He was still staring murderously at Kouga, though.

"Kouga, quit being annoying and clean up the mess you've made," she chided in a bored tone, "Honestly; don't you have anyone else to pester?"

Kouga drooped visibly. "But Kagome-"

A flick of Kagome's hand and a sharp glare silenced him. Just like that he was down on hand and knee, picking up Yura's tray and spilt food. It was hard to imagine that this was the same guy who moments ago had been yelling his head off at Inuyasha.

The group got to their feet and left the youkai to clean up the mess. Kagome didn't look the slightest bit bothered by Kouga's little display. Inuyasha, however, was still shaken by his words. It wasn't so much the words that bothered him, though. It was more to do with the rage that coursed through him; the feeling of lost control. The urge to kill. It was like he'd been possessed.

Whatever it was, he wasn't going to let it happen again.

-

-

It was on the way to his locker that Inuyasha saw it; or rather, her. It was Kikyo. He hadn't been able to see her for the past couple of days; both he and she had been busy. But he had texted her at any moment he could spare. Now she had her back pressed against a locker, a smirk on her lips, another guy's face dangerously close to hers.

Inuyasha waited as patiently as he could for her to push the guy away. He couldn't blow his cover, could he? Besides, Kikyo would never let some loser kiss her; especially when she already had a boyfriend.

But Kikyo didn't push him away. She did give him a little nudge in the ribs, but it was accompanied by a flirtatious giggle and a flip of her jet black hair.

Inuyasha wasn't sure about how long he stood there. It could have been seconds. It felt like hours. Eventually the stranger farewelled and headed off to his next class. Only then did Kikyo spot the hanyou, staring at her with those glittering gold eyes full of hurt.

"Inu, I didn't see you there!" she exclaimed, making sure that the coast was clear before addressing him.

"Yeah, I got that impression," Inuyasha said dully. He couldn't bring himself to feel the anger he knew should be boiling right now. "Who was he?"

Kikyo blinked innocently. "What, him? He's just some guy who gave me a compliment."

"It didn't look like that from where I was standing."

Kikyo rolled her eyes and wrapped a strand of hair around her finger. "Inu, it's called _pretence_. If I look single then people will get suspicious. Seriously, do you think I would _ever _cheat on you?" She pouted as she said this, her eyelashes fluttering madly.

Inuyasha sighed. "And you're positive this is the only way?"

Kikyo nodded.

"Fine. But if anyone gets too cosy, I'll break their necks."

Kikyo giggled. "Oh Inu, no need to be like that. You're the _only _guy for me."

-

-

Inuyasha offered to walk Kagome home that night. She agreed, seemingly nonchalant about the whole affair, but Inuyasha could read the slightest pause before she spoke and the way her eyes wavered for that split second from his face. She might be a great actress, but he was a great interpreter.

So they were walking hand in hand, Inuyasha talking, Kagome answering in that bored tone, when eventually they came to a stop. The house was ordinary enough; two storey brick with a small veranda and big glass windows, but there was something sinister about it that Inuyasha couldn't quite place. He shrugged it off. Still, he couldn't help but notice the peeling paint and utterly dead garden. It looked neglected.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Kagome said, but her eyes weren't on him. They were looking at the car parked in the driveway; new and shiny, black and obviously expensive.

"Yeah, see ya." Inuyasha replied and he started walking. He couldn't help but take one last glance back. Kagome was still staring at the car with that venomous look Inuyasha had learned to be very afraid of. Eventually she walked down the path leading to the front door and disappeared from view.

_Weird… _Inuyasha thought. Then he sighed and shook his head. _What am I saying? Everything's been nothing but weird from the day I got here._

_

* * *

_Well, there you go. Sorry it was a day late.

**...Reviews...**

**Princess Stormcloud0217: **Haha still embarrassing, but ah well. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Hiwada.Yume.Chan: **Lol how could I forget about you? And thanks for the info: I'm not sure if I put any Higarashis or Higurashis in this, but I hope I got it right if I did. I hope you enjoy this story just as much as you enjoyed my other one! :)

**Daeth101- Fox version: **Thanks! And keep guessing lol ;)

**maire 53: **Thank you! Hope the update wasn't too slow for you.

**JoBrosCupcakeSwirl: **Haha snap! It was also my favourite scene! :D And I love Romeo and Juliet, too.

**xxRockerElla: **Haha you're on the right track... ;) Keep guessing, coz I love hearing guesses. Then if I want to change part of the story, I just use someone else's idea! Heheha nah just kidding; I wouldn't do that. But I still love guesses!


	4. Bad Day

Oh my goodness! I'm soooo sorry for the late update! I actually had this chapter all ready to submit by Sunday, but I kept on delaying submitting it coz I was so unhappy with it. So... I eventually deleted it all and started again xD; Hope you guys aren't too mad with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi) or Bad Day (Daniel Powter)

* * *

Weeks passed. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Kagome didn't mention the car outside her house and Inuyasha knew better than to push her. They had been on a few dates now and were perhaps a little closer, but Kagome could switch from lovey-dovey to furiously angry in a moment.

Inuyasha found himself getting used to the whole scheming thing; he held hands, flirted and kissed without hesitation or guilt. But not seeing Kikyo worried him. Sure, there was the occasional text message and she was always sitting only a couple of rows away from him in English class, but they hadn't actually talked in quite a while. And he couldn't get rid of that image in his head; the one of her and the anonymous boy hovering over her, the flirtatious smirk on her lips and the flip of her jet black hair. Just thinking about it made his stomach twist into knots.

So it was with his thoughts full of Kikyo that he greeted Kagome in the corridor. She was standing with Yuka and Ayumi, making no attempt to conceal her boredom. Upon seeing him she smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey, Inuyasha," she greeted, "Glad you're here. You saved me from the two dullest conversationalists on the planet." She laughed as though this was some kind of joke, but Ayumi and Yuka obviously heard the razor-sharp edge to her voice.

Inuyasha gave a small bow. "Glad to be of service. How was Drama?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Urgh," she told him, "Don't ask. Anyway, I have to get something from my locker."

"Oh yeah, so do I!" Yuka babbled. She took a step forward – obviously she believed Kagome wanted them to mirror her every step – but stopped after receiving a cold, hard glare that could chill anyone to the bone. She stuttered for a moment, her face pale, afraid she'd upset her. "Uh… o-on the other hand… i-it can w-w-wait."

Kagome's eyes turned to her 'boyfriend'. "Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled. "Sure."

And so they set off to Kagome's locker, Ayumi and Yuka heading off in the opposite direction. Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up a slapping noise and Yuka's small yelp. Huh. Ayumi can't have been too happy with Yuka's slip-up.

"So," Kagome said conversationally, "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Inuyasha frowned and shook his head. "No. Why, you wanna go to the mall of something?"

Kagome shook her head. "The mall? No, I was thinking more along the lines of going to my house."

Even Kagome seemed a little surprised at her request. Inuyasha hesitated. He hadn't discussed this with Kikyo. But going to her place was a good thing, right? Besides, if things got too hot and heavy, he could always think of an excuse and leave.

So he nodded his head and smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

"Alright." Kagome stepped away from her locker and closed it. Inuyasha's eyebrow rose.

"What?" she demanded.

"Didn't you have to get something?"

She shook her head. "Nope. The pests can get so irritating sometimes. They were giving me a headache."

"The pests?" Inuyasha blurted out before he could stop himself.

Kagome looked at him quizzically. "So?"

"Aren't they your friends?"

To his surprise, she laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh; it was overflowing with bitterness. "Friends? Who needs friends? Friends are people you let into your heart; people you give the opportunity to break it. They're no more than acquaintances."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but inwardly he was turning the words over in his head. _Has someone broken _your _heart, Kagome Higarashi? _He didn't voice the thought, but somehow it made sense.

-

-

Kagome had no idea why she'd decided to let Inuyasha into her house. Somehow, it seemed as though she was showing him part of her life. _No one _saw that part of her life. But it was okay; no one would be home at that moment.

Or at least, that's what she thought.

When they reached the quaint brown brick house there was a car parked in the driveway; a silver Porsche this time. Her heart plummeted, but she maintained a smooth expression. Perhaps she could just turn around and…

No. Inuyasha would be suspicious if she did that. He would just have to meet her family. If 'family' was the right word, which it certainly wasn't. His reaction would be a good indicator as to his personality.

"Nice car." Inuyasha commented.

"Whatever." Kagome muttered.

She opened the door, deliberately slamming it against the opposite wall with a loud thud.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked in a loud voice, barely able to keep the smirk from her face. Oh how she loved being a pain.

"Uh, no thanks." Inuyasha was obviously more than a little confused at her actions.

"Kagome, quit the noise!"

And there she was. Kagome watched the woman stumble into the room, chocolate brown eyes ringed with dark circles, raven hair in disarray, mouth shaped into a snarl. The silk gown was far too revealing; the woman didn't sleep in pyjamas. In fact, she rarely slept at home at all.

"What's with all the racket?! Don't you realise some people are trying to _sleep_?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, meet my mother."

Only then did the woman seem to notice the hanyou beside her. Chocolate brown eyes looked him up and down, sizing him up. Obviously she liked what she saw. A small smirk lifted the corners of her mouth and her eyes glinted with mischief.

"Well, well; Inuyasha, was it? Aren't you a handsome one?" she giggled a little and held out her hand. "I'm Korari. What a pleasure to meet you." As she spoke, the silk dressing gown loosened a little, exposing even more bare skin. Korari didn't seem to mind. Inuyasha believed she did it on purpose.

"Well _mother_, don't you have some sleep to catch up on?" Kagome asked icily.

Korari stared at her daughter for a long moment and Inuyasha honestly believed she was going to slap her. Then she smiled and winked at him.

"I guess you're right. Play nicely, kids—and I wouldn't mind getting to know this one better when you're done."

And then she was gone, swaying her hips as she disappeared up the stairs. Inuyasha swallowed and turned to Kagome questioningly.

"What was _that _all about?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged. "She's just a freak, that's all. I'm getting a soda. Want one?"

Inuyasha nodded and started following her to the kitchen. He stopped when he came to the living room. Something sleek and black had caught his eye—something that obviously didn't fit in a messy, disorderly house like this. It was a grand piano, nestled in the corner, manuscript paper covering every possible space. He moved closer, letting his fingers move softly over the notes.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. She looked wary and suspicious, like he was holding a knife over the piano instead of his fingers. He decidedly ignored her question and asked one of his own.

"Do you play?" he wanted to know.

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, so what?"

"Can you play something now?"

This made her pause. Obviously no one had asked this before. Eventually she nodded and, leaving the soda cans on the coffee table, took her seat on the stool. She gestured to several plastic black folders stacked neatly on the floor. "Pick a song."

Inuyasha eyed the folders in disbelief. "Any song?"

"That's what I said."

A couple of minutes were spent leafing through page after page of music before Inuyasha came to a decision. He gestured to it and could have sworn he saw the corners of Kagome's mouth rise into a ghost of a smile.

Slowly her fingers poured over the keys, moving faster as she moved into the first verse. Her lips moved into a soft smile and she opened her mouth, the memorised words coming with ease, the notes never faltering.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
__You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
__They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
__They tell me your passion's gone away  
__And I don't need no carryin' on  
__  
You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
__You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
__You tell me your life's been way off line  
__You're falling to pieces every time  
__And I don't need no carryin' on_

Inuyasha was stunned. The voice was pure, untainted; nothing nasal or try-hard about it. Was this really the girl everyone feared, the very depths of evil as so many described her? Right now there was no sign of that person, only a troubled heart who had fears and hopes like everyone else. As the chorus began his voice joined hers. Kagome didn't stop. Her fingers ran through the song with practiced ease, eyes closed now; she didn't need to read the music. She knew every note off by heart already.

_Because you had a bad day  
__You're taking one down  
__You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
__You say you don't know  
__You tell me don't lie  
__You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
__You had a bad day  
__The camera don't lie  
__You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
__You had a bad day  
__You had a bad day_

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
__The point is they laugh at what you say  
__And I don't need no carryin' on  
__  
You had a bad day  
__You're taking one down  
__You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
__You say you don't know  
__You tell me don't lie  
__You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
__You had a bad day  
__The camera don't lie  
__You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
__You had a bad day_

Kagome's voice grew louder, every word wrapped thickly in emotion. Inuyasha's rose, too. For just a moment their eyes met and he could see the pure, unrelenting happiness it gave her to sit here and sing out her feelings.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
__And the whole thing turns out wrong  
__You might not make it back and you know  
__That you could be well oh that strong  
__And I'm not wrong  
__  
So where is the passion when you need it the most  
__Oh you and I  
__You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
__Cause you had a bad day  
__You're taking one down  
__You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
__You say you don't know  
__You tell me don't lie  
__You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
__You had a bad day  
__You've seen what you like  
__And how does it feel for one more time  
__You had a bad day  
__You had a bad day..._

The last few chords trailed off into silence. Neither spoke for a long time. The magic that had joined them together had lifted. Now Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to form the right words. He got the feeling he was doing a great job at impersonating a goldfish.

"You're a wonderful pianist." He said lamely.

Kagome shrugged off the praise, but Inuyasha thought he saw the faint tinge of red on her cheeks as she turned away. "Not really. I've just had plenty of practice, that's all."

"Maybe we should play together sometime." Okay, that was a total slip of the tongue. Where had _that _come from?

Kagome's eyebrow rose. She looked… interested. "You play?" she asked inquisitively.

Inuyasha nodded and scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I've been learning the guitar for a while now."

"Acoustic?"

"Yeah. I prefer the sound."

And Kagome actually smiled. It wasn't one of those evil smirks, either. The gleaming white teeth had never looked so beautiful before.

"I know what you mean."

"Oi! Keep it down in there!" Kagome's mother yelled hoarsely from upstairs. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Is it always like this?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome suddenly seemed torn between the need for someone to talk to and self-preservation. Eventually, self-preservation won. "I guess. Whatever. It doesn't change anything." the cold glare had come back into full swing. "You should probably go." She added.

Inuyasha swallowed and nodded. He thought he'd gotten used to Kagome's mood swings, but apparently he was wrong.

"Okay. See you later?"

"Yeah. See you."

Inuyasha walked out of the house, thousands of thoughts pushing against the walls of his mind. This was too much. According to Kikyo, Kagome was some type of evil machine with no other programming other than to kill, or ruin everyone else's minds at least. According to Kikyo, Kagome was indestructible. But today Inuyasha had seen another side to her; the human side. It called, beckoned to him in all its irresistible glory. He wanted the truth. He wanted to know the Kagome Higarashi behind the icy charade.

And he wanted to talk to Kikyo.

-

-

Kagome didn't show Inuyasha to the door. She sat frozen on her piano stool. Physically she was perfectly still, but mentally her brain and her heart were locked in a frenzied battle. Her brain was screaming to dump him; to be done with the hanyou before he caused any damage. But her heart didn't want that. It urged her to keep him, that the singing had been a good thing. That Inuyasha was a good person.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that. Eventually her mother came downstairs to down a couple of aspirin. Kagome fixed her with her most spiteful glare as she stood, gulping down a cold glass of water. Eventually the older woman sighed and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, turning to face her daughter.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Kagome sneered, "It's just your face in general. You know, it being so ugly and all…"

Korari scowled and they both glared at one another for a moment. Korari was the first to break away.

"So who was the guy? Oonayasha?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome corrected frostily.

Korari looked thoughtful. "He was pretty cute. For a hanyou and all. I want him when you're done."

"Unlike you, I'm not some scumbag who sleeps around for the fun of it."

"Watch your tongue, brat!"

"Or you'll what?! Kick me out?! Starve me?! Make me _cry_? What will you do?! There's _nothing _you can threaten me with! My life's already screwed up as it is!"

Korari winced and rubbed her temples, sending another sharp glare in Kagome's direction. "Keep it down, would ya? My head is killing me."

Kagome snorted in disgust. "I bet you can't even remember his name. Who was he? Did you even stop to look at his face before you jumped in his pants?"

Korari's headache seemed to disappear. Her face contorted, turning bright red with rage. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!!" she screamed.

Kagome didn't need to be told twice. Ignoring her mother's shrieks, she slammed the bedroom door shut behind her and buried her face into her pillow. The soft material muffled the shaky sobs, soon turning soggy from the masses of tears streams down her cheeks. From her bedside table a face smiled, the eyes staring at her with that boyish glint she missed so much. She hugged the photo to her body and cried until her eyes grew heavy and she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Hm... I usually don't put whole songs in stories... but I might make a few exceptions. ;) I really thought this fit well with the story.

Sorry if you guys thought Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship was a bit rushed. If you do, it's probably because technically there was another chapter before this one that I decided not to submit.

**...Reviews...**

**Say0mi Saki: **Ahaha I'm a hopeless romantic, too. Sappy movies instant love :) But yeah hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Diamond369: **Yeah lol it's a little obvious, isn't it? I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be too happy if my boyfriend went and pretty much flirted with another girl right in front of my face..

**Pink Priestess: **I'm gonna leave you guessing on that one. ;)

**Daeth101-Fox version: **You'll have to wait and see, but the pieces will start to come together pretty soon. :)

**animearlinefreak: **Aw I'm glad you read it, too! Lol and you'll have to wait if you want to see Kags's dad...

**Sesshomaru's Megumi: **Lol of course I'll include him! And Rin as well. But that'll probably have to wait for a while, so I hope you don't mind.

**JoBrosCupcakeSwirl: **Lol thanks! I play the piano and sing a bit - even though I'm not very good - so I wanted to incorporate that into Kagome's character. Hope I did okay. :)

**TiffanyM: **Thanks!

**xxRockerElla: **Hm... not quite right about the dad, but you'll meet Kags's dad later in the story. I love listening to people guess, though! So... guess who the guy in the picture is! ;)

**whitetiger-isabella: **Thank you!

-


	5. My Wonderwall

Feel like you've been waiting for forever to read this chapter? Weeeeeeeeeeell... you're probably right! Lol I'm really, truly sorry guys but it's just been really hectic down here and hasn't been my top priority. So yeah; hope you guys don't hate me too much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi) Leave Out All the Rest (Linkin Park) or Wonderwall (Oasis)

* * *

"Hey." Inuyasha greeted, pecking Kagome on the cheek.

Kagome scowled. "You're late."

Inuyasha didn't retort. Kagome had been in a bad mood all day. She snapped, insulted and was generally nasty to everyone who dared to get too close, whether it be a freshman who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time or someone from her own clique. Inuyasha wasn't sure if the massive mood swings were common for Kagome Higurashi (**A/N: **Ha! See! I CAN spell it right! Lol…), but from the way everyone acted, he'd say they occurred on a regular basis. It was like every other day… only his 'girlfriend' had turned into the she-devil and all of the other students were avoiding her like the plague.

"Nice hat." She sneered at one of the girls walking past, her sarcasm piled on so thick it was impossible to miss. The girl in question turned red with humiliation and walked on, head bowed, removing the offending piece of clothing and pushing it into her bag.

_When my time comes  
__Forget the wrong that I've done  
__Help me leave behind some  
__Reasons to be missed…_

Inuyasha's phone decided to go off at that exact moment. Kagome's eyebrow shot upwards in disbelief.

"_That's _your ringtone?" she asked cuttingly.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sorry, I can change it if you want."

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She muttered and, with a flip of her hair, she walked off; leaving Inuyasha hurrying to match her long strides.

Kikyo had sent him a text message. '_Hey, babe,_' it read, '_Sry but I can't cum 2nite. Sumthing came up. Gtg ttyl xx_'

Inuyasha's heart sank. He'd really wanted to talk to his girlfriend and had organised for them to go to the mall that afternoon, but apparently their plans had been put on hold.

Kagome was brooding silently, eyes flitting around the classroom for her next victim, fork prodding at the meagre lunch in front of her. Looking at her, Inuyasha's memory flashed back to the afternoon the day before when they'd been singing together. She'd looked so peaceful back then; so much in her own world that the cold mask had slipped right off her face. It hadn't been for long, but he'd glimpsed it; he'd seen the real Kagome.

"Seriously Kagura, what's with you today? Don't you know how to use mascara?"

And now he was right back where he started.

"I have to go." He muttered.

Everyone looked up, startled. Then they all turned to Kagome, who was still blinking in shock that _someone _had had the guts to leave.

It wasn't long before she regained her composure. "Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Come with me and I'll show you."

He stood up and, slowly, Kagome followed. It appeared her curiousity had won over grouchy reason. The others sitting at the table stayed seated, only following with confused eyes.

They walked in silence through the corridors until they reached the music room. It was small and dimly lit by a flickering bulb hanging at an awkward angle from the ceiling. Shikon High's Music program didn't really get much attention; the only music teacher had quit two years ago and was replaced by a creepy, old balding man with a reputation for flirting with his female students. Ever since the program had slowly disintegrated into a single freshman class taken by a grand total of six students.

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha walked over to the dusty upright piano (completely useless; it hadn't been tuned for years and several of the keys simply didn't work) and produced a guitar from behind it. He flourished it with a grin and pulled its strap around his neck.

"I wanted to show you a song I've been writing. You have to swear not to laugh, though. No one else has heard it and… well… you're a musician, so I thought you could give me some pointers."

"You want me to give you advice?" Kagome asked, stunned.

Inuyasha shrugged sheepishly. "Something like that."

"Well, okay." Kagome sank slowly into one of the rickety plastic chairs, moving the rusty music stand out of her way. "But I doubt that guitar will work. Nothing from here works."

"Who said it was from here?" Inuyasha's fingers brushed over the strings and, much to Kagome's surprise, they produced a nice, gentle ringing sound. "It's mine; well, one of mine anyway. I have two."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence. Kagome vaguely remembered that she was supposed to be snappy and grouchy, but was too intrigued to resume her former temperament. Inuyasha was moving his hands now, fingers stretching to their starting positions, foot tapping a muffled beat into the dirty carpet.

Then he was strumming, up and down, back and forth, the tapping foot never ceasing. He looked up and his beautiful gold eyes met Kagome's. Then, taking a deep breath, he began to sing.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now  
Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now  
And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how  
Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

As he played, Inuyasha's eyes never left Kagome's. He'd never noticed how truly beautiful they were, or how many different shades of blue they held. They were the kind of eyes you could get lost in, if you cared to look like he was doing at that moment.

And once again he was captivated by Kagome; the girl behind the mask. The girl no one else knew. The girl who loved music, who played with her heart as well as her fingers.

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now  
And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how_

_Because maybe  
__You're gonna be the one who saves me  
__And after all  
__You're my wonderwall  
__I said maybe  
__You're gonna be the one who saves me  
__And after all_

"You're my wonderwall…" she sang with him, her voice soft and sweet. He grinned and she smiled back.

_Said maybe  
__You're gonna be the one that saves me  
__You're gonna be the one that saves me  
__You're gonna be the one that saves me…_

Inuyasha's voice trailed off while the guitar kept playing, his fingers still plucking at the notes until eventually they came to a halt. The room lapsed into silence.

"…Wow…" Kagome managed to say. Thousands of comments were pressing against the walls of her throat, fighting to escape through her lips. She managed to swallow them back down. "When did you write that?"

Inuyasha shrugged and scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh, you know… I've been working on it since forever, really. Mom really liked my playing and I decided to write a song for her. Did you like it?"

The comments were choking her again, so Kagome nodded instead.

"I'm glad. You're the first person besides mom to hear it. I was kind of afraid to show anyone. It's a bit corny, you know?"

"It was great," Kagome said honestly. Yeah, it was corny, but in the sweetest of ways. "Your mom must have loved it."

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, she does. What about you? Have you written any songs?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm working on my first at the moment. I'm a little stuck, though."

"Oh, okay. You'll have to show it to me when you're done."

"Sure."

It took both of them longer than it should to realise that they'd just revealed a lot more of their feelings than necessary. Kagome was the first; standing up and flashing a quick, awkward smile as she strode to the door.

"Well… thanks. I'd better get going. Class and all that. See you."

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded, although his watch clearly showed that they still had twenty minutes before the bell rang.

-

-

Kikyo was outside her locker when Inuyasha went to fetch his books after lunch. There was a boy by her side, but he wasn't the same as last time. This one was clearly demon and clearly having a great time flirting with the pretty girl beside him. As Inuyasha watched the youkai twirled a strand of Kikyo's inky hair around his finger, whispering something to her, making her giggle. His face was hovering dangerously close to hers. Too close, in Inuyasha's opinion.

Without thinking he pulled out his cell phone and texted the first thing that came to his head. His eyes were back on Kikyo before he pressed the send button, watching as she jumped slightly, her ringtone startling her and making her giggle again. He didn't turn away as she read the message, her face twisting slightly in… was it distaste? No; he had to be imagining it.

'_Hey Kiks, wat r u doing?'_

Kikyo held up her hand to the demon beside her, showing that she had to answer the cell. Well, that was a start. At least she felt obliged to answering. But why did she roll her eyes like that, as though sending a reply to her boyfriend was such a chore?

Inuyasha's phone vibrated. _'Not much. Sry but I've gtg. Class and all that. Ttyl'_

Something dark and poisonous twisted in the depths of his stomach. _Liar! _His thoughts were screaming. He didn't even bother to get his books. Instead he waited until Kikyo and the boy with her to split and followed her, running to catch up.

Kikyo blinked in surprise and smiled widely at him. "Oh, hey Inu." She greeted with false brightness.

Inuyasha ignored her. "Class, hey?"

"What?"

"The text? Jeez, I thought you'd at least be honest with me."

And then something strange happened. Kikyo's lower lip trembled and tears filled her eyes. She sniffed loudly and somewhat dramatically. "Oh Inu, I only did it because I knew you wouldn't want to understand."

Inuyasha was bewildered. "Wha…?"

"I knew you'd get all protective, but I really want this plan to work and Baku's my Science partner and we're really good friends and I knew you wouldn't like it and I just wanted to joke around for a bit…" Kikyo continued to babble.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said exasperatedly, "Be straight with me. Please."

"I _am_." Kikyo insisted.

A big part of Inuyasha wanted to believe her. He wanted to hug her and apologise, that he would never doubt her again. But there was a bigger part; a huge part of his brain that refrained from wrapping his arms around her, feeling the bitter sting of betrayal. So instead he gave a small one-shouldered shrug and muttered a 'whatever', walking off to his next class.

"Hey!" Kikyo demanded, "Where do you think you're going? I was talking to you!"

"I thought you wanted me to pretend I don't know you."

"…"

"Yeah; that's what I thought."

* * *

Oooh a bit of tension between Kikyo and Inuyasha, our favourite (coughcoughcough) couple! Hahaha.

**...Reviews...**

**JoBrosCupcakeSwirl: **Haha thank you! Yeah; I'd love to have a guy like that, too... my cousin's in a band and she's going out with the guitarist... so jealous...

**lilangelchr30305: **Sorry. The update wasn't very quick. Hope you enjoy the chapter, anyway. :)

**Diamond369: **HAHA LUVIN THE CAPS ARE WE?

**TiffanyM: **Hehe I'm glad you liked it :D

**Say0mi Saki: **Aw thanks, I'm glad you enjoy my stories :)

**Hiwada.Yume.Chan: **Haha that's right. I'm so unoriginal (if that's even a word) that I use the names from my other stories to compensate for new characters xD;

**Black And Bloody Rose: **I guess you'll have to wait and see! Lol

**Daeth101- Fox version: **Thanks!

-


	6. An Old Friend

-dramatic gasp- Look! Can it be?! A fast update?!

Lol yeah, I figured that since I spent so long writing the last chapter, I'd better give you guys a fast update to make up for it. Any complaints? No? Good. Lol.

I haven't eaten for the past 23 hours, so I'm a tad hungry lol. I'm doing the 40 hour famine you see, which is a fundraiser where you go without food for 40 hours. The funds go to little kids in a different country each year. This year it's India. I've raised 45.00 so far :) So yeah, I still have 17 hours to go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"The lobster and the basil bruschetta for table 4!" Kagome called out.

The chef, a handsome man with wavy black hair tied back into a ponytail and soft blue eyes, smiled at her.

"Thanks, Kagome." he said.

"No problem, Muso."

Kagome walked back out of the kitchen with a bright smile and a warm dish in hand; someone from table 7 had ordered the roasted vegetable terrine. Around her other waiters and waitresses were bustling around, taking orders on their small black notepads. It was a busy night at the Ryukotsusei restaurant. Kagome could spot a few of the regulars amongst the mass of newcomers, mostly rich people staying in Tokyo on business or whatnot.

"No, you stupid girl! I said I wanted the pasta! The _pasta_! What part of that do you not understand?!"

Kagome sighed. One of the younger, less experienced waitresses had been given the task of seeing to Urasue; an old woman who, despite the hundreds of complaints she made, was always there when Kagome worked. Right now she was scowling darkly at her poor victim with bulging red eyes, her wrinkly finger jabbing furiously at the menu.

"Shunran, why don't you go and see to table 11? They've been waiting for a while." Kagome suggested.

Shunran nodded meekly. "Okay." She scampered off to the newly assigned table, leaving Kagome to face the elderly woman.

"Well, well, now we might _finally _get some service." Urasue said snidely.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't do that, you know."

"Do what?"

"You'll scare off the new recruits."

Urasue sniffed. "If you haven't noticed, this is a classy place. You either drive over the bumps or you take another road."

"You're no bump, Urasue; you're a pothole."

The woman grinned. "Indeed."

"Let me guess, the Napoletana?"

"That's the one."

Kagome scribbled down the order and bobbed a curtsey. "At your service, madam."

Urasue just sniggered.

The Ryukotsusei restaurant _was _a classy place. It was one of the main reasons Kagome loved her job; there was absolutely no chance of someone from her class coming to eat there. Unless, of course, by some stroke of luck one of them won the lottery. She was free to be herself; the kind, happy, courteous Kagome that customers loved. She didn't wear too much makeup and never revealed too much skin, never spoke disrespectfully to a customer or the other staff. Not to mention she had a smile to kill for. It was easy to see why she had landed a job here where no others could.

"The Napoletana for table 17," she told Muso, "Urasue's back."

Muso rolled his eyes. "Of course she is." He muttered. It came as no surprise that Muso knew who Kagome was talking about. Everyone knew who Urasue was, not to mention that she was the only person who had ever complained about Muso's cooking.

Adjusting her small black apron and grabbing the next two plates, Kagome exited through the double doors.

And very nearly spun around and ran back the way she'd come.

For standing there, walking to table 22, was no other than Inuyasha Takahashi. Kagome could have recognised the gorgeous silver hair from a mile away. There were four other people with him, two bearing the same coloured hair while the other two had jet black.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Karan said with a smirk, hovering outside the kitchen door to talk to Kagome, "Why don't you go over there? He'll be kissing your dainty little feet in no time."

Kagome shook her head, ridding herself of her former stupor. "No, I don't think I will. Why don't you."

"Oh come on, Kagome. He's hot, you're hot… you're the perfect couple! Here, I'll take these. Now go!" Before Kagome could protest, Karan had used her demon speed to steal the two dishes from her hands and was walking toward table 3.

With a sigh Kagome rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath. She couldn't get her head around it. What was he doing _here_? Was this some kind of joke?

But as she walked over, it was plain to see that it was not a joke, but plain coincidence. Inuyasha looked just as surprised as she felt. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly, although he quickly recovered.

"Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome nodded vaguely. She was putting all of her energy into not looking too closely at the hanyou, so she was yet to really look at the other guests. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'll be your waitress for the ni-"

"Kagome!!"

Before she knew it, a blur of black hair and white cotton flung itself at her, sending her flying backwards. She steadied herself and stared with confused eyes down at the short woman before her.

"Rin?" she asked disbelievingly.

Rin laughed. "Of course, silly. Who did you think it was?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to hug her. "Oh, Rin! I haven't seen you since forever! How are you?"

"Oh, you know; I get by." She shrugged. "Pregnancy really takes it out of you."

Now that she got a good look, Kagome could clearly see the bulge of Rin's pregnant belly. Her smile broadened. It seemed like only yesterday that her friend was flashing her engagement ring around for everyone to see.

"I can't believe it! I was so miserable when I missed the wedding! And then afterwards so much happened and… well… oh, how I've missed you!" Kagome hugged her yet again.

"Oh Kags, I missed you, too. But hey, I guess you haven't met my husband yet. This is Sesshomaru." She gestured to the demon sitting opposite to Inuyasha. His silver hair was longer and silkier than the hanyou's and his liquid gold eyes were sharper, steelier; he looked like the exact opposite of Rin's bubbly personality. Handsome was the only word Kagome could use to describe him—handsome and icy cold.

"Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru." Kagome told him with a quick flash of a smile.

Sessomaru just nodded, looking as bored as ever.

"And this is Izayoi and Inutashio, the in-laws." She said it in an affectionate tone, like 'in-laws' was some kind of personal joke. Said in-laws, one with silver hair and the other with jet black, smiled kindly and nodded in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, dear." The woman, Izayoi, said in a sweet, melodic voice.

"Nice to meet you, too." Kagome replied.

"And lastly Inuyasha, although it would appear that you've already met."

"Yeah, Inuyasha's kind of… my boyfriend." She admitted sheepishly.

Izayoi and Inutashio both looked genuinely surprised by the news. They both gaped openly at their son, then at Kagome, for an unbelievably long time.

Izayoi was the first to break out of her reverie. She grinned widely and jumped to her feet, wrapping her slender arms around Kagome in a tight hug.

"Oh, how wonderful! How nice to meet you! Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Yeah, I wonder." Inuyasha muttered. There was a loud thud and Inuyasha winced and glared at his father, who looked back at him meaningfully. Apparently the hanyou had received a rather painful kick to the shin.

Rin was shocked, not to mention more than a little confused. For one thing, the last time she'd checked Kagome and Inuyasha lived in completely different suburbs and attended completely different schools. How had they met? And even more importantly, wasn't Inuyasha going out with Kikyo? That's what he'd told her. And he'd been texting her too, just yesterday. Was she missing something?

But now wasn't the time for worrying. She'd question Inuyasha when they were back at the Takahashi mansion; when they were alone. Right now she was simply too happy about seeing Kagome again. Instead she directed her attention back to other matters.

"Have you lost weight?" she asked suddenly.

Kagome blinked for a moment and looked down at her tiny frame, accentuated unintentionally by the plain black uniform. "I guess." She shrugged nonchalantly. In truth, she knew she'd lost weight—she'd checked the scales that morning. If she breathed in she could see the clear outline of her ribs, could feel them when she ran her hands down the smooth brown skin.

"Well, don't lose too much. We don't want you going all anorexic on us."

Kagome laughed. "I'm fine, really. But I should probably get back to work. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright, but give me your number first." Rin said. She already had a napkin and a pen ready, scribbling down the digits in her messy writing.

"Okay, see you, then." Kagome said after the exchange. She turned to leave, but stopped when Sesshomaru spoke to her for the first time.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

Kagome frowned in thought. "Uh… no?"

"Our food."

"Oh, right!"

-

-

Rin was impatient as they drove into the Takahashi mansion. As soon as they were inside, she grabbed Inuyasha's shirt collar and dragged him into one of the many sitting rooms. She'd never seen a point in having so many, seeing as none of the family really used them. But perhaps this was the reason—for conversing secretly where others wouldn't overhear.

"Inuyasha, I want answers and I want them _now_." she hissed, poking his chest with her finger.

The stone-hard tone probably wasn't necessary, seeing as Inuyasha's face fell before they reached the room. He obviously knew what she was talking about.

"I didn't know you knew her," he sighed, "I honestly didn't know."

"What difference does that make? And before you answer that, tell me what's going on!"

There was another sigh. Then Inuyasha began his recount, explaining everything that had happened over the past few weeks.

Rin listened in stony silence until he was finished. Her eyes glowed with anger. "So what, you're pretending to be in love with Kagome, _Kagome _of all people, for some freak of a girlfriend? Who may or may not be cheating on you?"

Inuyasha nodded miserably, his ears flattening against his head.

"How could you be so cruel?!" Rin cried in outrage, "Hasn't she been hurt enough? Hasn't her heart been broken enough times without _you _making it worse?!"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"You mean she hasn't told you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, she hasn't. What do you mean, her heart's been broken enough times?"

"Ask Kagome, not me."

"Fine. I will."

-

-

Korari still wasn't home when Kagome's shift ended at the restaurant. Kagome doubted her mother would be back at all that night. It wasn't unusual in any way; the pattern had been going on since… well…

But Kagome refused to think about it. It was far too painful.

She'd been neglecting the washing—the clothes basket was overflowing. Not that she was going to work on that tonight. That could wait. She just wanted to flop into bed and sleep. But when she trudged up the stairs and into her room, throwing on a pair of old pyjamas and snuggling beneath the blankets, she couldn't make herself slip into unconsciousness. The sounds of cars passing and the sharp glow of lamplights refused to fade away.

Inuyasha knew Rin. No; _knew _was the wrong word. He was _related_ to her, or partially at least. He was her brother-in-law.

Did the relationship between her boyfriend and best friend matter? She tried to tell herself it didn't. But that was a lie. It _did _matter. She knew Rin; the happy, go-lucky girl who had never failed to make her laugh. Rin had a way of picking up the vibes of people; the bad vibes, the ones you needed to watch out for. If Rin liked Inuyasha, then Kagome could trust him. He wasn't like the others.

Her brain was still swirling with thoughts hours later, even as her eyes grew heavy and every part of her body begged for sleep. She tried counting sheep, but the cute woolly lambs grew long silver hair and pointed doggy ears, with large golden eyes that seemed to reach right into her soul. She considered getting some warm milk from the kitchen to help her doze off, but rejected the idea because of the calories that would involve. Which brought her thoughts to Rin—what had she meant when she gave her warning? The idea of anorexia hadn't really occurred to her before. Sure, she'd heard about it plenty of times, but the idea had never really sunk in. That it could happen to _her_; that didn't seem like a possibility. Anorexia was just a word used for people with their bones poking out of their shrunken bodies.

She tossed and turned for a while, but eventually saw the hopelessness of such a task. Her brain was far too active to sleep. Instead she reached for the photo frame, sitting where it always did on her bedside table. Her fingers ran across the glass, where even in the dark she could see the smiling faces; hers and his, printed forever in her mind. She couldn't remember what they were smiling about when the camera flash went off, only that they'd been laughing at something ridiculous, a personal joke that neither of their parents could understand.

Kagome missed those times; the days when she could crack up laughing over nothing and smile just because she felt like it. She missed having him there, his shaggy black hair and beautiful brown eyes, complete with the wide, crooked grin he always wore.

Clutching the frame to her chest, she eventually sunk into a deep, dreamless sleep, a couple of tears dampening her pillow.

* * *

**...Reviews...**

**JoBrosCupcakeSwirl: **Lol but what song should he write for her?

**lorryka: **Thanks! :)

**Sassybratt: **Oh no! Please no drasticness! My life's far too drastic as it is!

**Black and Bloody Rose: **Haha I'd say it's a pretty complicated situation for poor Yash. And seeing as this is an Inukag story (not to mention I'd rather eat my dog than write an Inukik story) I'd say he's gonna like Kagome a lot more than he ever liked Kikyo.

**brokenchaos: **Hehe let's just cross our fingers and hope he keeps that mind of his own instead of getting brainwashed by our favourite (cough) character (coughcoughcoughCHOKE) Kikyo (GAG).

**Daeth101-Fox version: **Lol actually, I haven't seen many people who actually _like _Kikyo. Probably coz I only read Inukag, so all of th Inukik stories go completely ignored... xD;

**sar bear rokz jockz: **Thank you! I hope the update was quick enough.

**xxRockerElla: **I'm afraid you're going to have to wait to see when he dumps her (translation: I haven't worked it out yet)

**Sesshomaru's Megumi: **Lol thank you!

**Diamond369: **LOL I DON'T THINK THERE'S ONE PERSON READING THIS STORY WHO DOESN'T ABSOLUTELY ADORE KIKYO (COUGHCOUGHCOUGHCOUGHGAG)

**animearlinefreak: **Thanks! I don't really think the Wonderwall song worked, but I threw it in anyway. :) The good songs are still coming.

**Say0miSaki: **I'm glad you enjoy my writing, especially seeing as writing is, like, the only thing I'm good at xD;

**Hiwada.Yume.Chan: **Oh my goodness! Happy birthday! Did you have fun?? I hope you did! And yes lol, I _can _spell it, when I put my mind to it. Unfortunately that doesn't happen very often lol.

-


	7. After Tonight

Look! -gasp- It can't be! Another update! An even _faster _update! Hahaha

I'd like to give a huuuuuuuuuge thank you to **TiffanyM **for suggesting the song in this chapter. I looked it up on youtube and now I'm seriously addicted to it! I can't believe I've never heard it before! Lol.

I'm in a seriously happy mode. Seriously. My 40 hours of not eating are up and my boss loves me. Sorry, I guess I didn't tell you guys about that. You see, one of the ladies at the place I work was complaining coz I was being really lazy, which I guess was pretty true. But the real problem was I didn't _have _anything to do. She wasn't telling me, so I wasn't doing anything.

But yeah, that's all worked out now. And actually doing something is waaay better than sitting around and doing nothing. It gets majorly tiring, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi) or After Tonight (Justin Nozuka)

* * *

Another week passed without anything unusual happening. Kagome found herself in her Drama class on a dreary Monday afternoon, waiting for Mr. Toshu to arrive. The teacher did that sometimes—he wouldn't appear in the classroom until halfway through the lesson with his buttons in the wrong holes, his hair ruffled, his face flustered and red. The rumour was that he spent those days in the janitor's closet with the school secretary. Not that anyone had ever found proof.

"So, Kaggie," Kagura began slyly, her blood-red painted nails drumming the table they were gathered around, "What's the go with Inuyasha?"

"What about him?" Kagome replied frostily.

"Well, it's been what, a couple of months? That's, like, a record, isn't it? Are you going to dump him or what?"

Kagome's answer was cool and deadly calm. "You know what? He's hot, he isn't some perverted creep and he isn't cheating on me. I'll keep him until he messes up."

"What if he doesn't mess up?"

"He's a _guy_, Kagura. Of course he's going to mess up."

Those weren't even close to the real reasons Kagome hadn't dumped Inuyasha. There was something about the way he looked at her with those beautiful golden eyes that made her feel… special. Like she meant more than some accessory he could sling over his arm and boast about to his mates. And there was that feeling she got when they played their music together. It was difficult to explain the emotion that flowed through her when they sat together, her at the piano and him strumming at the guitar. In that moment the entire world seemed to disappear; all of her worries would fade into nothing and all she could see was him. She could smile again, even let out the occasional bout of laughter.

Not that she'd ever admit that to her 'friends'.

The door opened with a shrill squeak and Mr. Toshu stepped in, still adjusting his tie as he walked to the stage, slightly out of breath.

"Alright class, let's begin; act 2, scene 2!"

The balcony scene. They weren't using the balcony today, though—that prop was still being built. Instead Kagome walked up onto the stage and took her stance near the centre of the stage, script in hand.

"Where's Romeo?" Mr. Toshu barked.

"He's sick. Not at school today." One of the students explained.

Mr. Toshu grumbled to himself for a moment. "Fine. Houjo, you're the understudy. Get up there!"

Kagome stiffened. Houjo was Suikotsu's understudy? She hadn't known. Yet again, she never bothered to take a glance at the list of understudies. They had never really held any importance for her.

She glared icily at Houjo as he walked up onto the stage. He didn't even bat an eyelid. Instead he launched into his lines.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green…" (**A/N: **No way am I going to write all that. Just look at the Romeo and Juliet script if you want to read the whole thing.)

"Ay me!" Kagome's voice sounded flat, even in her own ears.

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Kagome struggled through the next few lines, only managing by avoiding eye contact and staring instead at one of the curtain drapes. She didn't let herself think. She _couldn't _let herself think.

Houjo was having no trouble producing Romeo's lines. His voice was smooth, with only the slightest of hiccups. "By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise."

Kagome took a deep breath and began her next line. It was long and windy, so she could concentrate on the words rather than the teen in front of her. But as she spoke the words she shifted her gaze and suddenly her blue-grey eyes were locked with Houjo's. The chocolate brown depths held no emotion whatsoever, but that didn't stop the sudden flood of memories. It overpowered her; took over her ability to think coherently. She needed to escape.

So she stopped talking and turned to Mr. Toshu. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said stiffly.

Mr. Toshu frowned. "The bathroom? Miss Higurashi, we are in the middle of practice!"

"I'll just be a minute."

Before Mr. Toshu could reply, Kagome had stormed out of the room, the door hinges squealing in protest behind her. She walked hastily down the many corridors, the memories still twisting like poisonous snakes in her mind. The hugs, the smiles, the laughter, the kisses…

The betrayal. The overwhelming sadness.

Tears were forming in her eyes and she knew she didn't have much time before the waterworks started. There wasn't enough time to reach the bathroom. Instead she turned left and headed to the Music room.

"Kagome!"

_Oh no, not now. _Kagome pleaded inwardly, her pace quickening. She didn't turn around. _Please go away. Don't see me like this._

"Kagome? Hey, wait up!"

She opened the Music room door and stepped inside. The tears fell now; she couldn't hold them in any more. She heard the door open and close and two arms enveloped her shaking frame.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, "What's wrong?"

She couldn't look at him. The humiliation was too great. All she wanted to do was dig a hole and bury herself in it.

"Please talk to me, Kagome," Inuyasha was begging now, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Everything." Kagome said hoarsely.

"What?"

"Everything. Everything is wrong. Nothing is right. It never has been."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. He didn't have anything to say. Instead he hugged her tighter.

"Who did this to you?" he asked. Kagome could feel his face on her shoulder, his warm breath calming and accelerating her heartbeat at the same time.

"He did."

"Who?"

She started crying again. It was like every emotion she had bottled up over the years was streaming down her cheeks for the world to see. She needed to tell him. It didn't matter if he told the entire world. She just needed someone to understand.

"W-we were together… a-and I loved him. I l-loved him more than the w-world. I thought he loved me, too. But h-he cheated! He broke m-my heart. He k-kissed her and I was there a-and I slapped him and he just…" her babbling ceased. Not because she was babbling, but because she could see it so clearly. She could feel her heart shattering all over again in her chest.

"Who did this to you?" Inuyasha repeated quietly.

"Him. Houjo. Him and her… my cousin. I hate her!" Kagome spat venomously.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't cry. I'm here. I'm not going to hurt you, not like him. It's okay." Inuyasha soothed. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head.

The room lapsed into silence. Eventually Kagome's sobs faded into quiet hiccups. Inuyasha rubbed circles on her back and occasionally whispered comforting words in her ear. The words were meaningless, but his voice was smooth, calm, like water.

"Do you mind if I show you something?" Inuyasha was still whispering.

Kagome nodded.

"Okay. I think you'll like it. I _hope _you like it… I wrote it just for you."

His arms drew back and Kagome suddenly felt lonely, like he'd taken a part of her with him. She bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything rash.

But he wasn't leaving. He shot her a brief smile and grabbed his guitar; still sitting in the corner beside the piano. Kagome could feel her eyes widening in realization. _I _hope _you like it… I wrote it just for you_. He'd written her a song.

There was a couple of bars of quiet introduction. Inuyasha's eyes were closed lightly and his lips were pulled up in a gentle smile. As he began to sing the eyes opened and Kagome was lost in the endless golden orbs. They weren't anything like Houjo's—they were filled with feeling, feelings for _her_.

"_There's something in your eyes  
Is everything alright  
You look up to the sky  
You long for something more, darling  
Give me your right hand  
I think I understand  
Follow me and you will never have to wish again_

I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-no  
I know by the end of tonight you don't have to look about the stars  
No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no, no..."

Kagome's foot was tapping to the beat and she couldn't help the tiny smile sneaking onto her face. She couldn't help it. The song was so beautiful… and it was all hers.

"_Tell me how you feel  
__And if I'm getting near  
__I'll tell you where to steer  
__You tell me where to steer, da-da-b-da-darling  
__Way above the clouds  
__And high above the stars  
__Through the unknown black holes  
__No one knows where we are  
__Ba-but, return to earth and do it all over again_

_'Cause I know that after tonight  
__You don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-no  
__I know by the end of tonight  
__You don't have to look up at the stars  
__And I know if the love is alright  
__You don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-no  
__I know by the end of tonight you don't have to look about the stars_

_A-come away with me  
Oh, fly away with me  
Just for one night no one will ever know, no-no-no, darling  
I will leave you satisfied  
Forever past time  
You don't have to hide  
You're free to fly…_"

She couldn't help it. Kagome started crying again; only this time they weren't tears of sadness. She felt warm and bubbly inside, like her stomach had suddenly become a hot water bottle. It felt nice, despite the sore throat and runny nose.

"_I know that after tonight  
__You don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-no  
__I know by the end of tonight  
__You don't have to look up at the stars  
__And I know if the love is alright  
__You don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-no  
__I know by the end of tonight you don't have to look up at the stars  
__I know that after tonight  
__You don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-no  
__I know by the end of tonight  
__You don't have to look up at the stars  
__And I know if the love is alright  
__You don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-no  
__I know by the end of tonight we're looking down upon them from heaven…_"

The skilful fingers tapped at the strings so fast that they were a blur, the notes turning into a flurry of sound. Kagome smiled through her tears.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked when the song had finished, carefully placing the guitar in its usual spot.

Kagome didn't say anything. She couldn't find her voice. Instead she ran into Inuyasha's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome." Inuyasha whispered back.

-

-

"What do you think she's doing?" Hiten asked quietly so Mr. Toshu couldn't hear.

"Balling her eyes out, probably." Kagura said with a snigger.

"Probably." Ayumi agreed. Kagura acted as though she hadn't spoken.

"I mean seriously, that happened _ages _ago. Kikyo dumped him already. If she wants him so bad, why doesn't she just dump Inuyasha already and ask Houjo out again?"

At that moment the door opened and Kagome stepped into the room again, her eyes dry and filled with new determination.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Miss Higurashi." Mr. Toshu told her.

Kagome smiled. Well, it was actually more of a twitch of her lips. "Forgive me, Mr. Toshu. I had something I had to clarify with one of the teachers."

"I thought you said you needed to go to the bathroom!"

"I did, because I knew you wouldn't agree to letting me go. It was of great importance, I assure you."

"Whatever," the teacher grumbled, "Just get up on that stage!"

With new confidence Kagome obeyed, only this time she didn't avoid Houjo's eyes. Instead she stared straight at him until he turned away. She smirked. She was in control.

_Thank you, Inuyasha, _she thought. As she said her lines, all with the perfection of a real actress, Houjo's face rippled and faded. It was replaced by a different face, with long silver hair and twinkling gold eyes. Kagome directed her words at him, saying the words with a newly discovered passion.

So that was how Juliet felt when she talked to Romeo, when she said those famous lines. Kagome could finally relate.

Because Juliet loved Romeo, just like Kagome loved Inuyasha.

* * *

And she finally admits it! FINALLY! -dies-

Okay so dying was a little dramatic, but I'm a little sick of writing evil Kagome. Finally I can make Kagome sweet again! Yay!!

Another big thank you to **TiffanyM **for suggesting the song. Go take a listen! It's addictive :D

**...Reviews...**

**maire 53: **Lol thank you so much!

**Say0mi Saki: **I love how you always write to 'update whenever'. For some strange reason I think it makes me update faster xD;

**Daeth101-Fox version: **Thanks! And as strange as it may sound, the 40 hours weren't actually that bad. Probably because I stuffed my face right before I started xD;

**Sassybratt: **Haha I hope this helps your craving for updates! :)

**TiffanyM: **Oh my goodness! I love that song! I'm listening to it right now (and have been for the last half hour... it's on repeat)!! I still can't believe I've never heard it before. Such a great song should be more popular!

**Diamond369: **Aww thanks :)

**xxRockerElla: **Just a couple more chapters and all shall be revealed... ;)

**Kitkatka101: **OH NO PLEASE DON'T CRY! I'VE UPDATED, SEE? NO NEED FOR TEARS... AND I'M GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING MY STORY!!

**brokenchaos: **Lol yeah I've always loved Rin, in the anime and the manga. And I love making her boss around Inuyasha and Sesshomaru... the mental image is hilarious... xD;

-


	8. Long Time No Update Lol

...Hey...

Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I know it's a pitiful excuse, but I've actually been really, really busy. You wouldn't understand if you haven't witnessed it first hand, of course; but basically I haven't had time to do anything.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll make the next update faster, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs featured in this chapter.

_

* * *

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

_TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP…_

"Urgh!" Kagome groaned, abandoning the pencil she'd been holding and resting her forehead against the piano keys, feeling them sink beneath her weight as they produced a less than pleasant crashing noise. She glared up again at the manuscript paper, empty except for a treble clef and a time signature.

How did Inuyasha do it? She'd been sitting there for nearly an hour according to the clock hanging over the door leading to the kitchen, yet she still couldn't come up with what key she wanted the piece to be in. Surely writing music wasn't supposed to be _this _difficult!

The lyrics drifted into her mind again, like they often did when she wasn't concentrating properly. _I know that after tonight, you don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-no, I know by the end of tonight, you don't have to look up at the stars…_

The rumble of a car engine as it came to a halt in their driveway alerted her to her mother's arrival; a man's booming, drunken laughter told her Korari was not alone. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. That was all she needed.

The door slammed against the wall and there was a high-pitched giggle, closely followed by the usual sounds of two people sucking the faces off one another. Kagome felt like throwing up. She heard someone's foot hit the squeaky step on the staircase—Korari, from the sounds of the giggle that followed. Then the noise faded away as they reached the second landing.

All hope for Kagome's song was gone. Any inspiration had been thrown away to make room for the massive repulsion that filled her now. She abandoned the piano and all-but blank manuscript paper to pour herself a drink.

-

-

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked at school the following day. It was a Wednesday and, like most Wednesdays, school was dragging on like it would never end.

"Fine." Kagome answered shortly. Even in her own ears, her voice sounded flat and unconvincing.

"You sure? You seem a bit quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay…"

Seconds ticked by as they walked in silence. Eventually Kagome sighed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Your songs… when you write them, I mean. How do you do it? How do you think up the melody and the lyrics?"

Inuyasha was quiet as he contemplated her question.

"Well…" he said slowly, "When I write lyrics, I always write what I'm thinking about. It's a bit like a diary, really; only instead of writing on a notepad you jot it down on manuscript paper. Write from your heart. That's the only way to create a good song."

"Oh…"

Inuyasha scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry, my explanations suck."

"No, it made a lot of sense, actually."

-

"…I expect you to know the first 30 elements of the periodic table off by heart by Friday, as well as everything I've taught you about the formation of atoms…" The Science teacher was explaining.

At that moment Miroku walked through the door, his face weary and eerily desolate. The sparkle was missing from his deep violet eyes, Inuyasha realized immediately.

"You're late." The teacher accused.

"Sorry. I don't have any excuse."

Strange. Miroku _always _had an excuse.

"Yes, well… just get to your seat. We're studying for Friday's test, so get to work." Ordered the teacher, obviously picking up on his student's mood.

Miroku nodded and sank into the seat beside Inuyasha and flipped through his text book, glancing at Inuyasha's to make sure he was on the right page.

"What kept you?" Inuyasha whispered.

Miroku hesitated and then sighed heavily. "It's Sango. We… we had a falling out."

"A _what_?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, forgetting to keep his voice down.

The teacher glared heatedly at him and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you wish to share with us, Mr. Takahashi?" he asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Sorry, I'll be quiet."

As soon as the teacher was out of earshot he turned back to Miroku. "Explain." He ordered.

Miroku looked at him and it was all Inuyasha could do to keep himself from flinching, the eyes were so void of life. "That's the thing… there's nothing _to _explain. We just… had a falling out. It wasn't working. She… she needed more from me."

"More from you?"

"Yeah, she said she couldn't be with someone who constantly had her on the edge. She wanted someone who she could _rely on_. That's how she put it."

"But… couldn't she rely on you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Obviously not."

Miroku turned back to his text book, signalling that the conversation was over. Inuyasha continued to stare at the back of his friend's head, thoughts still reeling with this new dose of information. Sango and Miroku had… broken up? He thought about the many times he'd sat with them, listening to their continuous banter, completely at ease with each other. It was impossible to imagine them apart.

Yet as he continued to stare at Miroku it became apparent that his friend wasn't lying. Inuyasha had always been good at reading faces; he'd always seen it as a talent to be proud of. When he'd seen the dullness of Miroku's eyes… he'd wished that he never had such a gift. To see the amount of pain and suffering welling in the depths of his eyes…

At that moment he made a promise to himself: he would never see Kagome's eyes like that. He would never break her like that, not like Sango had broken Miroku.

-

-

"This is your _house_?" Kagome demanded sceptically. When Inuyasha had invited her over earlier that day she had immediately agreed without a second thought. Anything beat being home, when her mother would most certainly be wallowing out her latest hangover. Besides, she couldn't wait to see Rin again.

"Sure is. Why?" Inuyasha asked as he opened the wrought iron gate.

"It's _huge_."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So why don't we go to your house for practice instead of going to mine?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just like hanging out at your house. It's cosier… simpler, if you get my drift."

Kagome stared at him. "You like my house because it's _simpler_?"

Inuyasha scratched his head sheepishly and refused to meet her eyes. "Well… that and it kind of… you know… reminds me of you…"

"Oh…"

Inuyasha's house turned out to be like no house Kagome had ever seen before. It was a _mansion_. Several stories high and several normal-houses long, it stretched over the yard in all of its gleaming white-stoned glory. A small fountain bubbled merrily in the middle of the front garden and a lone gardener was bending over the flowers surrounding the entire house. Inuyasha had led her through a side gate; the front entrance was much bigger and required authorisation to enter.

They walked silently across the large gravel driveway to Inuyasha's front door, which the hanyou opened for his girlfriend.

"Welcome," he said with a bow and a small smile, "To the Takahashi residence."

If Kagome had been taken aback by the outside of the house, it was nothing compared to what she felt as she stared at the interior. Everything seemed to gleam and shine—even the pure white carpet had a certain glow about it. A staircase was spiralling upwards in the other end of the foyer and, from the looks of it, not one of the sleek wooden steps would creak underfoot. The crème walls were dotted with all kinds of tapestries and paintings, with the occasional photograph here and there. Kagome couldn't keep herself from ogling.

The disorientating richness of the place seemed to have no affect on Inuyasha. He grabbed Kagome's hand and led her into the first room to their left, which turned out to be a gleaming white kitchen.

"Drink?" he asked as he opened the fridge.

"Sure."

"Which one? We have orange juice, apple juice, blackcurrant juice, ice tea, coke, sprite…"

"Just water, thanks." Kagome interrupted his listings with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled back and nodded. "Yep, we have that, too."

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Rin emerged from another door that Kagome guessed led to the dining room. Her eyes widened as she saw her old friend standing beside him.

"Kagome!" suddenly Kagome found herself being tackled by a very happy Rin. Apparently pregnancy had not affected her strength. "You came to visit! Oh, I'm so glad! I've been telling Yash for ages…"

After her shock wore off Kagome began patting Rin's head affectionately and laughing. "Far out Rin, I missed you so much!"

"_You _missed _me_?! I cried so much after I left that Fluffy started getting weekly bulk packs of tissues!"

"Fluffy…?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Sesshomaru's nickname," Inuyasha explained as he took a sip of lemonade, "Reserved for only when he isn't around. He caught me using it once… I still have the bruises to prove it." He winced at the memory while Rin giggled.

"Okay, so where's… _Fluffy_…now?"

"Out with InuTashio, having some quality father-son time," Rin answered, "And Izayoi's out shopping, so we have the house to ourselves."

"Cool." Kagome stated; she couldn't think of any other response.

"So what do you two want to do?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome had absolutely no idea, but it appeared that it didn't matter. Rin was already grinning and, taking both of their hands, dragged them out of the kitchen and down a complicated maze of corridors and rooms. They passed lounge rooms, game rooms, bathrooms, sitting rooms, studies, another kitchen (two kitchens? Kagome couldn't see the point) and other rooms that Kagome couldn't identify. Eventually they came to a halt in a small room on the house's second story. 'Small' meaning in comparison to the rest of the house—it was still three times the size of Kagome's miniscule bedroom.

"Ta da!" Rin said with a flourish of her arms.

"When did you set this up?" Inuyasha asked her as he looked around.

Rin shrugged. "Don't blame me. Sure, your house is cool and everything… but there's only so much you can do before you get bored."

The room resembled a mini studio. Cords leading to microphones and speakers laced across the floors into surrounding powerpoints. Toward the back of the room a drum kit had been set up. A sleek mahogany upright piano had been pushed toward the middle, beside a guitar leaning against a cushiony black chair. Two music stands had been set up; one in front of the guitar, the other behind a microphone stand. Against one of the walls sat a wooden desk complete with computer and several very complicated pieces of computer equipment.

"You didn't move that piano by yourself, did you?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"No, I had a couple of the servants do that."

Inuyasha looked relieved. "Thank goodness. Do you know how much trouble I would have been in if Fluffy found out you'd been pushing heavy pianos around the house?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What do you think, Kagome?"

Kagome was already at the piano, lowering her finger onto a random key and savouring the rich texture of the note. Tuned, ready to play. She grinned.

"You must have been pretty bored to set up all this."

"Yeah well, pregnancy does that to you. What are we going to play?"

For the next hour or so the three worked their way through song after song; Inuyasha on the guitar, Kagome at the piano and Rin singing. Occasionally Kagome would back up Rin's voice with her own, acquiring positive results.

"_All the, small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip  
Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting,  
commiserating…_"

"_But have you heard about  
the Great Crusade?  
We ran into millions,  
but nobody got paid  
Yeah, we raised four  
corners of the globe,  
For the Holy Grail.  
All the locals scattered,  
They were hiding in the snow  
We were so far from home,  
So how were we to know,  
There'd be nothing left to plunder  
When we stumbled on the Holy Grail…_"

"_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Me  
Talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
I know…_"

"_The way your hair swings over your eyes  
The way your words keep me in line  
I'm telling you for the very last time  
You better know  
And you smell like,  
How angels oughta smell  
And you look like  
You're ready to go…_"

Eventually they came to a stop when Inuyasha heard his mother's car roll into the driveway. She was laughing as she stepped into the foyer, where the three friends had waited to greet her.

"Oh, Inuyasha! You're home! I thought you were away on Wednesdays."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Usually. There was a change in plans."

"Oh…?" her eyes slid to Kagome and widened. Her face broke into a happy grin. "Ah, Kagome if I remember correctly? What a pleasure! I was wondering if you would come to visit."

"It's nice to meet you again, Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome replied politely.

The woman waved her hand dismissively. "Kagome, please. Mrs. Takahashi makes me feel so _old_."

"As opposed to having a teenage son?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

Izayoi shot him a dark but playful look. "Anyway, do you want some cake?"

Kagome hesitated before shaking her head. "Sorry M… Izayoi… but as much as I'd like to stay I really should be getting home."

"Alright dear, but make sure to drop around again soon, okay?"

"She'd better," Rin said, "Otherwise there shall be consequences."

She gave her best death glare, but Kagome only laughed and hugged her. "Of course I will, Rin."

Kagome turned and extended her hand to shake Izayoi's, but instead found the older woman embracing her like an old friend.

"Goodbye, Kagome dear." She said once she stepped away.

Kagome took one last look at the two smiling women before stepping out the door, her hand entwined with Inuyasha's, a smile of her own playing on her lips.

"Bye." She said and a servant shut the large oak doors with a small thud.

The sky had darkened considerably since they had first arrived—Kagome hadn't realised how much time had passed. She was glad she didn't have to walk home alone. Without Inuyasha's warm hand around hers she was certain she wouldn't have made it without some form of trouble.

As it happened, there was no trouble at all. Before she knew it they were standing outside the Higurashi house. Its windows were dark and there was no car parked outside. Her mother wasn't home, obviously. For that she was grateful.

"So…" Inuyasha said, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and rocking onto the balls of his feet.

"Thanks… you know, for inviting me over. It was nice to see Rin again. And your mom. And thanks for walking me home." Kagome added.

"No problem." Even in the dark those beautiful gold eyes seemed to glitter in that familiar mesmerising way.

Kagome leaned in and planted a short, sweet kiss on his lips. He didn't try to shove his tongue down her throat like the other guys she'd dated. She wanted it short and sweet, so that was exactly how he kept it. He smiled for a moment after they pulled away, then frowned.

"Do you want me to come in? I don't like the idea of you being home all by yourself…"

Kagome let out a small laugh despite herself. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It isn't like this is the first time, you know?"

"Okay. But don't hesitate to call, okay?"

"Okay."

There was another kiss and then Kagome walked to her door. There was a hesitation as she shoved the key into the lock. Then she was inside, the light flickering on as she locked the door behind her. Inuyasha hovered there for a moment before turning and heading back home, his head reeling with thoughts of Kagome.

-

-

_Screaming. Knives. More screaming._

_Then there was the blood. It was all over her, vivid red even in the dark. She sobbed as she stared at him, standing so calmly with the serrated blade dripping more blood onto the carpet._

"_Why?" she cried, "Why would you do it?"_

_The man just grinned and raised the blade again, this time advancing on her with that same feral gleam in his eyes. "Kagome," he was cooing, "My sweet, _sweet _Kagome."_

"_Get away from me!" Kagome shouted. As fast as she could she ran downstairs, tears still streaming down her cheeks, straight to the front door. Locked; he had the key. Sobbing even harder she sprinted around to the laundry where she knew the back door was._

_He was already there, knife raised, grinning manically. He grabbed her wrist, throwing her to the floor. She cried out—her wrist was broken._

"_What's wrong, Kagome darling?" he cackled, "Why are you running?"_

"_Please don't." Kagome begged. "Please…"_

_The man clucked his tongue, already advancing on her. The knife was glittering a deep bloody red. Then he lunged, she screamed, the world faded into pitch black…_

Kagome woke with her screams muffled only by her pillow. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and for several minutes she couldn't breathe properly. Clutching the pillow to her chest, she rocked back and forth as the memories continued to erupt through her mind.

She hurried to turn on the light switch, but the glow of the overhanging bulb could do nothing to keep the shadows of her past at bay. She was alone; there was no one here to keep Him from coming to get her.

Without a single thought she picked up her phone and dialled. She could have used the phone downstairs, but paranoia held her inside her bedroom.

The phone rang continuously and for a terrifying moment she thought he wasn't going to pick up. But there was no need to worry—there was a click and then he was speaking to her, his voice immediately calming her hyperventilation.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just… can you come over? Please?"

There was a pause and Kagome could have sworn she head the creak of bedsprings. He must have stood up.

"Sure. I'll be over in a minute, I promise."

* * *

**...Reviews...**

**xxRockerElla: **T-T I'm so unbelievably sorry! I updated so sloooowly... I don't think I've changed at all lol.

**Sassybratt: **I hoped the last chapter kept you satisfied until now... lol I'm really, really sorry if it didn't.

**Daeth101- Fox version: **I dunno... I mean, I'm not sure if I should have Kikyo and Houjo going out or not. Doesn't really matter lol.

**TiffanyM: **Lol I couldn't believe I'd never heard him before! He's so _talented_! His songs are stuck permanently on repeat. :)

**Vampire Knights: **Lol I'm glad you liked it :D

**Kitkatka101: **Haha thank you!

**brokenchaos: **Yup, Rin is officially my favourite character to put in fanfics. She's just so... so... CUTE!

**Diamond369: **LOL WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE

**DiamondGirl: **Glad you're liking it :)


	9. Ink and Bone

-sigh- I honestly feel that I could have made this chapter a whole lot better. Ah well. The thing is, if I _did _change it, you probably wouldn't get this chapter for another week or so. You see, tomorrow my family is leaving to go on holiday. I won't be back until next Wednesday.

So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry again for the late update last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out. "Are you there? It's me, Inuyasha!"

It was cold outside and he hadn't bothered to change out of his pyjamas—Kagome's mysterious phone call had scared him. He had managed to grab a nice fleecy sweater, but it did little to protect him from the icy winds.

"Kagome?" he called out again. This time he could see a figure walk over to the door. With a click it opened, but before he could say anything she was in his arms, sobbing into his jumper, her body shaking.

"Inuyasha… I thought… I thought y-you weren't going t-to come…" Tears were still streaming down her cheeks and it was hard to make out what she was saying, she was sobbing so much.

"Ssh…" he whispered, smoothing out the mess her hair had become since he left. She must have been sleeping. "It's okay. I'm here."

Somehow he managed to pull her through the front door without unwinding himself from her tiny frame, locking the door securely behind him. Now that they were in the light he could see how pale she was.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting her down on the sofa. His hands were still entwined with hers.

The tears had started again. He held her closer, running a hand through her hair. Even now at its absolute worst it looked beautiful, the blue tinge adding colour to the stunning dark locks.

"He was there… I was alone and he was there… he killed him… I was screaming… I couldn't stop him! And there was so much blood…"

Inuyasha's arms tightened around her. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"He killed him…" Kagome was still whispering, "He killed Souta; he killed him and all I could do was stand and watch…"

She stopped talking, her sobs muffled by Inuyasha's shirt. Slowly he lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes, red and puffy now from crying.

"Let's get you into bed, okay?" he said softly.

-

-

Upstairs it was cold and draughty, as though someone had left a window open through the night. It turned out that the source was actually the dozens of holes and cracks dotting the walls, letting the icy winds creep inside. No wonder Kagome was so scared.

Inuyasha managed to tuck her in one-handed, the other hand clutching Kagome's, occasionally rubbing soothing circles on her skin when she gave an involuntary shudder. The crying had quietened now and, although she sniffed now and then, mostly she lay staring at him with those beautiful blue-grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." she said after a while.

"Sorry for what?"

"Dragging you down here. It was stupid, I'm sorry."

"Kagome, please. There is no place I'd rather be than right here with you. Now please tell me what's going on." Inuyasha's voice had taken on a pleading note.

For a moment Kagome hesitated. Then she rolled over so her back was facing Inuyasha, the hand not clasped in his reaching out for the familiar photograph. Instead of staring at the smiling faces like she usually did, she passed it straight to Inuyasha, watching his fingers trace the figure of the grinning boy beside her with gently fingertips.

"Who's this?" he asked softly.

"My brother."

"I never knew you had a brother."

"I don't. Not any more, anyway."

He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. With a sigh Kagome began talking again.

"Souta was nine when it happened… I was thirteen. We were really close; closer than any other siblings I know. I couldn't even imagine us separated back then. Then just like that he was gone. I was staring at his body and he… he wasn't there any more."

Inuyasha let go of her hand and for a moment Kagome panicked, frantically searching the duvet with her fingers. She stopped when she felt him lie down next to her, wrapping her in that warm, comforting embrace.

"Tell me everything," he whispered, "Don't shut me out. You can trust me."

"I know." Kagome whispered back. And then, with a deep breath, she began her story.

-

-

"_Come catch me, Souta! Come on!"_

"_Why am I always it, Kagome?" a seven year-old Souta wailed._

_Kagome simply tossed back her head and laughed. "Because silly, you never try! If you don't try then you'll never catch me!"_

"_But my legs are so much shorter than yours!" Souta complained._

"_Fine, I'll slow down. But you have to try, okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

_Souta and Kagome had spent the entire Saturday afternoon playing games in the garden. It was a nice garden—not necessarily normal, but beautiful all the same. Unlike most gardens filled with flowers in neat rows with the occasional trimmed hedge, the Higurashi garden was filled with trees and led into the surrounding forest. There was no white picket fence, but out the back the siblings could play around the river that weaved its way from the mountains far away. Kagome loved it, as did Souta._

_The two continued to run around the yard, cackling with glee as they stumbled across uneven grass and tripped every so often over a hidden stone. Korari was watching them from her position at the close line, smiling at their childish antics._

"_Careful, Kagome!" she chided when her daughter dashed past, nearly knocking over the basket of wet clothes._

"_Sorry, mom!" she called back, not daring to stop as Souta followed close at her heels._

_They were still running when the sleek black car pulled into the driveway and a man stepped out, running his hand through his wavy black hair as he sighed wearily._

"_Daddy, daddy; help me!" Kagome shrieked as she ran straight at him, hiding behind him before Souta could catch her._

"_No fair!" the boy complained._

_Kagome stuck her tongue out at him._

_Without a word their father moved to step away from both of them. Kagome shrieked again and held onto his legs tighter._

"_Don't go, daddy! Souta's going to catch me!"_

"_Let go, Kagome."_

"_Nooooo!"_

"_I'm going to catch you, Kagome!"_

"_Eep!"_

"_I SAID LET GO!!"_

_Both children shrank away from their father's angry outburst. Kagome's arms untangled themselves from his legs and he walked off, slamming the front door behind him._

_That was the day everything changed; the day their father lost his job._

_-_

_-_

_It took a few months for Kagome to work out that things weren't going to get any better. No one dared to laugh, talk or even smile in their father's presence. He would snap at anyone for the smallest things, like how soft the peas from the night's dinner were. Now and then Kagome would lay awake in the dead of the night, listening to the unmistakable cries of pain coming from her mother downstairs._

"_Kagome?" Souta had whispered the first night the beating began._

"_Yeah?" Kagome whispered back._

"_Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

"_Sure, come here."_

_And so the tradition began; every night their father had one of his angry outbursts Souta would sneak into Kagome's room. Sometimes Kagome would sing—softly of course, so their father couldn't hear her—or she would read him a story. Anything to drown out the noises coming from downstairs._

_-_

_-_

_Three weeks after Souta's eighth birthday, he and Kagome were gathered in Kagome's room, building a kite. There was a kite-flying competition the following week and the siblings were determined to build the best kite of them all. Together they managed to scrounge up all the material they needed, save for one item; glue._

_The reason neither of them had any was because of the glues position—in their father's office. Eventually Kagome caved to Souta's whining and agreed to go and get it._

_And so, with her heart beating a thousand miles an hour, she crept through the door; cringing when its hinges squeaked noisily. The office was small and messy—their father had never been one for organisation. Kagome had to dig beneath a massive pile of folders to reach the objects scattered across the desk._

_Finally she found it, in one of the desk's draws underneath yet another stack of papers. She gave it a victorious flourish and turned to hurry back to her room when she heard footsteps._

_The footfalls were too heavy for it to be her mother and Souta always ran, never walked, so it could only be one person—her father. Just before the door squeaked open she flung herself behind the big metal cabinet beside the desk._

"_Stupid woman…" her father was muttering, "Always arguing, always something wrong… a bunch of idiots, the lot of them."_

_There was a rustling as something was pulled from a plastic bag, followed by the click of a cigarette lighter. Soon the room was filled with a horrible smell, burning away at Kagome's nostrils and throat like strong acid. Before she could help herself, she coughed._

_At his desk, her father stood up. Kagome could hear his slow, steady steps as he walked toward her hiding place. Her blood ran cold. With tears in her eyes and her fingers pinching her nose, she closed her eyes._

"_And what do we have here?"_

_Before Kagome could do anything her father had grabbed her by the collar and flung her across the room. There was a loud snap and Kagome cried out—she'd broken her arm._

"_Brat! What are you doing in my office?!"_

"_I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Kagome squeaked. She was shaking badly, clutching her broken arm tight to her chest._

"_Too right you won't!" her father snarled. He was carrying a black pipe, which turned out to be the cause of the horrible smell. It was pumping disgusting gray smoke into the surrounding air._

_Kagome tried to make a run for the door, but her father was too quick. He threw her to floor again and began kicking her, not caring where he hit, ignoring her desperate pleads for him to stop._

"_Kagome…?" Souta asked, scared, as he peeked around the corner._

"_Get out of here, brat!"_

_As worried as Souta was about his sister, he knew better than to be caught up in the fight. He scurried off, leaving father and daughter alone once more._

_Grabbing a handful of hair, Kagome's father lifted her up so they were at eye level. His breath reeked like the smoke still wafting throughout the room, only more concentrated. If Kagome hadn't been so terrified she probably would have gagged._

"_If I _ever _spot you in here again, you'll receive more than a couple of bruises." He hissed. Then he threw her toward the door, momentum making her slide and land against the opposite wall. With tears sliding down her cheeks she watched him slam the door behind him._

"_Kagome…?"_

_She didn't look over. Her whole body was shaking and her heavy breathing refused to slow down._

"_Kagome, are you okay?"_

_Slowly she turned to face Souta. His face was pale, his eyes glistening with frightened tears. That was all it took; Kagome's vision blurred from the tears and she broke down into shaking sobs, flinching when Souta came and wrapped his arms around her._

"_It's okay, Kagome," he was saying. His voice was a little too scared to be of comfort, but Kagome let him help her to her feet and limp to her bedroom._

-

-

"I'm not sure when exactly, but after a while we stopped calling him 'father' and began calling him by his first name instead." Kagome's voice was croaky from crying and her mind screamed for the painful memories to stop, but she couldn't stop talking. Inuyasha looked on with solemn eyes; never saying a word, just listening. "Not to his face; that would have just made him angrier. But to our friends at school he was always 'Naraku'."

"He started to get into some nasty stuff—you know, drugs and all that. He had these friends, guys like him, who didn't care about other people. They'd go around the city at night… I don't even want to know what they did. Sometimes Naraku wouldn't get back until the wee hours of the morning. He'd wake everyone up, too; he was all about big entrances."

"And then he somehow got into this big trouble, and know that when I say that it was big. So big we had to pack our things and leave at 3 in the morning. We got in the car and drove here. He said that they wouldn't find us here; not that we knew who _they _were. I still don't. Whoever they were, they didn't keep Naraku from doing the usual. He still got his hands on all the drugs he needed and even made some more friends who would go with him and cause havoc during the night. I remember that the police searched the house at one point… for the drugs, I mean. They didn't find anything. Naraku hid them all under mine and Souta's beds."

"But after a while his head began to mess up. The drugs made him go all weird; paranoid, like everyone was out to get him. The beatings got worse. You could hear mom screaming every night. He thought she was cheating on him."

"Sometimes he'd come into our bedrooms, too, and beat us up for no reason whatsoever. I told everyone at my new school that the bruises were from being clumsy; that I fell over a lot. I don't think they believed me at first, but eventually they came to accept it."

"And he got worse. We watched as he became crazier and crazier until one day he just… snapped…"

-

-

"_See ya, Kagome!"_

_Kagome waved goodbye to her friend and ran over to her front door. Naraku wouldn't be happy; she was late. Her only chance was to sneak upstairs and into her room without him noticing, but if he was near the doorway…_

_She heard the screaming before she was inside. Souta's screams. Without a thought she raced upstairs, ignoring the heavy thumps of her footsteps, knowing Naraku wouldn't hear her as the beating continued._

_Souta's bedroom door was open. Kagome could see her brother making a desperate dash for it, terrified tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't even make it to the doorway before Naraku grabbed him._

_That was when she saw it. Clutched in Naraku's hand was a knife, serrated and glittering dangerously in the dull light._

"_What's wrong Souta? Daddy wants to play a game. You like games, don't you Souta? 'Play with me, daddy!' You used to say that and I would always say, 'No Souta, not now, daddy's busy'. But daddy's not busy anymore. So come play!"_

"_Stop it!" Souta shouted. His arms flailed madly, pounding against Naraku's chest, doing little to improve his situation. Kagome could only stand in shock. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't do anything to help._

_Then the knife was raised, still glittering, and sliced across Souta's throat. In an instant the boy stopped struggling and dropped to the ground like a stone, blood pooling on the floor around them._

"_That's right, my boy," Naraku crooned, "Let's play dead."_

_At that moment, Kagome found her voice. She screamed. The bloodcurdling sound would have reached all the way down the street—there was no chance of Naraku missing it. He turned to her and grinned that maniacal smile she hated so much. Knife raised once more, he began advancing on her._

"_Kagome," he was cooing, "My sweet, _sweet _Kagome."_

"_Get away from me!" Kagome shouted. As fast as she could she ran downstairs, tears still streaming down her cheeks, straight to the front door. Locked; he had the key. Sobbing even harder she sprinted around to the laundry where she knew the back door was._

_He was already there, knife raised, grinning manically. He grabbed her wrist, throwing her to the floor. She cried out—her wrist was broken._

"_What's wrong, Kagome darling?" he cackled, "Why are you running?"_

_As he lunged, Kagome scurried from the corner, feet slipping on the tiles, her broken arm dangling uselessly. With her good arm she wrenched open the door and ran through the backyard, still screaming as she jumped over the fence and sprinted down the street. People were gathering outside their houses, anxious to see what the noise was all about. None offered her any assistance. She continued to run, sobbing and screaming until she reached the park and dropped to her knees behind some of the leafy bushes. The pain in her arm was excruciating, but nothing could compare to the hole that had formed in her heart. Souta was dead. Souta was dead. Souta was _dead_._

_Sobbing, tears streaming freely down her cheeks, she fell into an uneasy sleep._

_-_

_-_

_She woke screaming when someone grabbed her arm. The man shouted out, trying to calm her as she punched, kicked and bit in her wild frenzy. It took a while for her to calm down enough to tell that it wasn't her father but a policeman, his car lights flashing red and blue nearby. He hugged her as she cried and ordered one of his companions to get a blanket from his car, helping her to her feet, supporting her weight as they walked to the vehicle._

-

-

"The policeman told me everything. They caught my dad. He was… he was walking down the street, calling my name. He tried to kill one of our neighbours, but another saw it and called the police… they put him in a mental institution. Mom came to the police station… we waited for them to… to… c-clean up S-s-Souta's body…" she was crying, her head buried into Inuyasha's chest as he held her and rocked back and forth on the bed. "We wanted to move, b-but we h-had no money…"

"Oh Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. He hugged her even tighter, his hand locking into her hair and holding tight.

"I miss him. I wish… I wish he was still here…"

"Sssh…"

"If I'd just _done _something! Anything!"

"Don't blame yourself."

"How? How can I do that? It's all my fault! Souta's dead because of me!"

"NO!"

Kagome stopped arguing, looking up into Inuyasha's angry gold eyes. "Don't you _dare _say it was your fault. It was him; Naraku killed him. You were the victim, Kagome. I can't believe someone would ever do that to their child… and to think I let you stay here by yourself so many times…"

"B-but it isn't t-that bad…"

"Not that bad? Who are you trying to fool? I'm never leaving your side again. If no one else is going to protect you, then I refuse to leave your side for as long as need be!"

Kagome opened her mouth to complain, but closed it when she realised she had nothing she could say. Inuyasha's hands were crushing her against him—not that she minded. It felt nice, safe; like nothing could happen while she stayed in his warm embrace.

"Do you mean that?"

"What?"

"You know; staying with me."

"Of course. I won't go back on my word."

Despite herself, Kagome smiled. "Thank you." she whispered.

And that was how they fell asleep, with Inuyasha's arms locked around her, her hair spilling around the pillow like black ink beside his, whiter than bone. Nothing could make Kagome stir; not even the disturbing rustling of the trees or the howling of the wind. She was safe, safer than she had ever been.

Naraku couldn't reach her here.

* * *

Oh my goodness! So many reviews! -faints-

Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed! It's your comments that keeps the story coming! :)

**.****..Reviews...**

**Daeth101- Fox version: **Hope the update was fast enough! :)

**Kattana: **Lol the situation with Kikyo... well, basically they have broken up, Inuyasha just hasn't gotten around to telling Kikyo yet xD; There should be more about that in the next chapter... I'll make a note of it. And thank you, I've always thought black people were really pretty in this natural kind of way... and I should probably put more of Mrs. Micheals in before people forget all about her xD;

**TiffanyM: **None of my friends like him because he doesn't sing pop songs :( I say stuff them! I LOVE YOU JUSTIN NOZUKA!

**Sassybratt: **Lol yeah in my last story it got quite hard because I had all of the couples in the limelight... InuKag, MirSan, AyaKoug and SesshRin! It's easier concentrating on one couple in a story... I learned that the hard way.

**Diamond369: **I know! I was looking at your name and theirs thinking... woah... lol I had to look at it twice to make sure I wasn't seeing double.

**Kitkatka101: **Sorry about the cliffy :( but hey! Look on the bright side! At least you didn't have to wait for another week for this chapter! :)

**brokenchaos: **Haha or perhaps you may have been right. Who did you think it was??

**Sesshomaru's Megumi: **Hope I didn't take too long!

**Softly Spoken Words: **THANKS!

**xxRockerElla: **Lol I'm glad you're eager!

**Vampire Knights: **Yeah, having a friend like Rin would be pretty cool. It would be pretty interesting, too... xD

**JoBrosCupcakeSwirl: **Lol hope you liked it!

**phoebe4448: **Hope you lasted long enough to read the chapter! :)

**Say0mi Saki: **I reckon! When I grow up, I'm going to be a billionaire and live in a mansion... _and be proud of it_. ;p


	10. My Knight in Shining Armour

Oh. My. Gosh.

I can't remember the last time I went for so long without updating. Before any of you guys get _too_ angry with me, I'd like to point out that I was nowhere near a computer for the entire holidays. Indeed, the nearest accessible computer was thousands of kilometres away from where we were staying.

And then there was last week. I don't know why, but all of my classes at school have received the overwhelming urge to give us as much homework as possible... or at least that's how it felt last week, on the first week of school. Now it's only the second week and I can't wait for it all to be over!

Of course, then I have to face year 11 next year... joy of all joys. I. Am. Going. To. DIE.

But onto happier topics, I've updated! Yay! :) And it's the longest update I can ever recall writing! Double yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi) Or Unwritten (Natasha Bedingfield)

Kagome was having a wonderful dream. In it, she was lying in her bed with Inuyasha beside her; warding off all the evil shadows that threatened to overwhelm her. His arms were tight around her body, but not like a cage—more like a shield. They felt warm and unbelievably nice over her much cooller skin.

"Kagome?"

With a groan Kagome buried herself into Inuyasha's embrace, taking in his deep musky scent. _No, I don't want to wake up, _she thought, _Don't let me wake up!_

"Kagome?"

She could feel herself rising into consciousness and desperately tried to sink into slumber once more, away from the irritable stranger trying to wake her. _Please, please don't let this dream end!_

"Kagome!"

The stranger's voice, despite her best efforts, had become clearer and, much to her surprise, more familiar. It puzzled her that this stranger—male, she had observed—could be in her room, trying to rouse her while the warm body in her dream remained beside her.

"Kagome, it's time to wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and then closed against the bright light coming from her window. While her retinas burned she noted that the warmth had not disappeared or even faded, but remained beside her exactly where her boyfriend had been. When the pain in her eyes ceased she rolled over and opened them again, curious to find the source of heat beside her.

Two beautiful amber eyes pierced hers.

With a squeak of surprise Kagome tried to roll away, only to find the hanyou's arms blocking her escape. He blinked quizzically at her for a moment, the morning light making his eyes glitter and dance with colour.

"Inuyasha? You're here?"

"In the flesh."

"Oh… so that means…"

"You told me. I know everything."

Silence reined. For a while, the only sound was the rustle of wind which, although it had died down during the night, was still rather intense.

Finally Inuyasha spoke. "Listen, I have to go home and get ready for school. Do you think you'll be okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I won't be long! It'll only take a minute-"

"No. Take your time. I have to get ready, too."

With more than a little reluctance Kagome sat up, a large part of her disappointed when Inuyasha's arms disentangled themselves and allowed her to move. Inuyasha stood up as she did, pecking her on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon." He promised. Then with unhuman speed he left the room.

-

-

Rin was waiting for Inuyasha when he slipped inside his bedroom window. She was sitting on his bed, swathed in a fluffy white dressing gown and grasping a steaming cup of coffee.

"Morning." She said cheerfully, smiling as she sipped her warm beverage.

"Rin? What are _you _doing in here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Good question. Now let me ask you an even better one… why is it that when I walked in here this morning that you were nowhere in sight? Unless of course, you were at Kagome's house…" one of her eyebrows arched high as her eyes searched his face for the truth.

"Yes, I was at Kagome's house." Inuyasha stated.

"Then I really don't want to know what you were doing."

"Wait, _what_?! Nothing happened!"

"Sure, sure."

"I'm serious! Kagome rang in the middle of the night and asked me to come over so we could… talk and then we ended up falling asleep."

Rin stared at him in silence for a while. When she spoke again her voice was slow and incredulous. "You don't really expect me to buy that… do you?"

"It's the truth!" Inuyasha insisted.

"Well, whatever. Help me up, would you?"

Even though he was desperate to get Rin to believe the truth, Inuyasha knew that the battle was over. Instead he helped hoist the pregnant woman to her feet.

"Aaaah, that's better. Now, as far as your parents are concerned, you left earlier this morning to meet Miroku. Last minute preparations for an assignment or something like that…"

"Thanks, Rin." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"No biggie. Now, you should get ready. Kagome's probably waiting for you… am I right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to her place once I'm done here." He turned toward his dresser and began to pull out random items of clothing, not really caring whether they matched or not.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou turned, his arms cradling a pile of jeans and cotton shirt, to find the mischievous glimmer gone from Rin's eyes; replaced by a cross between uncertainty and anxiety.

"About Kikyo…"

"I know."

"Have you told her yet?"

"…No."

"Why not?!"

"I just… I don't want to lose her. Is that so hard to understand? I don't want her thinking that I'm like her fa- like Houjo. I want her to know that I won't abandon her, not like he did."

Rin's expression softened and she rested a hand on his shoulder. "But don't you think she deserves the truth?"

"I want her to be happy."

"You didn't answer my question, Inuyasha."

For a while Inuyasha was silent, struggling for something to say. Finally his shoulders slumped and he gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah, you're right."

"So you'll tell her then?"

"I honestly don't know if I can, but I promise that I'll try. Happy?"

Rin smiled. "For now. Now, go! She's waiting for you."

-

-

Kagome was playing the piano when he got there. Her hair was brushed, make up applied and he could smell the sweet scent of vanilla from her favourite soap. He crept over without making any noise, not wanting her singing to stop. When he was close enough he could see the title 'Unwritten' in bold at the top of the manuscript paper.

_I am unwritten  
__Can't read my mind  
__I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
__The pen's in my hand  
__Ending unplanned__That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten…

She reached to turn a page, but Inuyasha's hand got there first—the page had already been flipped. Kagome didn't flinch or even break her tempo. She simply continued singing and playing with a happy smile on her lips.

_I break tradition  
__Sometimes my tries  
__Are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned  
__To not make mistakes  
__But I can't live that way__That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin__That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin…  
_  
The song continued. It was quite long, but time seemed to fly as Inuyasha found himself lost in his girlfriend's voice. The lyrics seemed to flow from her mouth like honey, sending shivers down his spine whenever she reached the chorus. Eventually the last note drifted to an end and Kagome stretched and turned toward him, still smiling.

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words

"All ready, I see." Inuyasha commented, gesturing to the bag resting idly on a nearby couch.

Kagome's eyes drifted to the bag and then to the clock hanging on the wall, widening as she gasped in disbelief.

"What the-?! I completely lost track of time! We're late! I'm so sorry, if it wasn't for me and my _stupid _piano playing-"

Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand. "Enough. We won't be late."

"But-"

"No buts! Come on; get on my back. I'll get you there on time, I promise."

Kagome eyed him sceptically. "Your _back_?"  
"That's what I said. Come on."

Hesitantly Kagome slung her arms over Inuyasha's shoulders, still keeping her weight on the floor.

"I'm not too heavy for you, am I?" she asked.

Inuyasha laughed in reply. "Heavy? You? Ha! Come on; any slower and we _will _be late."

Without further ado Kagome lifted her weight from the ground and wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's hips. He didn't seem bothered by the weight—Kagome couldn't see or feel any tension in his muscles anywhere.

"Okay, I'm ready." She breathed.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to hesitate. "Before we set off, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure." Kagome replied, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I promised myself, Kagome, that I would make you happy; that I would make you smile, just like you did in that photo you showed me."

Kagome fought against the wave of embarrassment that threatened to engulf her. "Okay… what does that have to do with this favour you were talking about?"

"Kagome, I want you to promise me that no matter what, you'll help me to fulfil that promise."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing really, I just… just trust me, okay? Can you do that?"

Kagome smiled and tightened her arms around his shoulders. "Of course." She whispered.

"Good, now let's get to school!"

With that said, Inuyasha set off at a run. Kagome let out a squeak of shock—she hadn't expected him to be that fast. Her muscles tensed and, in reply, the grip of Inuyasha's hands around her feet tightened.

"Don't be scared!" he was saying above the rush of wind, "I won't let you fall off!"

-

-

The bell still hadn't rung when Inuyasha landed safely outside the large double gates and gently lowered Kagome to the ground. He had to hold her steady for a while, for she had spent most of the trip with her entire body tense, her muscles tight and straining.

"That was… that was…" she spluttered, still leaning against his shoulder.

"Was what?" Inuyasha inquired.

"…_Amazing_."

Inuyasha couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Everyone that walked past turned to watch curiously as his entire body convulsed from the strength of his laughter, until eventually it died down to a small chuckle.

"You know the bell's about to ring, right?" Kagome said, amused but more than a little alarmed by Inuyasha's sudden outburst.

"Right. Let's go." Grabbing her hand, Inuyasha led the way through the throng of students and into Shikon High. For some reason, Kagome could have sworn that the school appeared brighter, more joyful than it previously had. Most likely it had something to do with having Inuyasha by her side. Although, it could have just been the weather…

_No, _she thought as she turned to look into her favourite amber eyes, _It's definitely him._

-

-

"Well, well, well," Abi said snidely, "What do we have here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." was Kagome's cool reply.

"Tsk tsk, Kaggie; honestly, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Yura saw you leaving home with Inuyasha in tow and... well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you two were having some fun last night." She grinned and leaned closer, propping her head on her elbow. Kagome threw her a dirty look and turned back to her text book. "Whatever, it isn't like anything happened." she muttered.

Abi let out a fake gasp and placed a manicured hand over her heart. "Why, whatever do you mean? He didn't go into _withdrawal_, did he?"

To Kagome's utter horror she felt her face grow hot and kept her face carefully looking down so Abi wouldn't spot her blush. "Abi, nothing happened. He dropped me off home last night and picked me up this morning."

Abi's sceptical expression didn't change. "Uh huh, a likely story."

Something inside Kagome snapped and she turned her head back to her 'friend', her flushed cheeks now back to their usual colour. "Just because some enjoy leaping into the pants of every member of the opposite gender whenever they get the chance _doesn't _mean that I do the same thing."

Abi struggled to compose herself, her eyes shining with fury and her back stiffening, with her lips half curved into a snarl. It took her a few moments before she could speak again in her usual voice, albeit a very stiff and ice cold tone.

"Well I suppose your love life's your own business. Not that it's ever been that much of a secret; Kouga made sure of that a _long _time ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't suppose a pair of pink handcuffs and a top hat mean anything to you?"

"Should it?"

Abi stared at her for a moment, as though trying to spot the trace of a lie in Kagome's eyes. Eventually she stood and stretched, releasing a world-weary sigh as though she had just performed a physically mountainous task. Her eyes were completely blank and unreadable, although Kagome didn't need to read them to know what she was thinking.

"Well, I have to go and talk to Ayumi about something."

_Sure you do, _Kagome scoffed, _Because you _always _have to talk to _Ayumi_, the little chatterbox with an empty box most would define as a brain, about _something_._

-

-

"Hey, Miroku." Inuyasha greeted as he sat down beside his friend, his text book slamming against the table.

Miroku, who hadn't been paying any attention to his surroundings whatsoever, jumped in surprise. "Oh, hi Inuyasha." he replied dismally.

Inuyasha frowned and studied Miroku's face carefully. He had been so wrapped in his own happiness, so caught up in his own little world with Kagome, that he hadn't noticed Miroku or his appearance during home group. Now that he was looking he could see the dark circles under his eyes, made even more evident by the pale pallor of his skin. Now that he had spoken to Inuyasha Miroku's distant expression had returned and Inuyasha could tell that he had spent much of that day in the same fashion.

"You alright?" he asked.

Miroku's lips twitched into what Inuyasha guessed was supposed to be a smile. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're not fooling anyone, Miroku. Is it about Sango?"

"Perhaps."

"I'll take that as a yes."

For a while they sat in silence. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say and Miroku had taken on that distant look in his eyes again. It seemed to Inuyasha as though they were going to spend the whole lesson in that fashion, saying next to nothing at all. So it was with great surprise that he found Miroku breaking the silence first.

"She was walking to school with this guy today."

"Ah."

"Yeah. His name's Takeda; Takeda Kuranosuke. They were being really friendly… you know, _friendly _friendly."

"That may not be the case, you know."

"You haven't _seen _them. I just know that some day—and some day soon—he's going to ask her out and then she's going to say yes. And where is that going to leave me?"

"…You still love her, don't you?"

"I've always loved her, Inuyasha. Dumping me didn't change a thing."

There was so much more that Inuyasha wanted to say, but at that moment the Chemistry teacher walked in and began the lesson by explaining the day's assignment. Perhaps it was a good thing they didn't get to talk—Inuyasha had no idea how to comfort his friend's aching heart. It was so aggravating, being this happy while Miroku was so upset.

He needed to talk to Sango. Perhaps she could sort this out.

-

-

The first thing Sango noticed when she walked into the cafeteria was that Miroku wasn't there. It was an enormous relief—getting through home group had been torturous—but at the same time she felt a big douse of disappointment settling in her stomach.

She just couldn't imagine her life without Miroku. He had always been there for her, through the good and the bad, and although his perverted ways had often thrown them into conflict, he had understood her better than anyone else she had ever known. Not seeing him there, even if he still wore the hurt she had pushed on him when she dumped him, felt like a metaphor to what may happen in the future—some day, it was saying, he was going to disappear from her life completely. She didn't want that. Not at all.

"…So Amari had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to be doing, and here was the teacher, yelling at him, far out it was hilarious!" Takeda was explaining, "You should have been there; it was just so—Sango? Are you listening to me?"

Sango blinked and turned toward him. "Sorry Takeda, what were you saying?"

"I was just talking about… oh, never mind. So where do you usually sit?"

Sango sighed inwardly. Takeda was nice and all, but she couldn't help but wish that he would just leave her alone. It wasn't exactly a secret that Takeda liked her and now that she had broken up with Miroku, he had obviously decided that it was time to make his advances. But it wasn't a good time at all—Miroku was all she could think about; she couldn't direct her mind to anything else.

And now here she was, sitting at their table—hers and Miroku's, that was—with Takeda. It wasn't right. And he still wouldn't shut up. Did he ever stop talking? Would she respect him more if she hadn't broken up with Miroku the day before?

Where was Miroku, anyway? Had he decided not to come because he knew she was there? Did he hate her? Of course he hated her; she had broken up with him, for goodness sake!

With a loud huff another unwanted person sat down beside them, making the chair legs scrape against the ground as she pulled out the plastic chair and giving her hair an unnecessary flip.

"I hate him!" she said shrilly.

Sango didn't say anything. Kikyo wasn't exactly someone she wanted to deal with at that moment.

Unfortunately Kikyo had other ideas. She waited for a couple of seconds for someone to ask something and when no one did, she launched into an explanation anyway.

"I mean seriously, I've texted him, like, a hundred times and he hasn't replied once! I'm his _girlfriend_, for goodness sake! What does he think he's playing at?!"

Sango remained silent. Takeda had stopped talking and was now looking at Kikyo with a puzzled expression.

"Why's he ignoring you?" he asked curiously.

_Great; he's given her an audience! _Sango groaned. _Now she'll never shut up!_

Kikyo gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh, he's just so _paranoid_. I mean, the other day I was talking to one of my guy friends and he comes up all macho-like, saying I'm cheating on him!"

"So he's a jerk, then?" Takeda asked.

Kikyo nodded. "Yep… although jerk doesn't quite cover it. He's so _aggravating_! Seriously, I shouldn't have to give up my friends just because they're of the opposite gender!"

_Ouch. Poor Inuyasha, _Sango thought as she watched Kikyo continue to vent her feelings on Takeda, who appeared all too happy to listen. _I guess he deserved it, though… I mean, of all the people he could have picked to be his girlfriend, he picked _Kikyo_._

"…And now I know he's cheating on me with this other girl," Kikyo was saying, "Which doesn't make any sense, because this girl is a total loser who doesn't know what being nice means. Not to mention she's the ugliest thing I've ever laid eyes on."

"What makes you think he's cheating on you?" Takeda questioned.

Kikyo snorted. "It's _obvious_. He's always with her, and they're always wearing these huge smiles like the world's their oyster. And they're always giving each other 'the Look'… you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Takeda nodded grimly. "Ah yes, _the Look_."

"Yeah, that look. It's driving me crazy! I mean come on; just because I have friends who happen to be of the opposite gender doesn't mean he's supposed to go and cheat on me with the first girl he sees!"

"So what are you going to do?"

Kikyo blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

"What are you going to do? You can't just sit back and let him cheat on you, can you?"

"No! I'm just… I'm going to go up and slap some sense into him!"

Sango mentally sniggered as she imagined what would happen if Kikyo _did _slap Inuyasha. Seeing as he was a hanyou, she doubted that much of Kikyo's face would survive the returned blow from him, although it was highly unlikely that Inuyasha would ever strike a woman…

Still, a girl could dream.

And besides, she would hardly count Kikyo as a human being, let alone a _woman_.

While Takeda and Kikyo continued their discussion on 'the jerk who didn't deserve her', Sango's thoughts wandered back to Miroku. What had he done to her? Even though she had been the one who had dumped him, he still maintained a huge amount of control over her heart. Did he feel the same? Or was he off somewhere with another girl, making out in one of the empty classrooms right at that very moment?

-

-

"Where were you at recess?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Sorry. Miroku and I had an accident during Chemistry and we both ended up with detention." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh. What happened?"

"Dunno exactly. We must have mixed the wrong chemicals… it's easy to get them mixed up, you know."

"Oh…"

They walked to the cafeteria in comfortable silence, hand in hand, where they stood in line with the rest of the students waiting to receive their lunch. When their turn came Kagome ordered her usual salad, while Inuyasha asked for two hamburgers.

"You're seriously going to eat all that?" Kagome asked. She wasn't being snappish; just curious.

Inuyasha simply shrugged.

The usual crowd was gathered around the usual table. They were talking in low voices amidst many stifled sniggers and chuckles, but immediately ceased to do so when Inuyasha and Kagome stepped within earshot. It sent alarm bells sounding in Kagome's head.

"Kagome, darling!" Bankotsu said with cheer, enveloping her in a hug. "How are you, my dear? Been taking care of yourself? I see Inuyasha's still here, and just as cute as he was before I left, eh?"

Kagome laughed and patted Bankotsu's arm as she sat down. "Sorry, honey. The next time there's a hot guy wandering around the school I'll send him straight in your direction."

Everyone except Inuyasha seemed startled by her mood, which radiated happiness instead of the snappish tone it usually contained.

Bankotsu was the first to snap from his reverie. "You're too kind." He said with a smile, albeit a nervous look in his eyes.

For a while everyone gossiped as per usual, maintaining care in what they said around Kagome. Kagome made an effort to appear no different, as though nothing had happened the night before. But it proved difficult—she couldn't remember how to keep her face impassive and thoughts of how warm and comforting Inuyasha had been… it brought a blush to her cheeks just thinking about it.

"You're not going to eat your salad again?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

Everyone instantly fell silent. The atmosphere in the room changed—it was as though all eyes were on the couple, even though it was impossible that every single person in the cafeteria had heard the casual question.

_What is he doing? _Kagome asked herself, her heart hammering with nervousness. She tried to read the hanyou's eyes, but his expression remained completely calm and composed.

Not knowing what else to do, she shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"It matters to _me_."

Inuyasha's hand closed around one of the hamburgers and passed it to her, his eyes never leaving hers. She stared at the item for a long time, still trying to dispel the shock.

"Eat." Inuyasha ordered.

Much to Kagome's disgust, she felt her cheeks grow hot and knew they would be shining pink or even red at that moment. She set her most deathly glare on Inuyasha. What was he playing at?

"Trust me," Inuyasha whispered, "I made a promise, and now I'm going to keep it."

"Before we set off, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure." Kagome replied, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"_I promised myself, Kagome, that I would make you happy; that I would make you smile, just like you did in that photo you showed me."_

"_Okay… what does that have to do with this favour you were talking about?"_

"_Kagome, I want you to promise me that no matter what, you'll help me to fulfil that promise."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's nothing really, I just… just trust me, okay? Can you do that?"_

"_Of course."_

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned back to the burger. The meat was dripping with fat—although she couldn't see most of it, she could tell from how soggy the bun was. The cheese that stuck out around the edges glistened and taunted her. How many calories? She had no idea. She didn't want to know, either.

"No. I'm not going to take your lunch."

"I bought that burger for _you_, Kagome; not for me."

Another minute passed in silence. Now the entire cafeteria _was _watching; waiting in anticipation for what would happen next. But Kagome only had eyes for Inuyasha. His amber orbs shone only with the overwhelming need to care for her…

With a sigh she brought the burger to her mouth. Her mind momentarily flashed to the scales sitting in the bathroom and how often she had stood there, staring at the numbers in horror and disgust. She remembered how she had stood in front of the mirror, dreaming of the perfect weight, with a stomach she couldn't see and thighs to match. Then she let her teeth fall onto the bun, wincing slightly as it sank beneath them, and bit off a small portion of the food.

It was just as she had feared. She could feel the fat oozing from the meat into her mouth, could taste the thickly spread butter on both sides of the bun, along with the strong taste of cheese.

And, worse than everything else, deep inside she wanted more.

It was with reluctance that she pulled away and hastily handed the hamburger back to Inuyasha, still feeling the pressure of hundreds of eyes boring into her back. They were whispering now—it started off quietly, but soon became loud, almost deafening in Kagome's ears.

"Thank you." Inuyasha murmured in her ear, giving her hand a squeeze underneath the table.

Kagome just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to shout and curse and hit the hanyou with all her strength, but she couldn't. All of the fury died as soon as she looked into those gorgeous amber eyes, because within them she could only see the deepest and sincerest concern for her wellbeing.

Clearing her throat, she turned to Yura and asked her a question. She couldn't really remember what the question was, but it was enough to start the demoness chatting away like nothing had happened. Soon the entire group was talking and laughing. Only Kagome and Inuyasha remained silent, because neither had anything to say. Instead they clutched each other's hands beneath the table, constantly glancing at each other until their lunch period ended.

-

-

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked anxiously. School had finished and he and Kagome were walking to Kagome's house. Kagome had been awfully quiet since the incident during lunch—she had barely spoken a word to him.

Breaking from her reverie, Kagome flashed him a quick smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, you know; everything, basically."

They lapsed into silence again. Inuyasha didn't like it; it wasn't peaceful or companionable, but felt more like an invisible barrier was separating them and stopping them from communicating.

"You're not angry with me, are you? About what happened at lunch? You can say so, if you are. You have every right to be angry…"

"No, I'm not angry."

Inuyasha blinked and looked into her eyes, searching for the traces of a lie in the blue-grey abysses he had once found so cold and uncaring. He couldn't find any. "You're not?"

"No, not at all. I'm just… tired."

"Tired? Tired of what?"

Kagome sighed. "Everything. I'm tired of being a heartless witch who everyone despises. I'm sick of hanging around a bunch of phonies who will willingly stab me in the back whenever I turn around. I'm tired of being _me_… no actually, that's wrong. I'm tired of _pretending_ to be me. For once I'd just like everything to be straightforward, with no strings attached."

Inuyasha smiled. "Like me?"

"Yeah; just like you."

"Maybe I can help you with that."

"Maybe… if you can put up with me, that is."

"Oh, I think I can manage."

"I sure hope so."

"So if I was to keep on helping you, you know… make changes… would that be okay?"

Kagome hesitated. "Yeah, I guess. Nothing too outrageous, though."

"I'll try, but you have to help me to help you."

"Yeah, I know."

They smiled at each other. _How did it come to this? _Kagome thought. _When did I ever start relying on other people? How did I ever survive before I met you, Inuyasha?_

Even as she looked at him, Kagome figured that she already knew the answer. _I suppose I was never really living before I met you. I was just… dreaming; moving through every day without ever digesting what was going on around me. You helped me to move back to reality. I wish Souta could meet you. Maybe sometime he will. But for now, you're _my _knight in shining armour; mine and no one else's._

Kagome's grin widened at that thought. She liked the idea; _her _knight. Her hanyou. Her Inuyasha.

All hers.

Wow...

...Just...wow...

So many reviews! Thanks guys! :D

**...Reviews...**

**Daeth101 Fox version: **Thank you! :)

**Kattana: **Aww I'm sorry I made you cry. And the women all being beautiful thing... AMEN TO THAT!! :D

**xxRockerElla: **Lol thank you for the fabulous review!

**MeiunTenshi: **Haha glad to see you're liking it so far...

**hedanicree: **Hehe I like to keep the 'mystery and intrigue' factor in my stories, because stories where you can read the entire plot are, in my opinion, just plain boring :)

**Alex's Tsuki-chan: **lol THANK YOU

**phoebe448: **Sorry my update was so slow :(

**Sassybratt: **I'm one of those people who believes that there's good in everyone, so I wanted to show that in Naraku, unlike my other story. I'm glad you liked it! :)

**Kitkatka101: **D: Nuuuu! I bagsed bashing him up first!

**JoBrosCupcakeSwirl: **Sorry the update was slow... :(

**Softly Spoken Words: **Well, you were partially right... there's quite a few things wrong with the Kagome in this story, really. Inuyasha's there to straighten her up, though :)

**BoredGirl17: **Really? It's changed that much? In a good way or a bad way? And be honest, coz I like to know what I can improve on :)

**brokenchaos: **Lol yes, now let's see if you can guess what will happen in the NEXT chapter. ;)

**Say0mi Saki: **Yup, I'm just one of those fluff-lovers.

**Vampire Knights: **Thanks!

**hpgrl95: **Sorry I took so long to update... you probably thought that I DID forget it xD;

**Silent Screams7294: **Thanks! :)

**TiffanyM: **Justin Nozuka + Jason Mraz equals love


	11. A Normal Friday

I'd like to start off by saying that I'm really, really sorry. I truly am.

I was going to give you a bunch of lame excuses for not updating. In the end I decided not to. The truth is, I was out living life. Simple as that.

Actually, I completely forgot about how much fun I had writing this fic. It's a bit more mature than usual... mostly because a lot of the fanfics I'm reading these days are a lot more mature. I swear that no chapters will get any more... "mature" than this. Far out, I've used that word so many times... I simply can't think of another word for it xD;

The next update will definitely be sooner, some time next week if all goes well. Exams are next week however, so I won't be able to devote tonnes of time each day to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Looking back over the past week, Kagome decided, was like reading an entire novel backwards in the space of a couple of minutes. So much had happened, she didn't know where to start or where to finish. Just thinking about it all made her head spin.

And so it was to her great surprise that Friday was actually… well… _normal_.

Of course, she had had to persuade Inuyasha first, which wasn't exactly an easy task. Eventually he agreed to allow the day to pass without any more unsuspected changes, although he did warn her that he intended to pick up where they left off the following Monday.

Staying true to his word, Inuyasha's only interference was during lunch, when he insisted that she buy something other than the usual meagre salad. Kagome decided on a chicken and salad roll instead and—woe and behold—actually ate _half _of it.

Kouga had returned for the first time that week after suffering from the flu. He and Inuyasha shared an argument—or rather, Kouga spent lunch yelling at the hanyou, who chose to ignore him completely. Kagome was more than a little relieved when the bell rang and Kouga departed for his next class.

Drama had been rather stressful. It wasn't really surprising, seeing as the performance was the following weekend. Mr. Toshu had managed to work himself into a frenzy over an unfinished backdrop and ended up yelling at one of the unfortunate minor actresses who had been asking for a bathroom pass.

The day concluded with Kagome's piano lesson, which wasn't going well, to say the least.

"Well, this definitely is a first." Mrs. Michaels murmured as Kagome stumbled her way through yet another unpractised scale.

"Sorry. I've been… busy." Busy? That just didn't seem to cover it.

Mrs. Michaels just smiled, showing all of her sparkling white teeth in powerful contrast to her chocolate skin. "Don't be sorry. Everyone has their bad days."

Kagome sighed. "I still feel bad."

Mrs. Michaels just stood up and stretched. "Well, don't dwell on it for too long. Come back next Friday and we'll try again."

Kagome got to her feet and bobbed her head, face still clothed in guilt. "Sorry again. I'll be better next week, I promise."

Mrs. Michaels just laughed and dismissed her student's apologies with a casual flick of her skinny wrist.

"Kagome, as my star pupil, you have my permission to not practice for one week."

Kagome flushed at the compliment. It was true; she was one of the woman's oldest and talented students. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she hadn't practiced. Whereas others seemed to make it their personal duty to just sit back and completely forget that they even had scales to revise, she was always diligent and refused to go to her lessons without being prepared.

Today was definitely a first.

Yet again, the entire week and been one first after another for her.

Stepping out into the chilly breeze, Kagome shivered and huddled further into her warm coat. She had to work later that night at the Ryukotsusei restaurant—Karan had called in sick. Kagome didn't really mind. The extra money always came in handy and Karan was a good friend of hers.

She didn't like the idea of walking to work in the cold, though. Perhaps she could convince Inuyasha to give her a lift…

He was waiting in the living room when she opened the front door, flipping through one of her many folders of sheet music. His eyebrow rose.

"I thought you had a piano lesson."

"I did. Turns out I didn't practice, so she told me that I could come home early."

"Oh… I guess that was partially my fault, then." Inuyasha scratched behind his ear sheepishly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and chuckled softly to herself. "Of course not. It has been a pretty full-on week, though. Did you find anything interesting?" she gestured to the folder he was still holding.

"Well, actually…"

The next hour and a half before Kagome left for work was spent playing, Kagome on the piano with Inuyasha sitting in the chair beside her with his cherished guitar.

-

-

Kagome was exhausted. She loved her job, that was for sure, but sometimes it was just so _tiring_.

Luckily the restaurant was just a couple of streets away from her house. Even though a year and a half of walking the same route home had calmed her nerves, there was still something about the pressing darkness that made her skin crawl.

Most wouldn't have dared to walk home this late at night. All manner of people chose to prowl in the darkness, where they could hide from the eyes of law enforcement and commit all manner of crime to their evil hearts' content.

Kagome knew this route was fairly safe. Not completely, of course—Kagome had found herself faced with a gang or two before. But she always kept her pepper spray handy, always in her pocket beside the week's pay.

She passed through the park, the swings creaking lightly in the chilly breeze. It was the same park she had hidden in all those years ago. The bush she had huddled under was still there; bigger than what it was before…

She shook her head. Dwelling on those memories was not something she wanted to do at that moment. Not while she was walking home in the dead of the night with only the streetlights to guide her.

"Found you!"

Kagome squeaked and spun around, drawing her pepper spray from her pocket and wielding it like a gun, ready to spray her attacker. She lowered it once more when she met those beautiful golden eyes, sparkling even in the dark. He was frowning, but not at the pepper spray.

"I went to the restaurant. They told me you'd already left. It's dangerous walking around on your own at this time of night."

Stowing her precious spray back in her pocket, Kagome sighed. "It's not like I haven't done it before. Besides, how was I supposed to know you were going to pick me up?"

"Because I-" Inuyasha began to say, but then thought better of it and shook his head. "Let's just get back to my house."

"Your house?"

"Yeah, I thought you could stay with us for the weekend. Rin's been dying to see you again."

"I saw her on Wednesday."

"Yeah, but this is Rin we're talking about."

"Good point."

They both chuckled lightly, images of the bubbly woman in both of their minds. Inuyasha bent down and gestured for her to get on his back.

"I swear I'll never get used to this." Kagome muttered as she obeyed his unspoken request. Inuyasha just chuckled again and set off at a run for her house.

-

-

It was 10:15 when they arrived at the Takahashi manor, Kagome in a clean set of clothes and clutching a bag holding all of her necessities. Ever the gentlemen, Inuyasha opened the door for her and gave a mock bow.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Kagome said, smiling.

"Not at all, fair lady." Was Inuyasha's reply.

"I thought I heard voices." The man that Kagome had met at the Ryukotsusei restaurant stepped into the foyer, smiling welcomingly at the newcomers.

"Hey, dad," Inuyasha greeted, "You've met Kagome, haven't you?"

The man—Inutashio, Kagome recalled—nodded, smiling politely at her, about to make a reply when a blur of black and blue raced between them, embracing Kagome with a force that nearly knocked her over.

"Kagome!" the blur, or Rin as Kagome could now see, exclaimed happily. Kagome smiled and hugged the pregnant woman back.

"Good to see you again, Rin."

"Come on, we have so much to talk about!" she said as she dragged the girl by the hand up the marble staircase, much to Kagome's bewilderment and Inuyasha's amusement. She managed a small apology and a goodbye before she was pulled out of their view and into a corridor, where Rin pulled her up another flight of stairs and into a room that could have only belonged to one person—the bouncy pregnant woman before her.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she was chattering, "I mean, we haven't had a chance to chat one-on-one in years. Can you believe it? The last time we had a real talk was the day after Sesshomaru proposed."

Kagome couldn't believe it. How could she have possibly gone so long without her friend's beaming face, her words of wisdom keeping her from straying into tragedy?

Yet again, she wouldn't exactly call the situation she was left in after Rin's departure _living_.

Together they both sank into a pair of beanbags, one pink and the other purple. Now that Kagome took a proper look around the room she could tell it wasn't a bedroom. There was no bed to be seen—only a couple of beanbags and a sofa pushed up against one wall. The floor was covered in magazines, randomly strewn clothes, bits and pieces of makeup and the occasional CD or other technological device. Kagome could tell from the places not covered with junk that the plush carpet was a deep plum colour and the walls were a simple cream—although posters of random stars took up most of the space.

"What kind of room is this?" she asked.

Rin laughed. "Well… I'm not exactly sure myself. It's _my _room, I guess; my personal escape. When the masculinity begins to get to me I retreat into here."

Hoisting herself to her feet, the pregnant woman began searching through the mess with a frown. Kagome watched her rummaging in puzzlement.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

Just as she said it, Rin swooped into a rather large pile of clutter and emerged with a triumphant "Ah ha!", brandishing a lavender box. She returned to her beanbag and opened the lid to reveal the many bottles of nail polish inside.

"You remember, right? I used to buy those bottles of nail polish from the shop down the road for 2 dollars each. We'd go to my house and paint each other's nails using all the colours we had"

Kagome grinned. "How could I forget?"

Rin had been Kagome's best friend; the only one she could truly rely on. It was Rin who helped her after the particularly horrible beatings from her father, who dried her tears and made her laugh again with her lively personality and happy smile. The four years between them didn't affect their friendship in any way.

Two weeks before Rin's fifteenth birthday, when Kagome was eleven going on twelve, Rin met Sesshomaru Takahashi. Rin had complained for hours on end about how cold and downright snobbish the dog demon was, sparing no detail about how infuriated his icy demeanour made her. Kagome had drunk in every word.

"_He sounds like such a horrible person!"_

"_Horrible? Huh, that doesn't even begin to cover it."_

"_All guys are stupid. I'm never going to fall in love."_

"_Don't say that, Kagome. Some day you'll meet a nice boy and you will both end up falling in love."_

"_No I won't."_

"_Hey, Rin knows everything, remember?"_

A couple of weeks later, Rin had come to Kagome with wonderful news—or wonderful in her opinion, anyway. She and Sesshomaru were officially a couple.

Kagome was sure that she would never recover from the shock. What had happened to all the hatred, the anger, the sheer frustration? Was this really the same girl that had formerly despised the dog demon with every bone in her petite body?

Apparently so.

The following year when Rin was sixteen she announced that she was engaged.

Kagome had been more than a little shocked at the news. But after it had worn off, she was filled with happiness for her friend and proud that Rin had finally found the man of her dreams.

She was going to be a bridesmaid. Rin had even picked out a dress for her; a beautiful lilac dress that matched the colour of the sash around Rin's wedding dress's waist.

Then, right before the wedding, Souta was murdered. Naraku was sent to prison. Kagome didn't end up attending the wedding—she was too stricken with grief to even consider joining the celebrations. Rin married Sesshomaru and went on their honeymoon, but after that Kagome somehow lost contact. Kagome became bitter and cold, refusing to let anyone into her heart.

"So, how are things with Inuyasha?" Rin asked as she set to filing Kagome's long fingernails, bring Kagome back to reality.

"Oh, you know… same old, same old."

Rin snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Kags, we're both mature women. I want all the gruesome little details."

A feeling of deep foreboding was beginning to make its presence known in Kagome's stomach. "What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean, Miss Higurashi. I know for a fact that Inuyasha didn't come home to sleep last night, or the night before."

Kagome's cheeks flushed bright red. "Rin!"

"What? Come on, it's not that embarrassing. Sesshomaru and I do it. You didn't actually think Sesshomaru and I conceived by kissing, did you?"

Bad mental images were flowing into Kagome's brain and she shook her head furiously, trying to make them disappear. "You know Rin, some things are better left unsaid. And I'm still a virgin, I'll have you know."

Rin stopped filing and stared into Kagome's eyes, her own chocolate orbs filled with disbelief. "Virgin? You didn't honestly think I'd fall for that, did you? Inuyasha's already fed me _that _line."

"It's true! The last two nights he's just…" Kagome paused, struggling to find the words to describe their current situation. "He's just been there for me. I kind of… well, he knows about Naraku and Souta. And since he found out he's been refusing to leave my side."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Rin cooed.

"It gets quite annoying at times, actually."

"So no hot, wild sex?"

"No. Nothing of the sort."

"Do you _want _to do it?"

"…"

"Oh come on Kags; mature women, remember? You can tell me."

After a moment of hesitation Kagome whispered, "I want him. That's what I want, Rin. I want all of him; body, mind and soul."

They both sat in silence for a moment. Then Rin's face broke into a devilish grin.

"You do realise you're standing in his house, right?"

"B-but-"

"Kagome Chizu Higurashi. You are, under absolutely no circumstances, going to pass up on this opportunity."

"But his parents-"

"Honey, Inutashio and Izayoi are fine. They like you. Besides, Izayoi's always talking about how much she wants grandchildren."

"G-g-grandchildren?"

"Forget I said anything. But you love him, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then stop making excuses! Now, time to get to work!"

"Work?"

"Just sit back and relax, my dear. I'll have you looking your absolute best in no time."

Knowing fully well that arguing was pointless, Kagome did as she was told and let out a long sigh. Rin's stubbornness was as solid as a brick wall. A big part of her was grateful for that.

-

-

Inuyasha sat in the main lounge room with Sesshomaru, tapping his foot against the soft white carpet. He was constantly crossing and uncrossing his legs and forever glancing at the clock hung on the opposite wall.

"Would you stop that?" his older brother asked, annoyance lacing his silky voice as he shot the hanyou a cold glare.

Inuyasha stopped tapping his foot. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "What do you think they're doing?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, turning his bored gaze back to the television. "Talking about us, probably."

That got Inuyasha's attention. "Talking about us? But what would they be saying?"

"How would I know?"

"Well, you are a pure-blooded demon," Inuyasha pointed out, "You're hearing's better than mine."

"You expect me to eavesdrop on them?"

"Not eavesdrop! Just… you know… listen in for a while. Don't you ever want to know what they say when we aren't listening?"

"Rin tells me everything, Inuyasha. We do not keep secrets from each other."

"Oh come on. I never ask you to do anything. Please?"

Eventually he somehow managed to convince the stoic dog demon who, with a sigh, concentrated his sensitive ears on the voices coming from upstairs.

"_You do realise you're standing in his house, right?"_

"_B-but-"_

"_Kagome Chizu Higurashi. You are, under absolutely no circumstances, going to pass up on this opportunity."_

"_But his parents-"_

"_Honey, Inutashio and Izayoi are fine. They like you. Besides, Izayoi's always talking about how much she wants grandchildren."_

Oh dear. Sesshomaru tuned out the voices once more and shook his head at his wife's straightforwardness.

"Well?" Inuyasha urged.

"You'll find out later, little brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You'll see."

Inuyasha continued to pester his brother for a while until he came to the realisation that his attempts were futile. If Sesshomaru was certain that he would find out later, then chances were he would.

But what could it possibly be that made Sesshomaru so secretive?

-

-

Kagome tugged at the hem of Rin's short lavender nightie, biting her lip as doubts once again raged in her head. It was never too late to back out…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kagome asked nervously.

Rin sighed and grabbed Kagome's hands, forcing them to release their grip on the satin material. "You look _gorgeous_. Inuyasha is going to love you."

Kagome sighed. "You're not going to let me chicken out, are you?"

The pregnant woman just grinned and shook her head. "Nope."

With that said, Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her through a series of corridors, winding and twisting her way through the mansion until they stopped outside a door that could only belong to one person.

"Ready?" she asked.

Kagome swallowed. "No."

"Of course not. None of us are ever truly ready the first time round."

Kagome stared at the door apprehensively until Rin, finally realising that she wasn't going to open it, twisted the doorknob for her. The hinges made a slight foreboding creak.

The room was big and open, with a window taking up the entire left-hand side wall that overlooked the glowing lights of the city. To the right was a desk complete with computer and a clutter of other technological devices. Shelves of CDs lined the wall to the computer's left, whereas to the right sat a guitar stand and a rather untidy stack of sheet music. Inuyasha must have returned his guitar to its original position when they first arrived, for it leaned idly against the wall beside the folder of music he had brought to her house.

Photos and pictures ranging in age hung on all sides, but Kagome didn't pay much attention to any of them. Her focus rested entirely on the bed in front of her. It was huge; far bigger than she thought they came and looking much softer than she would have thought possible. The covers were a brilliant shade of crimson—Inuyasha's favourite colour, Kagome recalled. The bed frame was mahogany, with a delicately engraved headboard. Inuyasha had carved his name just underneath the maker's artwork. Kagome could imagine how furious his parents had been for ruining the furniture.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Rin said with a wink, shutting the door behind her. Kagome was left alone in the huge, unfamiliar room in a small, equally unfamiliar nightie with nerves tearing at her innards with a ferocious force.

Trying not to think, she hugged her arms and stood in the middle of the room, waiting for Inuyasha's arrival.

-

-

Rin flounced into the lounge room with a happy grin plastered across her face. It wasn't exactly uncommon for the naturally cheerful woman, but there was something about her expression that spoke of an inner smugness; a secret that Inuyasha didn't know.

He guessed that it had something to do with Sesshomaru's mysterious words beforehand.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked.

Rin's smile seemed to grow at his words until he was sure that her face would break in half under the immense pressure. "In your room, waiting for you."

If Inuyasha had been confused before, it was nothing compared to what he felt now. "What were you doing in my room?" he demanded.

"You'll see." Was Rin's only response. Inuyasha wanted to question her further, but he figured that the sooner he went to his room the sooner he would get to the bottom of things.

As he walked to the room—he wanted to take things slowly, just in case what waited for him in his bedroom was something unpleasant—all the thoughts of what horrors Rin may have inflicted on his room flitted through his mind. He tried desperately to push the thoughts from his mind. Kagome wouldn't let Rin redecorate his room…

…Would she…?

Finally he reached his bedroom door. Kagome's scent was radiating crystal clear from the other side. With a short hesitation and slight grimace, he pushed the door open.

There she was. Kagome turned, her lips curling into a nervous smile as she recognised him.

"Hi." She said shyly.

Inuyasha was too shocked to respond. His eyes drank in her flushed cheeks, her satin clothing, her fidgeting fingers. Finally they returned to Kagome's face.

"I… I thought…" Kagome said so softly human ears wouldn't have been able to pick it up.

He stepped slowly and deliberately into the room, his eyes never leaving hers. With steady fingers he cupped her face and tilted it upwards, pressing his lips to hers and saving her the trouble of finding words.

-

-

As soon as his lips touched hers, all of the former doubt disappeared from Kagome's mind. She completely forgot about the demon ears that could no doubt hear them from downstairs. She forgot about all the barriers she had stretched across her heart over the years. At that moment there was only herself and Inuyasha.

She smiled to herself. _So much for my normal Friday_.

* * *

**...Reviews...**

**Kattana: **I completely agree with you. I really don't like girls like Kikyo... people who really don't care about something until all of a sudden they don't have it. It annoys me :(

**Mirrorflower and Darkwind: **Thank you! Sorry for the long wait...

**Sassybratt: **Thank you for the wonderful review! :)

**brokenchaos: **Lol I don't think anyone who reads my stories likes Kikyo...

**Daeth101-Fox version: **Sorry for not updating sooner...

**TiffanyM: **Aww thanks! :D You know what another awesome song is? Crush by David Archuleta. It's the only song I've been listening to all day.

**JoBrosCupcakeSwirl: **Thank you!

**phoebe4448: **Sorry... hope you didn't die... that would make me a murderer...

**MeiunTenshi: **Lol hope you liked it...

**Say0mi Saki: **Kikyo's good at ruining moods; not only in my fanfics, but in the manga and anime, too :(

**InuxKags: **You read it in one day? Cool lol. Sorry that the update was so slow.

**Softly Spoken Words: **Aww I'm glad you take the effort to review my stories. It really makes me feel good about my stories :)

**Shini: **Lol thank you! Chocolate... you've made me hungry now xD;

**hpgrl95: **Thanks!

**thesims1231: **Sorry the update didn't come sooner :(

**the-real-inu-girl: **Glad you liked it!

Please review, guys. They're generally what help motivate me to update :)


	12. Hope You Guys Like Pointless Fluff!

Yay! The holidays are finally here! :D I'm so happy...

Exams were pretty good. I was seriously flipping out and it was all for nothing. :( The only one I really struggled with was Maths, and everyone struggled with that one so I'm not too fussed. xD; We have this idiot for a Maths teacher, so it's to be expected.

Camp was awesome! Bit sad though, coz this was our last camp as an entire class. It's so strange. I've only been at this school for 2 years and we're already saying goodbyes. I don't want anyone to leave! T-T

Sorry again for the lateness of this chapter. The next few chapters should come pretty quickly, seeing as it's the holidays and all :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi) or Let's See How Far We Come (Matchbox 20)

* * *

Late Saturday morning found Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru in the 'Music Room', as Rin had previously dubbed it. Since the last time she had come Rin had made a few subtle adjustments—there was now a couch resting against once wall and she had strewn posters of famous bands across the walls. Rin was currently discussing her plans to have a small fridge brought over to store drinks and perhaps the occasional snack.

"Well, are we going to play or what?" Inuyasha asked, rising from the couch and clapping his hands together in anticipation. "Let's rock!"

"Really Inuyasha, I would have thought you'd gotten enough _rocking _last night." Rin jibed, her eyebrows rising suggestively.

Apart from the small patches of red on Inuyasha and Kagome's cheeks, the couple made no reply. Rin had been throwing jokes and taunts at them all morning—behind Izayoi's back, of course. Kagome even thought she saw the ever stoic Sesshomaru's lips move into the faintest of smiles when a particularly snide remark from Rin made Inuyasha choke on the orange juice he had been drinking at the time.

Following Inuyasha's example, they all stood and made their way to their respective instruments. It was then that Kagome realised there was a slight problem.

"Um… what's Sesshomaru going to play?" she asked.

"The drums of course!" Rin exclaimed, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why did you think I went to the trouble of bringing a drum kit in here?"

"The… drums…?" Kagome repeated weakly. She tried picturing Sesshomaru beating his way through a song on the drum kit, but the mental image was simply too strange.

"Yup. Sesshomaru picked it up… wow… it must have been when I first started learning guitar." Inuyasha added; mind obviously wandering to those long-ago memories as Kagome continued to get her own mind around the fact Sesshomaru actually played the instrument.

Silently, Sesshomaru sank into the chair behind the drum kit with well practiced ease and grace. His face remained emotionless as he took the two sticks, placing one in each hand, and turned to the others. "Well?" he asked.

"Hang on a second…" Rin was busy rummaging through a rather precarious stack of sheet music. "It's here somewhere… ah ha!"

She tossed a few pages of photocopied music to Inuyasha, who caught it easily with his demon abilities, and to Kagome, who fumbled with hers before dropping it.

"You'd know this one, Sesshomaru." She told him, taking a single sheet of paper for herself with a copy of the words.

And indeed, Sesshomaru did know the song; as did Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin, making it much easier for the entire group to pick it up. Kagome also joined Rin in vocals as her part in the song consisted mostly of simple chords and addition notes. By their third or fourth time, they could all run through the song without any major hassles or mistakes.

"_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_"

Kagome chanced a glance at Sesshomaru behind her and had to resist the urge to laugh. Unlike most drummers, who moved to the beat and went positively wild thumping their way through each song, Sesshomaru seemed more than content to sit with his usual stiff posture and stoic expression. Even as his hands became a blur during more complex, fast beats in the song, he looked almost bored.

"_But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come…_"

The song continued and Rin eventually discarded her lyrics, already knowing the song off by heart. Removing the microphone from its stand, she began to jump and dance crazily around her friends with a vigour that made Kagome laugh to the point she had to stop playing for a couple of bars, joining in again when her laughter died into chuckles.

How could she have lived without smiling?

How could she have lived without _having fun_?

They played through another three songs and then stopped for a break. Izayoi had crept in to listen during the second and sat herself quietly down on the couch, smiling at everyone as she genuinely enjoyed the music. When they finished she got to her feet and applauded.

"Bravo! That was wonderful!" she cheered.

"Aw, thanks Izayoi." Rin replied as she gave the woman a friendly hug.

"Well I just wanted to remind you Rin that you have a doctor's appointment in half an hour."

Rin slapped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Shoot! I completely forgot!"

Sesshomaru lead Rin through the hallways with Izayoi following close behind, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to listen to Rin's shouts of 'hurry up!' and 'we're going to be late!'.

"I didn't know Sesshomaru played the drums." Kagome commented when the last of Rin's cries died away.

"Not many do. It's not exactly something Fluffy goes around telling people."

"He's quite good…"

"Yeah. It's hilarious to watch, too."

Kagome thought back to the emotionless face and the way it contrasted to the continuous blue of his limbs. "Agreed."

"So… you hungry?"

Kagome nodded eagerly. She hadn't had a chance to have breakfast that morning due to the fact that both she and Inuyasha were still fast asleep.

Inuyasha chuckled at his girlfriend's expression. He could clearly remember a time not so long ago when she wouldn't eat anything; back when her face was still that cold, spiteful mask that made everyone cower before her. That mask had completely shattered—there wasn't a single scrap of it remaining in her beaming, genuinely happy face. There were no words to describe how proud he was to know that it was he who had smashed that mask.

"Come on," he said, slinging his arm over her shoulder. "I know just the place."

-

-

Sango had seated herself at a table at the back of the restaurant, twiddling her thumbs and occasionally biting her nails; a habit she had been sure she'd grown out of. At her feet she had placed a bag containing a box of Miroku's favourite chocolates—she'd gotten them for him on his birthday last year and he had been addicted to them ever since. She'd even gone so far as to buy him a porn magazine from the service station on the way to the restaurant. The man at the cash register had given her a funny look when she made her purchase, but she didn't mind what he thought.

The bell hanging from the top of the door jingled merrily as it was pushed open. Sango's heart leapt frightfully high in her chest. There he was.

Miroku looked just as stunning as he always did, even in plain jeans and a baggy shirt. He could have been wearing a fluffy pink tutu and a plastic tiara for all she cared; as long as she could see that beautiful face.

He scanned the room, looking for Haichi, his friend from Maths class. Knowing that if Miroku believed he would be meeting her in the restaurant he wouldn't come, Sango had come up with the idea of bribing Haichi into getting Miroku to come to the restaurant.

Haichi hadn't failed her. That wasn't really much of a surprise—Sango had, at one point, resorted to threats when requesting her favour. Everyone knew that when Sango started making threats she fulfilled them—ever since two years ago when a particularly persistent demon began following her around the school in his efforts to become her boyfriend. Miroku had kindly offered to take care of the problem, of course, but Sango didn't need his help. One swift yet surprisingly strong kick to the groin dealt with the problem completely.

She'd been hesitating for too long. Miroku, having decided Haichi wasn't going to show, had turned around and was about to leave the restaurant once more.

"Miroku." She said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched beneath the contact, but otherwise remained completely stoic and emotionless.

"What do you want, Sango?" he asked dully.

The lack of feeling in his voice struck her heart like an iron blade. It brought tears to her eyes and made her throat close up.

"Please Miroku; please sit down."

"Why should I?"

"It won't take long, I promise."

Miroku looked as though he wanted to argue, but instead his shoulders slumped and he allowed himself to be led to the table at the back of the restaurant. There they sat in silence. Sango didn't know what to say. She had thought this through so clearly the night before, yet all her planned words seemed to escape her completely.

"Haichi isn't coming."

"No." It wasn't a question, but Sango responded anyway.

"Why am I here, Sango?"

Sango didn't reply immediately. She stared at the salt and pepper shakers in front of her and willed her voice to work.

"Do you remember this place?" she eventually asked.

Miroku snorted. "Remember it? How could I forget?"

"Our first date…"

"I wouldn't exactly call it the happiest moment of my life. I can't imagine it being yours, either."

It was true. They had been sitting beside a particularly noisy family who spent the entire time yelling at one another. At one point during the date one of the smaller children had flung a meatball at Miroku's head. It hadn't missed. The waiter had then lost their order and they were forced to sit together in awkward silence for the better part of a half hour before their meals finally arrived. When a waitress came to take their plates after the meal Sango had accused Miroku of flirting with her, which he denied profusely. To top it all off the two discovered that they didn't have the money to pay for their lunch and had had to make a run for it.

"Not the happiest, but it was still our first date."

"It was indescribable agony."

"Miroku, I'm… I'm sorry."

Miroku didn't say anything.

"I truly am. I should have never doubted you. It's just… I heard about you and that girl Haruhi-"

"Wait, you dumped me because you thought I was with _Haruhi_?" Miroku interrupted sharply.

"Yeah, Umeko and Sada kept on going on about how cute you two looked during English during Maths… it was all they ever talked about and eventually I just kind of snapped…"

"Haruhi and I are partners in English class. We have a deal going—she does all the work for the project and I get her together with Haichi."

Sango blinked. "Haichi? Haruhi likes _Haichi_?"

"Yup. She's fancied him for the past two years."

"Oh…"

A thousand emotions seemed to flow through Sango at once; so fast she couldn't grasp what they were or whether they were appropriate for the situation at hand. Instead she somehow found herself crying in Miroku's arms, letting her salty tears soak into his shirt as she cursed herself over and over again for doubting him.

Miroku didn't waste any time in wrapping his arms around her, whispering soothing words in her ear and running a hand through her silky locks. As perverted as he was, he knew that when it came to Sango crying it was not the time to play around.

"Ssh…" he hushed softly, still rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," Sango was still managing to choke out, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me. You can touch my butt whenever you want and I'll even supply you with weekly porn magazines, just please forgive me."

Miroku couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped his lips. "You know you'll regret saying that, right?"

"There's no way I could ever regret anything as much as I regret letting you go."

"It's okay." For a while Miroku was silent, just rubbing her back and listening to her muffled sniffles. Then, in a voice so quiet Sango barely heard it, he responded again.

"I forgive you."

-

-

"What about here?"

Kagome contemplated the takeaway shop for a moment before shaking her head. "No, Kagura and Yura come here all the time. I really don't want to see them right now."

"Understandable."

"What about here?"

Inuyasha took once swift glance at the Chinese restaurant and wrinkled his nose. "No way. Sesshomaru and I went there once. Worst mistake we ever made, I swear."

They continued down the street searching for somewhere to eat until Inuyasha caught Eri's scent heading in their direction. Then they turned down yet another street.

"Wait…" Inuyasha said, stopping in his tracks and pulling Kagome back a step. He was peering through the window with a puzzled frown, his fluffy white ears twitching.

"What is it?" she asked. Then she too peered through the window and her eyes widened in shock. "Is that Sango and Miroku?"

"It sure looks like them."

"Didn't you say they broke up?"

"That's what Miroku told me."

They went inside and greeted the already seated couple, who appeared relatively happy despite Sango's puffy red eyes. She was even well enough to slap Miroku when his hand wandered down too low.

Kagome had never actually had a conversation with either of Inuyasha's friends; having only shared classes and occasionally bumped into each other in the school's hallways. It surprised her to no end how comfortable she felt talking and laughing with them. It was almost as though she had always been there rather than being a complete stranger.

"So what have you two planning to do today?" Sango asked when they had all eaten and the dishes were carried away.

"We didn't actually have any plans." Inuyasha replied.

"Well, why don't you all come to my place?" Sango suggested, "We could hire some movies and get some snacks from the supermarket…"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Miroku replied as he wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders. Sango gave him a distrustful look, but leaned into his embrace anyway.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome, who smiled and nodded. "I'd love to go."

"Okay. I can get Sesshomaru or Rin to pick us up afterwards."

-

-

After three movies—one chick flick, one comedy and one action/adventure movie—Inuyasha and Kagome decided that it was time to get back to the Takahashi mansion. Inuyasha called Sesshomaru and it wasn't long before he arrived in his sleek black car and drove them back again.

Izayoi was cooking when they walked through the front door. Why she cooked when she had so many servants at her disposal made no sense to Kagome. Perhaps cooking was a hobby of hers.

Whatever the reason, it smelt _good_.

"Where did you two run off to?" Rin huffed, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Rin. We went out to eat and came across some friends of ours. We spent the day at their place."

"Well, as long as you weren't doing anything… _dirty _in public." Rin said, smirking as she flounced into the kitchen to see if she could help her mother-in-law.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed only slightly and went up to Inuyasha's room to wait out the time before dinner.

-

-

"_O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"_

"_What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"_

"_The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine_."

"_I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again_."

Kagome and Inuyasha were both lying on Inuyasha's bed. Despite its great size, they had both somehow managed to end up so that their shoulders were brushing and their legs and feet had turned into a rather impressive tangle. Kagome found her position—and that of her feet—quite a distraction, but as Inuyasha had pointed out, there would be plenty of distractions onstage that she would have to ignore completely.

"_Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love_?"

"_But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite_."

Inuyasha couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of her voice; so smooth and flowing, like water only sweeter. Even without the script to read she still recited her lines without pause or hesitation, giving new meaning to words Inuyasha would have never bothered to listen to if they didn't come from her lips.

"_O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial_."

He couldn't help but wince at his own voice; so flat and plain compared to his girlfriend's. He had always known that he was never born an actor. Helping Kagome learn her lines only strengthened that knowledge.

"Hey Kagome?" he questioned before she could continue with the next line.

"Yeah?"

"You don't actually have to kiss this Romeo person, do you?"

Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha, it's _Romeo and Juliet_. Of course I've got to kiss Romeo."

Inuyasha's ears drooped.

"But then… you've got to kiss a total stranger."

"He's been in my Drama class all year." Kagome reminded him.

"But why? Couldn't you just… cut that bit out?"

"You can't cut out scenes from a play like Romeo and Juliet—especially not romantic ones." She smiled and scratched him behind the ear; a spot, she had learned, he was very partial to being rubbed. "I wouldn't worry too much. It's not like we're going to be exchanging saliva or anything. And Suikotsu's close enough to being a friend that he won't try anything on me."

"You're sure of that? You don't want me to go over and threaten him or anything?"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grinned. "Relax Kagome, I was kidding."

They were interrupted by Izayoi calling them for dinner downstairs. She'd prepared spaghetti and meatballs—a dish Kagome would have previously not even considered eating for the sake of her diet. Since she hadn't eaten any snacks during the movies at Sango's house and had chosen a lighter lunch from the restaurant, she didn't feel any remorse when it came to eating her entire bowl.

Oh, how things had changed.

The rest of the night was spent playing Cluedo, which Rin had insisted the entire family play together. Inuyasha accused Rin of cheating and they spent nearly 15 minutes bickering before Sesshomaru threatened to stop playing if they didn't shut up. Izayoi ended up winning—apparently she was a genius when it came to board games, especially when it came to either Cluedo or Monopoly.

Although Kagome spent most of the night smiling and laughing along with the rest of the family, she couldn't help but feel a little pang of sadness. Her family had once been happy like this. She and Souta had often sat in the lounge room and played Twister or Guess Who, laughing and generally enjoying themselves. It hurt to know that she could never share those happy times with her brother again.

But being with Inuyasha and his family… that was really the next best thing. Here she could smile, laugh or cry whenever she wanted to. Here she could be herself and no one would reprimand her for it.

This was her home now. _Inuyasha _was her home. As long as she was with him, she could survive whatever the world threw at her. She could deal with the pain of losing her brother, the misery of knowing her father was insane. She could live with knowing what her mother did with men each night and that her friends were in fact her enemies.

As long as she had Inuyasha.

Those were her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep on the couch, listening to Inutashio's good-natured complaints over his two sons and Rin's whining over the lack of anything good to watch on TV. Her head rested on Inuyasha's shoulder and she allowed her thoughts to fade into the nonsensical buzz of sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the pointless chapter. I kind of needed one to lead up to what happens in the next few...

Whoa... the reviewing thing has a new layout! Awesome! :D

**...Reviews...**

**SilverSpirit 101: **I'm glad you liked it :)

**Daeth101- Fox verson: **The next chapter will be longer, I promise ;)

**TiffanyM: **This is so weird! What other music do you like??? I personally like anything with good lyrics and a nice beat... Red Jumpsuit Apparatus are my all time fav band... do you like them, too?? Coz that would be REALLY crazy!

**Kattana: **Yup, I'm kind of postponing the inevitable aren't I? Thus the extra fluffy fluff I'm stuffing into each chapter xD;

**Helena Mariel: **Lol some guys are just so clueless, aren't they?

**Alex's Tsuki-chan: **Thanks for the awesome review! Someone who understands me! xD

**the-real-inu-girl: **Yup, Rin is definitely the coollest of the cool. I'm glad you liked the chapter :)

**thesims1231: **Thanks! :D

**MeiunTenshi: **Sorry I took so long again :(

**Kitty-kat333: **Aww thanks your review was so sweet :)

**Say0mi Saki: **I'm glad the chapter made you feel better. Hope you don't mind the fact that this one was just meaningless fluff xD;

**JoBrosCupcakeSwirl: **Sorry the chapter took so long... again... xD;

**BoredGirl17: **Lol I think they did exactly what you think they did, don't you? Hehehe...

**InuyashaxKagome1994: **Sorry I took so long :(

**phoebe4448: **Thanks! :D


	13. Warnings and Propositions

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!

This is my gift to you all; a new, not-so-terribly-late chapter! xD; Sorry it isn't that long... I just wanted to get this in on Christmas Eve. I missed my deadline by 1 hour and 9 minutes! D:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

On Sunday Kagome had to leave the Takahashi house early for work… albeit reluctantly. She said goodbye to Izayoi, Inutashio, Rin and lastly Inuyasha before getting into Sesshomaru's car and driving off.

The drive with Sesshomaru passed without a single word being said. For Kagome it felt more than a little awkward, but in the short time she had known the youkai she had come to understand that he was no big talker—much unlike his wife—and preferred the quiet. Nonetheless, it was with relief that they arrived at her house and she left him with her thanks for the lift.

Work seemed to pass more quickly than usual. In between waitressing and cleaning dirty dishes her thoughts always seemed to pass over Inuyasha and, whenever they did, she couldn't help the goofy smile that somehow managed to work its way onto her face. Her happy mood didn't go unnoticed, either—Karan spent the entire afternoon questioning her about it, but to no avail. Kagome wouldn't speak a word about it to anyone.

Of course, the mystery was solved when Inuyasha arrived to walk her home.

"Hey… isn't he the hot guy from before?" Karan asked, realisation dawning on her face.

"Um, yeah, it is… well, see you on Tuesday!" and with that Kagome ran off after the hanyou before Karan could ask any more questions.

Of course, Karan didn't need to ask any more questions. She could put two and two together quite easily and what she had discovered left a sly smirk on her face for the remainder of the day, along with a promise to quiz the teen the next time she saw her.

-

-

The rest of the day went by without anything out of the ordinary occurring. Before she knew it she and Inuyasha were awake and preparing for school—Inuyasha had gone home while she was showering but returned before she had finished applying her makeup.

Abi smartly chose not to comment on the couple walking to school together. Instead she went about ignoring the girl, holding whispered conversations with Yura that had them both giggling and smirking all day. Kagome didn't have to be a genius to know they were talking about her.

It was becoming increasingly obvious that her reputation was slowly falling through her fingers. It was so much harder to take charge as she had before when her heart was full with emotions; loving emotions that left no space for the spite and nastiness required to take on her usual role as the queen of mean.

By the time they entered their afternoon Drama lesson Kagome wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up under a pile of blankets. Abi still wasn't talking to her, Kouga refused to leave her alone and even Bankotsu had seen it as necessary to comment on her choice of eye shadow.

And to top it all off, while she endured all this over the course of recess, Inuyasha didn't show up.

It was the first dress rehearsal for the play and Mr. Toshu was practically pulling out what little hair he had in frustration. One of the dresses had ripped, the moon had fallen from the rope it was secured to and Amari—aka Mercutio—hadn't shown up. When Ayumi, ever the horrible actress, stumbled through her lines and actually had the gull to ask what one of her words meant he finally snapped and stormed out of the classroom, leaving his students to their own devices.

Kagome was talking to Kagura about the dress Kagura had bought over the weekend. It wasn't exactly the deepest and most riveting conversations Kagome had ever had, but at least they weren't gossiping about their classmates.

Then, just as Kagura was wallowing over what shoes she was going to wear with the dress, Kagome felt an arm snake around her shoulder. She looked up, straight into the face of none other than Houjo.

"Houjo." She greeted coolly, keeping her face impassive. Fixing that cold mask had seemed so difficult before, but now that she was faced with him… with the one who broke her heart… it seemed so much easier.

"Kagome." he replied.

Kagura, sensing the tension, hastily excused herself and went over to talk with Suikotsu. That left Kagome and Houjo alone—or alone as you could be in a crowded classroom.

"Did you want something?" Kagome asked, casually shaking off his hand. If Houjo noticed the gesture he didn't say so. Instead he sank into the chair Kagura had earlier occupied.

He sighed and ran a hand through his tousled brown hair. The action stirred several unwanted memories of a time Kagome would rather forget; back when she had found it attractive.

"You really hate me don't you?"

"Don't play around, you jerk," Kagome hissed, "Tell me what you want and then get out of my face."

Houjo seemed unfazed by her harsh words. "I'm here to give you a warning."

Kagome snorted. "Because you've always been _so _concerned about my wellbeing."

"I'm serious, Kagome."

Kagome looked at Houjo sceptically for a moment. "Well then? What's this 'warning' of yours?"

"Dump Inuyasha."

At this Kagome could do little but stare at Houjo speechlessly for a moment. Then her lips curled into a snarl and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That's your big warning? To dump Inuyasha? Well then here's a warning for you—don't you _dare _even _try _to mess with my love life, you got that?"

"This has nothing to do with you, Kagome."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. It's your cousin that I'm more concerned about."

"If you expect to still have the ability to bear children after this discussion then I would suggest that you would refrain from speaking of that witch around me."

"At least think about it!" Houjo looked angry now—or perhaps he was just earnest, Kagome couldn't really tell. "She weaves herself into everyone's lives and breaks their hearts just for her own satisfaction. How long do you think Inuyasha will last after she starts advancing on him?"

Kagome could feel her face growing hot. "Inuyasha isn't like that. He isn't you, Houjo—he loves me."

"Is that what he told you? I told you that too, remember, and just look at what happened to me."

"That's enough!" her words turned out louder than expected and some of the students turned to look at them. Kagome waited until they turned away before she continued in a lower voice, "Get out of my face. And don't ever, not even for a second, so much as consider talking to me again."

"Kikyo hates you—more so, I believe, than you hate her. She'll do anything to hurt you and right now she knows that Inuyasha is the sure way to fulfil her evil heart's desire."

"Leave!"

"I really meant it, you know. Back then, when I told you I loved you. I'm sure Inuyasha does, too. But Kikyo has ways of twisting every emotion into total agony."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Your words, your opinion on the way I run my life? They mean _nothing_; absolutely nothing. You would do well to remember that. Now get lost."

Houjo sighed and pushed himself up and out of his chair. Running a hand through his hair, he shot one more parting comment before leaving.

"He was with her at recess, you know. I saw them together. You should ask him about it when you get the chance."

He walked away without so much as a backward glance and Kagome was left struggling to rein in the torrent of emotions wrenching at her heart, his words echoing through her mind.

-

-

Kagome wasn't the only one having a bad day. Inuyasha was suffering just as much as she was—if not, then more so. All he wanted to do was to curl up in bed and fall asleep… preferably with Kagome by his side…

Kikyo had been a massive thorn in his side all day. His phone had been vibrating non-stop in his pocket since he arrived in school that morning and when he bothered to actually read a couple all he saw were text messages from Kikyo reading "We need to talk" varying with pleading and threatening tones.

Then at recess when he was walking to the cafeteria she stopped him in the corridor, pulling him into an empty classroom.

"What do you want?" he asked, beyond irritated.

"To ask you what you're playing at!" was Kikyo's hissed reply. She poked him in the chest to emphasise her point.

"I'm not playing at anything. That's right—I'm not playing your little game any more."

Kikyo's face creased into a deadly sneer. "So what? You've been drawn in by her charm and mystique? Ha, you're no better than the rest of them! They always get caught in that evil witch's web, but to think that my own _boyfriend_—"

"Kagome is no evil witch." Inuyasha snarled. "And the correct term is _ex_-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend?!" Kikyo cried, enraged. "Since when?"

"Since you decided to cheat on me."

"I've never cheated on you! How could you even accuse me of that?"

Inuyasha looked straight into Kikyo's eyes. He saw past the lies and deceit; past the denials and pretences she had gathered around her. He stared straight into the core of her very being.

It was as though he was seeing her for the first time, through a different pair of eyes. All he could see was an endless black pit of emptiness.

Because that was all Kikyo was—lies. Beyond that she was nothing.

"You know what?" he asked slowly, turning his back to her. "You can lie and cheat as much as you want. I don't care. I have Kagome now."

Kikyo's fake tears dried instantly and her eyes flared with anger. "You'll regret this, you know! Go! Go to my witch of a cousin, if that's what you really want! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Inuyasha's only response was walking out the door, leaving a fuming Kikyo inside. He turned to go to the cafeteria, but the ringing of the school bell made him turn and walk in the direction of his next class.

As he walked something occurred to him. It was a memory of the first time he had ever seen Kagome cry; back when he had found her in the Music room.

"_Who did this to you?"_

"_Him. Houjo. Him and her… my cousin. I hate her!"_

At the time he had been more concerned with comforting Kagome and being angry at Houjo to ponder her mysterious cousin. Now, however, the pieces of the puzzle were sliding into place.

"_Go to my witch of a cousin, if that's what you really want!"_

Kikyo hated Kagome. She would do anything to hurt her—she had proven that when she concocted the plan involving Inuyasha.

Strangely enough, this new realisation didn't make him feel angry. If anything he was relieved to finally understand. It all made perfect sense.

All that was left for Inuyasha was to wonder how he had ever fallen for someone so evil and heartless, which lasted until he was joined by Miroku in the Science lab and he forced himself to listen to his friend's endless chatter about Sango.

-

-

Lunch came and Kagome's head was still full of everything Houjo had told her. As she lined up at the cafeteria she couldn't bear to look him in the eye and only spoke when she had to, mostly answering questions and almost always monosyllabically. It must have showed—although she tried her best to avoid looking up at his face, whenever she stole a glance at him she could see the concern etched onto his brow and the his lips were pursed, the way they always were when he was worried.

After making their purchases—Kagome had chosen a salad roll, for they actually tasted quite good as she had discovered the previous Friday—Kagome made to walk over to the usual table with her usual 'friends' when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Why don't we go and sit over there?" he asked, nodding toward the table currently occupied by Miroku and Sango.

"Why?"

Kagome had no intention of sitting with Miroku or Sango. It wasn't that they were bad people—in the short time she had known them they had been nothing but nice to her—but she simply couldn't bring herself to make such a big change to her usual routine.

"Don't you want to sit with friends for a change?" Inuyasha persisted.

"Friends? I've barely known them for a day!"

"And yet I daresay that they know you better than all the people you've hung out with rolled into one."

Kagome couldn't argue with that one.

"Don't you want to change your life? If you don't want to live a fake life, then you have to stop hanging out with fake people."

Kagome sighed, slumping her shoulders. "Fine. I guess it couldn't hurt."

Inuyasha smiled and embraced her as best he could while still balancing his food tray in one hand. "Thank you."

-

-

SMACK!!

"Geez Sango," Miroku said, wincing as he rubbed his slapped cheek. "You're slapping harder and harder, I swear."

"And you're getting more and more confident." Sango muttered, crossing her arms.

Miroku draped an arm over her shoulders. "You know you love me."

Sango huffed, but didn't venture to shrug off his arm. It was then that she noticed the two people heading in their direction. "Hey, isn't that Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Miroku turned to see what she was talking about, his eyes widening in surprise. "What are they doing?"

"How should I know?"

They were still more than a little shocked when the couple sat down opposite them at the table.

"Hey." Inuyasha greeted simply.

"Hey." Miroku replied. Sango was too shocked to address either of them.

They ate mostly in silence with the entire cafeteria staring at them, completely dumbfounded. Perhaps the most surprised were Kagome's 'friends', whose shock soon gave way to anger and hatred that they wasted no time in whispering about.

The awkwardness lasted until Miroku, sick of being quiet, decided the time to start conversation was well overdue.

"So I heard you're in Drama, Kagome." he commented.

"Yeah."

"Are you in the play?"

"Is she in the play?" Inuyasha snorted, "She's got the leading role, nitwit!"

"Ah, so you're Juliet? O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Miroku recited in a high-pitched imitation of a woman. Sango groaned loudly.

"Please, don't do that ever again."

"I'm sorry, Sango dearest."

"Of course you are."

"I am! And to prove it, I'm going to take you on a date tonight."

"Pfft… you'll probably just try and take advantage of me, lecher."

"Sango, I'm hurt! That you could think so little of your own boyfriend!" Miroku cried melodramatically with a hand over his heart.

"Actually, that's not such a bad idea…" Inuyasha mused aloud.

Sango looked at him, clearly confused. "What, him taking advantage of me?"

"No, no! Not that! Geez… I was talking about the date Miroku mentioned. Why don't we double?"

"Hey, that's actually not a bad idea!" Miroku exclaimed, him expression bright.

Inuyasha frowned. "You sound surprised by that…"

"What about you, Kagome?" Sango asked, directing her attention toward the quiet girl sitting across from her. She was so different compared to the terrifyingly mean girl everyone loved to hate—at that moment she looked so out of place and… well… shy.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

The rest of lunch was spent planning the date and joking around. Kagome soon overcame her uneasiness around them and came to ignore the relentless stares of everyone else in the cafeteria. She had never been one to show true happiness in public, yet there she was; tossing her head back and laughing for the whole world to see.

Well the whole cafeteria, anyway.

-

-

"Seriously, urgh…" Yura wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Who does she think she is?"

"Just ditching us like that. So full of herself, isn't she?" Abi added, throwing a sharp glare in the girl's direction.

"Her thighs look huge in those jeans!" Yuka piped up. Everyone ignored her.

"She's going to get it one of these days, I swear." Bankotsu muttered.

"I think I might be able to help you with that."

All heads turned to Kikyo, who was wearing a smug smirk on her face like she had a secret none of them knew—which, of course, she did.

"What do _you _want?" Kagura spat.

"Nothing… I just wanted to come by and say hello."

"Yeah right, and I'm Father Christmas." (**A/N: Get it? Because it's Christmas day? Ahahaha sorry I just had to throw that in**)

"Well I had a proposition to give you, too."

"We don't want to hear anything you have to say, Kikyo."

Kikyo's grin widened. "Oh, but I think you do. You see, it concerns a certain cousin of mine; a certain cousin that I don't like very much. It concerns her boyfriend, too. I think you'll find what I have to say _much _to your liking."

"No." was Abi's short reply.

"We should listen to her." Kanna said softly. Everyone stared at the small demon disbelievingly. Kanna very rarely spoke and always on the most important topics. That she was intending to listen to Kikyo and urging them to do the same meant that what they were about to hear _was _important.

"Fine," Kagura relented, "What's this 'proposition' then?"

Kikyo explained quickly, her voice low and quiet so no one else could hear. When she had finished there were a couple of shocked faces and Hiten's had remained in its usual state of indifference, but most were shaped in expressions of evil delight.

"Do we have a deal?" Kikyo asked suavely.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Good. I'm going to go before someone notices me talking to you. Remember, Kagome can't hear of any of this. It has to be a secret… at least until that day."

When she had received all their sincere oaths of silence she walked off, still smirking with the satisfaction only revenge can bring.

_Just wait, Inuyasha. You too, Kagome. You'll both regret messing with me._

* * *

Lol I realised halfway through this chapter that I'd messed up Inuyasha and Kagome's school timetables and their Drama and Science lessons were supposed to be after lunch. Ah well. Hope you guys don't mind :)

**...Reviews...**

**Daeth101 Fox version: **Thanks :)

**iluvSokka46: **Aww I'm glad you're liking it :D

**TiffanyM: **Wow... do you want to be my official music consultant??? I LOVE Imogen Heap/Frou Frou!! Let Go is such a pretty song by them, I love it to pieces... and Dark Blue is one of my favourite songs, too! :DD Far out this is weird lol I think I've just found my musical side's other half...

**MeiunTenshi: **:)

**Kattana: **Yeah, MirSan was my favourite couple in the anime, but there wasn't actually heaps of chemistry between them in the manga... it was weird :(

**phoebe4448: **Hope the update was quick enough this time!

**Black Betty: **Thanks :)

**InuyashaxKagome1994: **Thanks for your pretty review. It made me feel soft and squishy inside :)

**Say0mi Saki: **Lol I know I'm not really that inspiring, am I?

**Otaku-Rehab: **Hehe the 'Kikyo is made of Fail' and 'InuKag is made of succeed' made me laugh.

**midnightangel16: **Thanks! :)

**CharlieWinter: **Lol you wanted more? Here you go then!

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!


	14. The Date

Okay, so I know you're probably wondering what took me so long to update. Or maybe you don't care at all, but I'm going to tell you anyway.

You see, it's getting harder and harder to find inspiration for this story. The characters are so OOC, and the plot is so cliche, and school is being so hectic...

...So yeah. I haven't given up writing yet. I'm basically trying to get the story over and done with before I DO give up on it. I'm also writing a SasuHina story, but I'm trying to focus on Take a Bow moreso than Hikage and Tsukikage as it just gets too confusing, so for now that's just something to keep my inspiration going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The more time Kagome spent with Inuyasha, the less pressing Houjo's words seemed to be. Whenever their eyes met—which was quite often—Kagome could see nothing but love and care for her in their beautiful golden depths. There was no way she would allow herself to believe Houjo's word over his.

By the time the bell rang signalling the end of the school day Houjo's warning had all but disappeared from her thoughts, remaining only as a small nagging at the back of her mind. She, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango had agreed to meet at the mall an hour after school let up, which gave them plenty of time to drop off their bags and change out of their school uniforms. Kagome couldn't help but feel excited.

The last time she had been on a double date was not a particularly fond memory. It had been with Abi, who had hooked up with an American with an impeccably small Japanese vocabulary. They had spent the entire evening making out. Kagome's own date, a muscular jock whose entire brain had somehow converted to testosterone and vanity, had spent the entire night trying to do the same thing—flirting, feeling her up, and being a genuine jerk.

When they reached the Higurashi household Kagome groaned inwardly, for there parked in the driveway was a sleek black Mercedes. Her mother was home… and obviously not alone.

She was suddenly very, very grateful that Inuyasha had agreed to go to his own house and get changed rather than walk her home. Korari had never given up her advances on the poor hanyou, being so flirtatious it was sickening. If there was one thing that could make the young Higurashi's blood boil, it was her mother hitting on Inuyasha.

When she reluctantly opened the door the first thing she saw was the couple lying on the couch, one on top of the other, both in a heavy lip-lock and yet to realise that they weren't alone.

She didn't know what or why, but in that instant something inside her snapped. Before she knew what she was doing Kagome had removed her shoe and had thrown it so it collided with her mother's head. A little dazed and more than a little drunk, Korari squinted at her daughter from her place still on top of her 'partner'. Her cheeks were flushed and she was out of breath.

"What was that for?!" she finally snapped, sitting up properly while the man beside her continued to run his hands up and down her slim body. That only made Kagome angrier.

"You're disgusting." She spat venomously.

"Oh, come on. We all know that you're not the innocent little angel you pretend to be."

"So bringing home another one of your sex buddies and making out in front of your daughter makes you so much better?" Kagome shrieked, her voice rising an octave or two.

"Who's this, babe?" the anonymous man slurred, obviously a great deal drunker than the woman beside him. His hands, Kagome didn't fail to notice, never stopped moving up and down her mother's body.

"No one, honey; she's nobody." Korari cooed in reply.

"_No one_…?" Kagome choked. Traitorous tears were building in her eyes, but for once she didn't bother to hide them. She let them roll freely down her cheeks in big, salty drops. "_Nobody_?"

Her mother didn't hear her. She was already leaning down; her arms wrapped around the stranger once more with her tongue in his mouth and her legs straddling his. For a long moment Kagome could do nothing but stare, her feet glued to the floor by her mother's cruel words. It hurt… it hurt _so much_. Why? It wasn't as though Korari expressing her lack of affection for her daughter was unusual.

But still, _nobody_…

Her feet moved on their own accord. One by one, one step at a time, they crossed the room and climbed the stairs. They carried her straight to her room, straight to her bed, where she lay down and allowed every salty drop her tear glands held to drench her pillow.

"_No one, honey; she's nobody."_

"No…" she whispered. "No… no, no, no, no, NO!!"

She kicked out, sending the papers nestled beside her to fall off the bed in a soft rustle. She glanced down at them.

Sheet music. Mrs. Michaels had given it to her the other day, when she had asked about guitar and piano duets for herself and Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha…_

A strange mix of emotions washed through her heart; ones that blocked out the misery her mother had provoked. She remembered the way Inuyasha looked at her, with those beautiful gold eyes so loving and tender. She remembered the way he touched her when he knew she was upset; the way he held her and made all the terrible memories wash away…

He loved her. He loved her in all her entirety, with all her faults and misgivings. He'd given her his mind, body and soul in return for her own.

"_No one, honey; she's nobody."_

She _wasn't_. She _wasn't _nobody. There was someone out there, right at that moment, who cared about her more than the world. She was someone's everything. How could she possibly be a nobody with that kind of love and support?

The thought made her laugh. At first it was just a giggle, but soon it had bubbled into hysterical cackles that left her sides aching and gasping for air. Joy coursed through her like warm water from the tips of her toes to her hair. How many times had she sunk onto this bed and cried herself to sleep because of that emptiness; the emptiness that can only be achieved through lack of love? How long had she spent trying desperately to convince herself that she didn't need love, despite the holes her mother's spite drilled deep into her heart?

She'd almost believed herself, too. She'd almost come to believe that she didn't need someone who would treat her with the affection most received on a regular basis. Almost.

Then Inuyasha came and showed her that very love she had been shunned from. It felt _wonderful_, like sunlight on a withering plant that had been living in the shade for far too long. It was what she had always wanted, what she'd always dreamed of…

…What she had always been denied.

Her mother's love, which had secretly always been yearned for, was no longer important. Not now that she had Inuyasha.

And now, she decided, it was time to cast away the remaining sorrow that clung to her shoulders. Her mother's neglect would take its place beside all of the other memories that had once plagued her and make way for her new life; a life with Inuyasha.

And so when her fit of laughter had ceased and her tears had dried, she got to her feet and flung open her wardrobe with a purpose. Nothing, not even the occasional squeal from downstairs, would impose on her happiness.

She wouldn't let it.

-

-

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out as he stepped into his girlfriend's bedroom. Korari had greeted him downstairs with the usual flirts and suggestive comments that made him feel tired and abused before the evening had even begun. Not that he would show it, of course. That was the last thing Kagome needed.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome greeted as she stepped out of the bathroom down the hall, fixing the small hoop earring to her left ear as she spoke. She had dressed simply, as they had decided, in dark jeans and a simple white peasant top with pockets at either hip, a string of black beads looped twice around her neck. "It isn't time to go already, is it?"

"We've still got a couple of minutes."

Kagome frowned and walked over to the power point at the opposite wall, where she had been waiting for her straightener to heat. "Guess I'd better make this quick… what to do though…?" she muttered to herself.

"You could just leave it the way it is." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome snorted. "What, like this? All wavy and messy? I don't think so."

"It would be quicker."

"It wouldn't look _nice _though."

She went to run the iron over her hair, but just as the hot metal was about to touch the first strands a clawed hand caught her own. Her eyes widened and her heart began beating much faster than usual as she suddenly became very aware of how close Inuyasha's body was to her own.

"Please," he murmured, "Please leave it like it is."

Kagome hesitated.

"You don't need all of this to look pretty," the hanyou continued, "You're already beautiful as it is."

"I guess… it wouldn't look so bad if I left it…" even as she spoke, Inuyasha was lifting the straightener from her hand. She didn't seem to notice.

Gently, Inuyasha took her other hand and spun her around to face him. Their bodies were awfully close now—Kagome's nose came close to hitting Inuyasha's rather solid chest.

"You know you're the most beautiful girl in the entire world, straightened hair or no." Inuyasha murmured as he leaned down so his lips were hovering over hers.

"Says you." Kagome muttered, but she allowed Inuyasha's lips to press against hers.

Just as the innocent kiss began to grow more fierce and passionate Inuyasha's cell phone rang. They both jumped apart with inhuman speed—normal in Inuyasha's case, not so normal for Kagome—with cheeks red from embarrassment, neither looking at each other as Inuyasha fumbled for the cursed device in his pocket.

"Hello? Oh, hey Miroku. Yeah, we're just about to leave. I'm at Kagome's house now."

There was a pause. Then Kagome got to watch Inuyasha's face turn a very _interesting _shade of purplish red.

"Miroku! No, we were _not _doing anything perverted! Get your head out of the gutter!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. _Oh Miroku, if only you knew…_

Inuyasha and Miroku conversed for a couple of minutes until they eventually said their goodbyes. Then Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

They stared at each other for a moment

Then Kagome started giggling, which of course made Inuyasha chuckle. Before they knew it they were both doubled over laughing at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

"Come on, we'd better get going." Inuyasha said when their laughter eventually died down.

Kagome just nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

-

-

The foursome greeted each other outside the mall and, after a small incident involving Miroku and his wandering hands, went inside a small restaurant that Sango proclaimed cooked the best onigiri in Japan. She wasn't wrong. Kagome had never tasted something so delicious.

When it came to what movie they were going to watch, however, they had a slight dilemma. Miroku wanted to see a horror film, Inuyasha was eager to see a comedy, Sango wanted to see a soppy romance and Kagome… well… she didn't know what she wanted.

"Come on, Kagome," Sango encouraged, "Just pick one! We'll see whatever it is."

"But… I don't know which one!"

"Are there any you _don't _want to see?"

Kagome paused. "Well… I don't really like scary movies…"

Miroku sighed. "Okay, so the horror film is out. Bummer."

"We'll go see it next weekend." Sango told him, which managed to lift his spirits a little. "So it's just the comedy and the romance. Which one, Kagome?"

"Well, well; what do we have here?" a familiar voice sneered. The four of them turned to see Kikyo, hand in hand with a skinny twig of a nerdy boy who still looked a little dazed; as though he still couldn't believe he was holding hands with _the _Kikyo.

"Kikyo." Kagome greeted stiffly with all the warmth of an ice cooler.

"So what movie were you planning to see?" Kikyo continued, pointedly ignoring Kagome's greeting. "We were planning to see the romance, weren't we Tom?"

"My name's Tim." The twiggy boy responded, momentarily coming from his dazed state before Kikyo shot him a dazzling smile that sent him under once more.

"We were actually planning to see the comedy." Inuyasha stated, taking Kagome's hand, his eyes never leaving Kikyo's. Kagome looked from their interlocked fingers to Inuyasha's determined face for an explanation, but none came.

Kikyo's grin widened. "Oh, then we'll come with you. Won't we, Greg?"

"It's Tom." The dazed boy said again.

"That's what I said."

Miroku cleared his throat. "By all means, we have no wish of interrupting your plans. Please don't change them on our account."

But Kikyo was persistent; with absolutely no intention of changing her plans. "Nonsense. We'd better get those tickets—the movie's about to start!"

And so they entered the cinema, Kikyo and Tom/Tim/Greg in tow. Kikyo spent the entire time chattering away, all through the credits up until the start of the movie and even then she whispered and giggled as loudly as she pleased, ignoring the irritated looks from the people around her.

Inuyasha's hand sustained its vice-like grip around Kagome's. She could hear Houjo's words echoing in her head.

"_How long do you think Inuyasha will last after she starts advancing on him?"_

Suddenly she found herself gripping Inuyasha's hand just as hard as he gripped hers. She needed him. If Kikyo took Inuyasha, then it wouldn't just be the hanyou that would be lost—it would be her heart; her very soul. Every tiny fragment of her shattered life had been stuck back together around him. If he left, what little support her life had would break once more.

A quick glance at Sango and Miroku proved that they were also suffering from the tension, but whereas Kagome was fighting not to let Kikyo crush her heart Miroku was fighting to keep Sango from attacking the still chattering teen. Sango's face held all the rage of a mad bull while Miroku's held all the terror of a mouse caught between the charging bull and its target. Kagome probably would have laughed if she wasn't fighting back tears.

The movie passed ridiculously slowly. Whereas the rest of the audience laughed, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango only winced at Kikyo's shrill giggles. Kagome considered walking out of the cinema, but Inuyasha was still clutching her hand with no intention of letting go and she couldn't bring herself to withdraw from him.

When the movie was finally over and the overhead lights brightened Kikyo stretched herself and sighed. "Wasn't that movie just _brilliant_?" she asked with that same wide, fake smile.

"No, it was horrible." Sango countered, still carrying the bull-about-to-charge expression on her face.

Kikyo remained unfazed. "I guess that depends on who you ask. You have to look deep into the plot, past the dry humour and the racist comments, to the heart of the characters. Although I can't really blame you for missing it—not everyone can look into movies with real depth."

Sango was fuming now. Miroku, looking fearful, grabbed Sango's hand and whispered something in her ear that sounded like, 'she isn't worth it'.

"Simon, could you be a dear and put my popcorn box in the bin?" Kikyo asked sweetly.

"It's Tom." Tom, whose dazedness had completely worn off by now, was looking more than a little annoyed. Kagome couldn't blame him. Yet despite his irritation, he still grabbed the box from Kikyo's hands and stormed over to the trash can over in the corner. Then he walked out the door, exiting the cinema without a single glance backwards.

"Let's go." Kagome muttered. All she wanted was to leave the theatre once and for all; for them to turn their backs to Kikyo and continue the jokes and laughter they had shared during dinner together.

"Actually," Kikyo interjected, "I was wondering if I could have a word with Inuyasha."

For a moment, the entire world seemed to freeze. Kagome felt as though someone had shoved a tonne of ice cubes down her shirt. Her stomach churned. All of her emotions twisted and turned and bucked and swayed inside her, but her brain didn't register anything.

"Fine." Inuyasha said. Kagome could feel his hand, so warm and comforting, sliding from her own. Suddenly she wished the hand-numbing death grip from earlier would return. "I'll see you guys outside."

For a moment Kagome could do nothing but stare from Inuyasha to Kikyo. Then she turned on her heel without a word and walked out, willing the tears to stay in place until she could find a suitable toilet cubicle.

"Kagome, wait!" Sango shouted as she hurried to catch up with the retreating teen. Miroku moved to follow them, but one pointed look from Sango made him stop and turn on his heel, moving in the opposite direction so he could give the two their privacy.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked. She moved to place her hand on Kagome's shoulder, but the girl flinched away.

"Look, is this about Kikyo?" she asked softly. "I know you two don't get on, but neither do any of us. You know that, right? You're more important to us, you know?"

Kagome took a deep, shuddering breath and shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's… it's more complicated than that…"

Sango looked at her quizzically for a moment, but didn't broach on the subject. Instead she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I can't believe she ruined our date! It was going to be so fun, too. Just the four of us…"

Kagome couldn't help but give a bitter chuckle. "Well, that's Kikyo for you."

Once again Sango looked confused, but she didn't pry. It seemed that Sango had the attribute of knowing when to speak and when to remain silent; an attribute that Kagome was grateful for. She already knew that Sango was a wonderful person, but she wasn't ready to pass her heart to another person; especially when it meant voicing her concerns about Inuyasha and her cousin.

"That poor guy, Tom…" Sango giggled, "Do you think she dragged him off the street?"

Kagome imagined the snooty Kikyo, who always prided herself on being surrounded by admirers, dragging the ugly Tom by the arm while silencing his questions and protests. The thought brought a smile to her face.

"Maybe… or perhaps it was her cousin who she bribed into coming with her."

They continued their guesses about Tom's identity, each suggestion becoming more ridiculous than the last, until they could say nothing at all; they were laughing so hard.

Only then did Sango reach out and take Kagome's hand, squeezing it in a warm show of affection. "Kagome, you're so much better than your cousin. You know that… right?"

Kagome swallowed the growing lump in her throat and blinked a few times to keep her tears at bay. Why was it that after sixteen long years, people had suddenly become so… _touching_?

Or perhaps there had always been people like Sango, but she had never actually noticed.

"Thank you." she said truthfully, flashing Sango a small yet completely honest smile.

"S'okay." Sango replied with a smile of her own. Stretching, she gave a loud yawn. "I guess we'd better find Miroku. If we don't then I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself and your cousin may find herself lacking a head."

Kagome laughed despite herself. "Okay, let's go."

-

-

"What do you want, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked gruffly as soon as the others had exited the cinema. He was in no mood to talk—not after his date with Kagome had been ruined by the likes of her cheating, lying, brat of a cousin.

If Kikyo noticed his annoyance, she made no move to decrease his agitation. Instead she smiled that innocent flash of teeth the hanyou had once found so charming. "Oh, I just wanted to say hello."

Inuyasha snorted. "Because of course people's exes tag along uninvited when they're on a date… to say _hello_."

Kikyo's smile vanished and her nostrils flared in anger; her eyes gleaming with fury. "Be very careful with what you say, Inuyasha," she hissed, "You may just find yourself in a very… _distasteful _situation."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your little friend would find herself heartbroken," Kikyo told him coolly, "Because the truth is, although you may call me a cheater and a liar, you are no better than I am."

"I am _nothing _like you!"

"Oh, but I think you are—do tell me, what exactly were you going to tell Kagome about this conversation?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but no sound escaped his lips. As much as he hated to admit it, Kikyo was right. He had already run through all the possible excuses for his talking to the hated cousin.

The guilt must have showed on his face, because Kikyo now wore a triumphant smirk. "You see? You can say you're better than me, but in reality you'll just be lying."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha repeated through gritted teeth.

Kikyo looked straight into his eyes, hers the same blue-grey as Kagome's—although Inuyasha had now come to think of Kagome's as prettier. "Come to my house tomorrow night."

"_What_?"

"There's something I need to say, but I can't do it out in public," Kikyo continued, "It's too embarrassing."

Inuyasha snorted. "So you're willing to follow me and Kagome on our date, ruin it for the both of us, admit that you plotted against your cousin and that you are both a liar and a cheat in public but whatever you want to tell me is _too embarrassing _to talk about in public?"

"Just do it. Then it'll be over."

Inuyasha hesitated. "So if I come to your house tomorrow night… this will all be over?"

Kikyo nodded solemnly.

Inuyasha knew it was plain idiotic to trust someone like Kikyo. He wasn't stupid—she definitely had something up her sleeve. But whatever it was, he could handle it.

And then it would all be over.

"Fine. I'll meet you at 8:00."

"See you then."

And with that, Inuyasha stalked out of the cinema. He completely ignored the others' questioning looks, muttering a small 'let's go' before heading toward the exit to the mall.

"What was _that _all about?" Miroku asked; the first to put all their emotions into words.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. She was staring at him, her eyes wary—the way they'd been when they had still been in the awkward stage before he gained her full trust.

"Nothing," he lied, "She just wanted to dish out some threats towards Kagome. She really hates you, you know."

Kagome's expression changed to one of understanding and relief, almost to the point of happiness. Inuyasha had never felt so guilty to see her happy. How could he be honest with her and keep her happy at the same time?

An image of Rin glowering at him with her hands on her hips, demanding that he tell Kagome the truth filled his mind and he shook his head to clear it. Rin may have thought that he was being selfish and cruel, but what she didn't understand was that he was doing it for her—for Kagome.

He took Kagome's hand, squeezing it gently; relishing in the beautiful smile she gave him in response. She still seemed a little bewildered, but happy—not broken or sad, as he had feared she would become. He wouldn't let her break. He _couldn't _let her break.

So whether it was from Kikyo herself or from the truth about Kikyo, Inuyasha vowed to protect Kagome with everything he had.

* * *

**...Reviews...**

**iluvSokka46: **Thanks! With enough luck, her plan should appear in the next chapter... maybe two :)

**EmoRocker girl: **Shall do! -salute-

**Kiddie_Kat369: **:( Yeah... my updating skills SUCK. But thanks for your awesome review! It's good to know there are people enjoying my story... especially when I'm not tremendously happy with it myself.

**Say0mi Saki: **Lol I'm an Aussie, born and bred. What about you?

**Kattana: **Hehe thanks :)

**TiffanyM: **Dark Blue was awesome! I haven't heard the other song and it isn't on youtube, but I'll definitely take a listen when I get the chance. Have you heard the song Those Nights by Skillet?? It is the epitome of awesome. So is You Found Me by The Fray :)

**shaneallix: **Thank you! :D

**Death101-Fox Version: **Sorry I didn't update sooner :(

**BoredGirl17: **Lol oh you'll find out soon enough

**Pink Priestess: **I wish I could kill her :( but unfortunately the story needs her, so I'll have to wait until it's finished.

-


End file.
